Lo Mejor De Mi Vida
by Willnira
Summary: .:InuxKag:.FINALy no lo quiero aceptar pero me empiezo a enamorar..cáp.10 Después de todo agradecia a la vivora de Misaki por poner a su hijo en su camino...
1. Kagome y su novio

_**Lo mejor de mi vida..**_

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece solo la adorada Diana..(ya sabrán que Diana xD)

**Summary:**

**Lo mejor de mi vida no fue amar a tu padre..Lo mejor de mi vida fue conocerte a ti...InuKag**

cap.1 Kagome y su novio..

Una hermosa mujer de veinticinco años estaba levantandose de manera tranquila..Llevaba viviendo en este departamento ocho meses...Estaba usando una pijama desconvinada, mientras se estiraba un poco y luego se frotaba sus ojos..

Era muy bonita, cabello negro azulado y con ojos chocolate..El cabello le llegaba a media espalda un poco más arriva..Era alta y con una figura envidiable, estaba bostezando, mientras entraba al baño y hacía de sus necesidades..Salío del baño y fue a preparar un café. Era un sábado de medio día dejó preparando su café, a continuación fue a la puerta donde había un periódico lo tomó mientras le quitaba la liga y comenzaba a desenrrollarlo.

Fue a sentarse en el sillón-cama, mientras se ponía a leer la primera página después le dio el olor fuerte del café y fue por el..Sacó la ázucar, mientras le ponía dos cucharadas y sacaba una galleta de chocolate. Bostezando y con un par de lágrimas casi queriendosele salir, fue a volver a sentarse para poner su café en la parte de donde tiene el teléfono y empezó a leer el periódico..Estaba tan agusto leyendolo..Hasta que tocarón el timbre, se levanto murmurando un par de maldiciones pues nunca la dejaban leer el periódico como una muchacha que vive sola en paz..Abrío la puerta mientras veía a un hombre de más de cuarenta mínimo con unos rasgos finos, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color..El era un famoso contador dueño de su empresa, de discos y electrónica..Su nombre era Joshua...era grande para entrar y saludar de beso a semejante hermosa jovén..

La muchacha aceptó los labios gustosa, pues estaba "enamorada" de Joshua..

-princesa-decía mientras entraba y después cerraba la puerta, vio el departamento donde su novia vivía..Era algo grande, y claro adornado por ese toque femenino..-

-te extrañe-decía Kagome que estaba abrazando a su Joshua..-

Se llevaban casi veinte años..Claro el hombre se veía jovén a pesar de su edad..era muy guapo y educado con Kagome..Le beso el cuello, mientras Kagome solamente sonreía, bostezo mientras dejaba ver que estaba cansada..

-pase a verte..-le decía Joshua que le gustaba sus atenciones y aparte de que le gustaban los hombres madurosos..No la porquería que había de hombre en estos días-

-ya lo se-decía Kagome que pasaba a sentarse Joshua olío con cuidado el cálido aroma que emanaba en la cosina-es café?-Kagome dijo que sí en voz alta, mientras ella bebía un poco de su café, estaba caliente así que dio un trago despacio..Miraba como Joshua caminaba de lado a lado, algo le iba a decir-di lo que tengas que decir-Lo conocía tan bien...Joshua sonrío sabiendo lo bien que Kagome le conocía, tomó asiento mientras veía el aspecto de recien levantada de Kagome-

-mi hijo va a venir a visitarme-decía Joshua que estaba emocionado, Kagome simplemente sonrío estaba féliz..Mientras su novio era féliz ella tambien podía ser féliz-

Joshua lo decía con mucha emoción, Kagome nunca pudo conocer a su hijo..Pero era obvio que no pasaría de los catorce y que sería muy buen hijo..Aun que y su antigüa esposa?..

La vida de Joshua era su trabajo, pero claro el se caso por que "amó" a su adorada Misaki Kureha, era una mujer de unos años mayor que el..Bueno no exageraria se llevaban solo un par de meses..Ella tenía el cabello debajo de los hombros y ojos de miel oscura..Mientras que su no tan delgado cuerpo poseía bello por todo lado..La última vez que la vío fue..hace cinco años, estaba saliendo de la universidad y vio a un sujeto apuesto..A pesar de ser muchisimos años mayor ella se quedó embobada viendole..Claro la mujer la miró con burla y lo tomó besandolo..No se rompío su corazón pues estaba acostumbrada a sufrir..Pero cuando se conocierón..sin duda el fue lo mejor en su vida..

Sonreía al recordar la primera vez que lo vio, y la segunda y su primera cita..No se ponía en contra de que Joshua dejará a su otra familia..En realidad estaban divorciados y no podían volver sabía cuanto la amaba y cuando la deseaba..Así que era ilógico que sintierá celos por una mujer que era doblemente grande que ella y lo mejor de todo era horrible..era fea...Ella era muchísimo mejor que Misaki, claro mejor sonrío al saber que era cierto..

Bueno Joshua se casó con Misaki y como que desperdició su tiempo, pues en cuanto la conocío a ella se enganchó perdidamente de Kagome y claro la esposa celosa no quería darle el divorcio, aún que mucha gente creían que estaban locos como una muchachita podía andar con semejante hombre..Y pensaban que ella andaba detrás de su dinero, se decían muchos rumores...Muchas cosas que no eran ciertas..Bueno no todas..

Joshua estaba comentandole algunas cosas.

-por cierto ellos no saben que yo te compré este departamento y ..que-Joshua se sonrojaba-que llevamos una vida sexual activa-

Si! como alguién como ella podría acostarse con el..Un vejete de quinta..Fácil no sexo adiós a la relación y ella lo amaba, no fue su primer hombre en la vida..De hecho fue su segundo amor más profundo que le pegó en sus años de vida..No era como Hojo que era solo dos años mayor que ella..pero bueno era tierno y cariñoso y trabajaba...Era como el esposo que quisierás para tu hija, solo que en adulto...

-no te preocupes..-decía Kagome regalandole una sonrisa, mientras iba a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Abrazó el cuello de Joshua, mientras centraba su mirada castaña en la dorada de Joshua, era el especímen perfecto que había visto en su vida, era capáz de hacerla llegar al climax de manera directa y repetida..Era lo mejor de su vida-

-llegará dentro de un par de días-decía Joshua, que rodeaba la cintura de Kagome para posar su rostro en el pecho de Kagome..Le encantaba sentir el olor de Kagome al despertarse..-

Un par de días podría ser dos días, tres una semana..Menos de una semana..Era tan inesperada Misaki en el tiempo que la conocío fue el suficiente tiempo como para evaluarla..Una mujer despistada y con estrés de por medio, reservada y celosa..Floja, holgazana y ni siquiera conseguía tener un novio aparte de su esposo..Eso era aburrido..

En cambio ella era divertida, jovén, talentosa, vanidosa, y se hechaba muchos ánimos..Y cuando estaba triste se largaba con sus amigas a dar rol..Claro tenía veinticinco y no se iba a casar de hecho al diablo el matrimonio y arriba la unión libre..Rídiculo y ella y su madre cuando tenían siete años estaban hablando sobre su boda..Su vestido largo con escote..Y de novio al muchacho más guapo que jamás haya visto, pero mirá nada más lo que es la vida ahora anda de novia de un vejete tal vez a la otra sería novia de un cádaver..No ya hablando en serio...el conocer a Joshua cambio la forma de ver el amor, de desde el miserable dolor hasta la unión libre y el embarazo precoz..Obvio tampoco había aboretado, quedado embarazada o alguna de esas cosas que muchas adolescentes evitaban pero ya era lo demasiado grande como para entrar a un cívil y ser casada no?..

Pero Joshua simplemente pensaba que la amaba tanto que la dejaría libre si conocía a alguien mucho más jovén que el..Que la amará y la respetará..Pero es tan fácil decirlo que hacerlo..

-mmm...solo?-preguntó Kagome, que estaba mirando por la ventana, viendo como la señora gorda de todos los días se sentaba sobre su balcón con sus dos gatos negros y se ponía a tomar el sol, intentó cerrar la ventana pues verla en traje de baño no era halagador..que digamos-

Ante esa pregunta Joshua solamente meneo la cabeza, era obvio Misaki odiaba a Kagome y Kagome nunca se iba a dejar tratar mal por una mujer descuidada en su persona y que descuidó a su marido...

-no-dijo Joshua, Kagome entonces abrío enormemente los ojos podía tratar esta situación..Se podía controlar, respiró un par de segundos-no te preocupes, el solamente va a estar aquí de visita..-decía Joshua sabiendo ante la segunda noticia la reacción de Kagome..-y se quedarán en la casa a vivir por mientras-Kagome entonces fue que enterró un poco las uñas en el cuello de Joshua y se levantó presurosa-

-escuchame Joshua aceptó que tengás más años que yo..Y gracias por aceptarme, pero tu ex-esposa loca y maniatica se que planeará algo encontra mía-decía mientras hacía unas maneobras con sus manos...Y entonces Joshua sonreía era demasiado pedir que así fuerá Misaki...-y no quieró que un niño de catorce años venga a reclamarme del por que has dejado a su madre, se que soy mucho más hermosa que ella-arrogancia en su boca-y tambien se que tengo esa inteligencia superior-volvemos a la arrogancia..Joshua río que tonto había sido-

-Kagome..mi hijo no tiene catorce años-decía mientras, Kagome ponía cara de confusión...Se levantó para tomarla de las manos y besarlas y luego sonreírle con ternura..Era como si fuerá su padre para todos era la pareja más dispareja el con sus inicios de arrugas y ella una fresca manzana salida del refrigerador-el tiene tu edad-decía divertido, Kagome entonces miró apenada a Joshua-

-por que nunca me lo dijiste!-decía Kagome que separaba sus manos de las del ruquito-

-no era importante..Además yo que iba a saber que después de estos años mi hijo iba a regresar para "verme"-decía algo irritado..-

-de seguro vienen a ver tu hermosa cuenta bancaría-decía con sarcásmo Kagome, Joshua río mientras dejaba su enojó de un lado-

-como sea señorita Higurashi..tengo que trabajar-decía mientras le guiñaba coquetamente el ojo y le besaba la frente-te veo mañana-

-mañana?-preguntaba Kagome como niña chiquita, mientras que Joshua reía..-cierto..Sábado de encuestas en el períodico..empiezo a odiarlas-decía mientras se giraba por su café y se despedía con la mano de Joshua-

Miró irse a Joshua, mientras seguía con su café que ya estaba un poco frío pero mantenía ese dulce sabor, lo siguió tomando hasta que se sintio en verdad revitalizada, fue al baño..Se desvistió de manera rápida pues tenía unos pendientes..Se bañó lo más rápido posible, mientras sentía el agua caerle en el cuerpo..Se preguntó por unos segundos si en verdad quería vivir así..

_-"seguramente...Algún día esto va a acabar"-_pensaba con irónia, mientras agarraba la toalla y se la enrredaba-

Salío del baño, mientras sacaba su ropa..Iba de manera informal...Bajaba las escaleras, mientras arreglaba su rostro..Término de bajar completamente hasta llegar donde estaba el velador barriendo, para regalarle una sonrisa y luego ir a sentarse..Respiró el aire de la ciudad, mientras se iba apurada..

Fue hasta el estacionamiento, mientras encendía su carro..Si tenía un buen carro y era gracias a Joshua..Estubó manejando un par de minutos hasta lograr llegar a una hermosa casa de tres pisos, con un elegante jardín que era lo que daba vida a la casa..Cuando entró no necesito decir su nombre o algo, simplemente con ver el carro bastó para darle el permiso de entrar..

Le sonrío a la cámara mientras aceleraba un poco..La casa mantenía ese estilo de familia sencilla..Pero tenía algo que llamaba la atención, caundo entró la puerta fue abierta y pudó ver como estaba una mujer de cabello castaños y ojos del mismo color pero más profundos, enseñandole unas cosas a su hijo..El era un niño de solo cuatro años que estaba aprendiendose las vocales..

Era una hermosa niña de cabello negro y de ojos castaños iguales a los de su amiga..Sango..

Si, Sango y ella tenían la misma edad la diferencia es que Kagome no tenía hijos y Sango estaba pleando su segundo embarazo..Sango al verla le sonrío..Y le dijo a su hija Diana que su tía Kagome estaba detrás de ella..La niña enseguida se giró y mostro su hermoso rostro y se bajó de la silla para ir corriendo y abrazar a su tía..

-Diana-decía Kagome mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratase..Diana tenía un parecido enorme a Sango pero tampoco hay que olvidar al padre practicamente del padre solo sacó su poca actitud..-

La niña al ver a su tia le regalo una sonrisa..

-tía Kagome-decía de manera clara la niña. Sango se acercó mientras saludaba a Kagome-

-no sabía que vendrías-decía de manera tranquila..Se acercó a la mesa, y guardó las crayolas con los lapices-

-Sango, Diana debe de ir a un kinder-decía mientras cargaba a su sobrina y le daba un grande beso en la mejilla. Diana estaba jugando con el collar de Kagome, que por cierto era una estrella.-

-pero es muy chica-decía Sango regresando. Kagome la siguió hasta acompañarla a la sala donde ambas se sentarón-

-Diana por que no vas a jugar?-le preguntó Sango a su hija, mientras Diana sonreía y se iba corriendo. Kagome la miró con esa energía que hasta envidio que Sango tubierá un hijo y ella no. Ambas comentaban que tendrían a sus hijos al mismo tiempo y que iban a ser niñas..Y Kagome siempre deseo tener gemelitas, pero en la vida todo no se puede..-y bien, que te pasa?-le preguntó Sango, ella tambien le conocía muy bien..-

-va a venir el hijo de Joshua-decía sonriendo con cierto dolor..-

-Kagome no vengas a decirme cosas de ese vejete..Bien sabes que no me gusta que seas su pareja-decía casi irritada, siempre era así..Sango le reprochaba que por que no se buscaba a alguien más jovén o de perdida decente..Joshua Tashio era solamente un hombre dedicado a sus negocios así fue como perdio a su amada ex-amada esposa..-además si regresa el hijo será por que quiere quitarte del puesto de super madrastra..Y le ayudará a la vieja bruja de su madre-decía divertida, Sango tambien conocía a Misaki..Era maestra Misaki de matemáticas..Y no era muy buena pues la mitad de su grupo reprobaba así que era una maestra que no valía la pena tijerear..Sus piernas peludas y su grande bigote indicando "hey ustedes mirenme"..-

-vaya al fin alguien que logra entender mi miedo-decía con sarcásmo..-Sango sabes que lo amo-

-si claro si aparece alguien más rico no me digas que tambien lo vas a amar..es más-decía con irónia-por que no vas a un acilo de ancianos y te consigues al mejor.haber si así dejas tu obseción por los rucos-Kagome hizó intentos para no reírse..Conocía el buen sentido del humor de Sango y ella estaba bromeando-

-vamos no es tan malo-decía Kagome, mientras Sango la miraba con una cara de reproche-

-bien no es malo verle la cosa a un hombre grande que la tiene arrugada, ni tampoco es malo verle verrugas en el trasero..Y no es malo ver sus asquerosas canas..Ah y si le da un paro cárdiaco no te preocupes tampoco es malo-decía de la misma manera que había dicho el otro comentario-y no es malo que la vieja bruja venga y te quite a tu novio y peor aun un niño celoso te reclame que eres una asalta cementerios y te llame madrastra..no amiga, eso no es malo-volvía con irónia por que no podía hablar encerio con ella?-

-Sango para..-decía riendo mientras Sango mostraba una sonrisa y se reía de sus comentarios-no es un niño y es de mi edad-

-Oh!-decía simplemente Sango, mientras miraba a Kagome-y tu que crees?-preguntaba Sango a Kagome-

-que esa mujer se irá a vivir a la casa de mi Joshua para quitarme mi futuro testamento-decía señalandose-

-Kagome solo sientes interés por el viejo..Mirate hablas como una prostituta muerta de hambre-decía ahora si encerio Sango, Kagome la miró con reproche-

-lo amo en serio..Pero estoy celosa de que una mujer fea y con problemas de peso venga a quitarme lo que es mío-decía mientras se levantaba y sacaba de su bolsa su espejo para ver su se veía bien-

Sango estaba viendola, nunca en el tiempo que había estado conviviendo con Kagome la pudó notar celosa..Kagome casi hechaba fuego por los ojos..

-tranquilizate y respira tal vez solo quiere venir a no se que-decía mientras Kagome sonreía-

-es cierto..Y cuando me quite a Joshua yo me iré a no se donde-decía con irónia, mientras se rascaba un poco la muñeca y miraba a Sango-

-amiga..-decía mientras se levantaba-tienes problemas-mentía, Kagome solo tenía problemas con su novio..Y era Joshua el problema era la envidia en su trabajo como alguién como el podía tener una novia como ella?-

Kagome se despidio de Sango..Se despidio tambien de Diana y cuando salío se topó con Miroku que al verla le mando un beso y Kagome solamente sonrío..Miroku era el esposo de Sango y llevaban una buena relación..Los sábados iban a desayunar en familia y los Domingos Kagome se encargaba de Diana todo el día para que Sango y Miroku hicierán travesuras, y digamos que Diana era la que la entendía..

Siguió manejando hasta que llegó a la libreria si quería quedar bien con la ex esposa tendría que regalarle un libro de algo..Así que se bajo, mientras la miraban muchos..Al reconocerla simplemente le sonrierón..

Caminó hasta llegar a la sección de literatura antigüa..Sacó un libro romantico de una princesa que buscaba el amor..Lo pagó mientras le sonreía a la encargada..Salío rápido para envolver el libro..Manejó un poco más hasta llegar a una tienda de regalos pidio que le envolvierán el libro, la muchacha aceptó y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en camino a su despacho..

Trabajaba en un buffet de abogados encargada en los casos de defender a los presos y a las mujeres maltratadas..Estaba saliendo solamente iba a recoger una carpeta..La mayoría que estaba ahí le sonreía pues era casi dueña de todo un piso.

-Kagome-le pronunciaba su asistente personal que estaba limpiando su escritorio-

-Rin es día libre-decía Kagome que estaba deteniendose para verla-

-si es que vine por que tenía que arreglar esto-decía de manera serena, mientras sacaba de entre sus cosas una carpeta roja con una etiqueta en el frente..Se lo dío a Kagome y le regaló una sonrisa, Kagome le beso la frente y se fue contenta de no tener que subir un piso y de no buscar sus documentos..Le dio las gracias al entrar al elevador y entonces Rin sonrío Kagome nunca iba a cambiar-

Salío del lugar para luego atormentarse con su ex-rival en el amor..Pero no tenía de que preocuparse pues ella era más bonita que Misaki..Así que no problema..

**Continuación**

Hola! jejeje no me awante de nuevo gomen ñ.nU, pero esque esta idea la traigo por que una tipa en mi escuela tiene catorce años y tiene un novio de veinticino(que pensamientos tendrá el tipo?)..Y me vino así de repente la idea entenderé si no les gusta la idea ñ.nU y si les gusta denme tiempo para actualizar aparte de que estaba aburrida...Bueno sin más me despido

Este fic va a estar interesante ya va a salir en el siguiente capítulo mi adorado,m cof cof el adorado Inu así que no se lo pierdan..Si como alguien tan ruco puede tener a Kagome iuk XD!..Bueno me retiro

**FIC DEDICADO A LA GENTE QUE LEE MIS HISTORIAS Y QUE SE QUE VAN A ESTAR AHÍ APOYANDOME T.T gracias niñas las kiieroo! (:**

**atte:**

w i l l n i r a


	2. padre e hijo

_**Lo mejor de mi vida**_

**cap.2 padre e hijo..**

_"Creí haberme enamorado de tí..Pero ahora que conosco a tu hijo..Con sus riñas de adolescente me hace desearlo más"_

No vio por ese día a Joshua y al irse a dormir..La soledad que experimentaba era la misma que sintió antes de salir con Joshua, su cama sola..Y sus venticinco años no ayudaban mucho..Por un momento deseo que tubierá a una niña a su lado que la abrazará y durmierá pacíficamente..

Que si la mirarás te dierá ternura al verla dormir..Pero bajo duramente a la realidad..Era Lunes, ni siquiera en domíngo Joshua paraba de trabajar..Era Lunes y estaba camino al buffet, consentrandose en su camino..Pero su mente iba vagando a otro mundo..Un universo alterno..Frenó de manera compulsiva mientras le enviaban un par de insultos..Ladeo su cabeza y entonces aceleró de nuevo..

Llegó algo cabreada, no molestá si no algo..distinta a las veces anteriores..Rin estaba atendiendo una llamada. Kagome iba con ese misterioso aire que tenía en este día..El elevador se detubó y entonces las puertas se abrierón dejando ver su elegante figura pasar por el lugar..Había un par de abogados esperandola, clientes..Entró viendo como la saludaban con una corta reverencia, simplemente les dijo que en cinco minutos les iba a atender..Aceptarón amablemente esperar, mientras Kagome arreglaba un poco su escritorio..

Llamó a Rin para pedirle un café no más de tres cucharadas de ázucar, sin leche..Y con un par de galletas, tambien le pidió que trajerá un par de botellas de agua con varias gaseosas..Rin asintió comunicando ese pedido al de cafetería..

Entonces Kagome se arregló un poco y salío a paso tranquilo..

-el primero-decía mientras veía cuchichear a las demás personas, el primer cliente era una señora de cabello castaño y de ojos marrones con su labial colorado dejar ver su hermosa boca..Kagome entonces escuchó el sonido del teléfono, mientras le indicaba que esperará un segundito..-_estoy ocupada, por favor..Rin sube de inmediato..Pide que...Kana te reemplaze..Yo necesito tu ayuda aquí arriba, además de que recibiras aumento-_era buena chantajeando, mientras la señora se miraba sus uñas..Espantada tal vez de que le vierán las uñas largas a diferencia de una corta..-

Estaba hablando con la señora, mientras le indicaba la situación de su problema.

-según usted me dice..Su esposo la corrío de la casa..Y esa casa es suya-decía mientras la señora ponía una lágrima caerle de sus lados..-mm..Por favor vaya al piso doce..y digale al licenciado Miroku que se encargué de su caso-

Qué acaso la gente no leía sus anuncios, abogada de delincuentes no de bienes y raíces..Sin duda rolo sus ojos, mientras recibía un mensaje de Joshua lo estaba leyendo cuando una elegante mujer, de esvelta figura..Cabello violeta claro con unos intensos ojos verdes..Se veía muy hermosa. Le extendío la mano, más la mujer no recibío su mano y la miró con indiferencia..Si quería ayudarla en juzgado tendría que portarse bien con ella..

-buenos días..señora-decía, mientras se sentaba y veía a la mujer parada..Como si la examinará..-

La mujer de elegantes cabellos, estaba viendo a Kagome..Con sus ojos verdes deborandola como si ella fuerá un león hambriento, Kagome sintió nerviosismo..Y deseando que ella se sentará y murmurará algo..El silencio era desagradable, como si juntarás a dos novios peleados en plena guerra..

-no haz cambiado en nada-Ese comentarío la tomo por sorpresa..Esperando a que la mujer se sentará...Más esta nunca lo hisó así que se quedó pasmada viendola..Esos rasgos eran parecidos a los de alguién más no ubicaba a la persona-Dime Kagome..qué se siente quitarle a una familia su hijo?-Llena de ira alzó su rostro, y mirando con mucho peligro a la mujer..Simplemente hisó una mueca, esta parecía estar serena y segura ante sus palabras-

-miré..señora-decía levantandose de su asiento para cerrar la carpeta-..No se quién es..Y sinceramente no me interesa..Así que hagame el favor de retirarse de mi oficina-con su lapicero apuntando la entrada de la puerta, lo que la sacó más de casillas fue el ver a la mujer sonreír como si eso se lo esperará-

-soy Misaki..Kagome..Mi-sa-ki.-deletreaba su nombre, mientras Kagome abría enormemente la boca..Y la cerraba después la cara victoriosa de Misaki puesto había ganado el primer enfrentamiento-

-vino antes-dijo cordialmente. Intentando no vomitar su desayuno..-

-sí..Mi hijo tenía ganás de ver a su padre y claro deseaba conocer a la 'mujer'..Que le quitó su padre-las palabras hirientes de Misaki estaban dando resultado..La poca tranquilidad con la que amanecío no ayudaba nada..El buen humor desaparecía y esta mujer que venía insultandola con palabras hirientes..-

-Miré 'señora'-del mismo modo en que Misaki decía mujer, ella aplicaba el señora..-yo nunca le quité a su hijo sus padres..Fue usted misma, usted con su apestosa figura..A Joshua le daba vergüenza el besarla..Y claro usted se empeñó en separar a su estúpido hijo de Joshua y ahora no venga reclamando algo que usted misma se hisó-decía exaltada, mientras Misaki con mucho enojó se acercaba y abofeteaba a Kagome-

Se quedó pasma, pues nadie le había tocado el rostro en su vida..

-le pido por favor que salga..de aquí-la voz con mucha díficultad podía hacerla serena, la paciencia se le estaba agotando-

-mira niña quiero que me escuches..Tal vez para Joshua tu eres un juego y no te permitiré que le quites a mi hijo lo que le corresponde-decía la mujer que no se abastecía con decirle quita padres, mujerzuela y muchas indirectas-

-escucheme señora..Si tanto desea la muerte de Joshua entonces reze para que le guarde dinero..-decía dando leves pasos para acercarse a Misaki-Quiero decirle..que ya me tiene harto al venir y ensuciar mi persona..Le pido amablemente que salga..-decía de nueva cuenta, mientras Misaki sonreía hipocritamente-

-sigues siendo la escuincla de hace años..Con la diferencia que sabes defenderte-decía burlesca, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Kagome-

Se sentía furiosa..Así que habló al vigilante..Donde se encargaría que la detubierán por un par de minutos y la humillaran para que la gente pensara que había tomado algo sin permiso..Estubó así parte del día escuchaba hablar a la gente y a sus clientes..Hisó firmar a una familia de esposos el divorcio para después ir a jurado..Sus piernas cansadas imploraban que fuerá a casa y descansará pero apenas eran las cuatro y media..Su estómago ni siquiera tenía hambre..

Con su elegante caminar, bajó las escaleras y fue a su carro a sacar un par de cosas, para después subir y terminar de atender a la gente..Estaba aburrida y desde que Misaki había rondado por su oficina, tubó que ir por un desodorante para dejar un buen olor..Roció casi todo el lugar y se sintió furiosa..Si a esas iban..Y lo peor de todo es que era más hermosa que ella, se había hecho la lipo, cirugía..La odiaba, su irá iba creciendo cada vez que pensaba en ella..

Como es posible que de sebosa y horrenda se haya hecho delgada y hermosa, Sin duda termino aventando ese desodorante por su bote y siguió escribiendo un ensayo para su jefe sobre los últimos juicios que había tenido, nada interesante como su primer caso..Es más podría recordarlo con claridad..Estaba tan nerviosa, siendo apollada por Sango que en ese entonces estaba en la huelga de los estudios..No permitían esa libertidad de salir antes de las cuatro de la tarde estaban en encierro desde las nueve hasta las cuatro era una total injusticia..Como seguía pensando en eso..estaba recordando que sus nervios no paraban de hacerla sentir más intranquila..

Lo que recordaba es que el día ese..El acusado estaba terriblemente desconfiado de ella..No confiaban en ella misma y simplemente con una mezcla de satisfacción de comprobar que la mujer que suponía ser la amante del señor era un trasvesti celoso..

Vaya risas que hubó en ese caso, divertida río al recordarlo de nuevo...Nunca podría superar el miedo que sintió esa vez..Ni tampoco las estruendosas risas de que el testigo era un trasvesti. Con mucho orgullo pudo reducir eso pues no cualquier mujer sabe lo que esta de moda en la temporada de invierno..Estaba terminando la línea y entonces vio entrar apurada a Rin..

Claro Rin estaba asustada con el corazón latiendo tan rápido como una bomba..

-jefa..Kagome-decía exhausta, mientras se hechaba aire con la carpeta-

-dime Rin?-preguntaba preocupada, llendo a su lado para que se sentará y se tranquilizará..La garganta de Rin estaba seca...-

-es que..se me olvidó decirte que hay demasiada tensión en los pisos de abajo..El jefe no apareció en todo el día y al parecer no les van a pagar-Kagome soltó una grande maldición...-

-diablos-decía mientras daba un par de pasos-tengo que pagar, la luz, el agua..Diablos malditos humanistas racistas..De seguro estan pensando dejarnos muertos de hambre-decía furiosa, mientras marcaba un par de cosas..Mientras su jefe comía caviar con champan ella estaba deseando pagar su carro, sus gastos y sus ropas..-

-yo te entiendo-decía Rin que tambien soltaba un par de maldiciones..Algunas tan fuertes como las de Kagome..Y eso que ambas eran buenas trabajadoras-

-Rin consigueme el teléfono del joven Naraku Samigi-decía molesta, mientras Kagome descolgaba el teléfono y Rin solo salía a buscar ese teléfono..Preguntó a varia gente y entonces hasta que lo consiguió vio como Kagome estaba hablando molesta por teléfono..-

Al escucharla hablar se imaginaba como podría llegar alguien como ella a tener a un novio con más canas que su abuelo..Lo más seguro es que ella andaba detrás de el por interés..Pero al escucharla quejarse sobre sus problemas de dinero dedujo que alomejor gastaba más dinero que una familia de cinco integrantes..Sonrío con mucha ternura en verdad Kagome la inspiraba..A pesar de ser agnete personal estaba segura que podía seguir estudiando otra cosa..Entró mientras veía a Kagome colgarlo sin duda estaba más molesta que antes..

Rin le marco pues ella estaba tomando un poco de vino más entusiasmada por acabarselo que por marcar de nuevo..

-espera, espera-decía Rin que ya veía como ella estaba por tomarse la cuarta copa y aún no recibía efecto alguno..-

-espera..tu-decía Kagome, que ya soltaba su boca un olor de alcohol..Entonces la llevó a sentarse y le preparó agua helada con hielo..Marcó el teléfono y aun que no estubó de acuerdo pues Kagome se lo ordenó..Lo tubo que hacer..-

Temblorosa al pensar que Kagome le diría lo que pensaba le extendío el teléfono..Ella hizó una mueca...

_-si?-_la voz seria de sus jefes..Kagome expulsó el aire y entonces respiro hondamente..-

_-escucheme reberendo flojazo..No me importa si me despide..Así que...Escucheme atento, pienso que es una grandisima mierda la forma en que usted maneja esto..No puede pagarnos por que usted de seguro esta en Hawai atendiendo alguna ramera que necesita tener sexo pagado por usted..Y aborresco admitirlo pero estoy demasiado ebría como para poder seguir hablando-_hablaba de manera rápída sin darle tiempo de contestar a Naraku, no estaba ebría o al menos Rin lo pensó..Pues la claridad con la que sus palabras salían era azombrosa-_debería de pagarnos a todos, y sabe que..._-las ideas se le estaban agotando así como tambien su seguridad..Al ver a Rin solamente agarro aire para seguir continuando-_pienso que solo quiere ver vestidas a las mujeres..en faldas por que le excita la forma en que mueven las piernas..Y que con más de treinta como mínimo a tenido relaciones y les aumenta su pago. Exijó que nos pague por que si no lo hace renunció-_Perder a Kagome era como perder a medio departamento, la mitad que iba a trabajar solo iba para verle las piernas o por su excelente rendimiento de trabajo..Y la otra mitad le daba igual con tal de sentirse orgullosos..En verdad Kagome era un orgullo como trabajadora-

_-ahora usted escucheme-_la voz serena de Naraku ante tantas ofensas..era tranquila..Pues iba a planear un ataque efectivo-_puede irse con sus hermosas piernas a trabajar a otro lado..Y no les pagué por que me dio tanta flojera que decidí venirme a Hawai a comer caviar..Pues usted ya tiene un reemplazo gracias por ahorrarme trabajo..-_Tal y como lo pensó..Ahora Naraku era el exaltado..-_Y sabe que puede empezar a irse en este momento estimada Abogada Kagome Higurashi..y adios-_le colgó la llamada, mientras Kagome con toda la furia colgaba enojada-

-IDIOTA!-gritaba molesta, mientras Rin la miraba entusiasmada-

Le explicó lo poco que le dijo Naraku a ella, y sin duda ahora si que estaba jodida..Arregló sus cosas, mientras Rin hacía lo mismo..Metiendo sus cosas en un cartón donde ponía las cosas y entonces dejaba su enfado a otro momento..A veces se guiaba más por sus instintos que por su cabeza..

-maldición-decía tambaleante, como era posible que alguien la reemplazara-

Que alegría le causaría a ese nuevo, le picó molesta al elevador..Pero este se detubó pues vio salir a Rin y después entrar con una caja de cartón igual a la de ella, iba en pleno silencio.

-jefa..yo quiero seguir siendo su asistente-decía Rin apenada, mientras Kagome sonreía..No sabía mucho sobre estas cosas...Así que le regaló una sonrisa-

-tal vez pierdas tu renta-decía Kagome, mientras Rin sonreía entre agradecida y en complicidad-

-debo un mes..Y encontrar trabajo será díficil pero quiero seguir a tu lado-decía apenada..Nunca se había encariñado con alguién como Kagome..Al salir del elevador, vio como los enojados abogados les miraban-

Se acercarón a ellas y Rin les explicó que Kagome se había enfrentado al jefe..Y todos miraban sorprendidos como era de esperarse..Kagome salío con la frente en alto, mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Rin con ternura y mordacidad. Se sentía culpable por Rin iba a perder el lugar donde vivía solo por su boca..No ella desidió seguirla..De todas formas se sentía culpable, así que la vio casi correr hasta ella, intentaba estar en sus cinco sentidos más no lo podía aparentar, caminaba alcoholicamente y entonces..Dijo algo incoherente.

-te irás a vivir conmigo..Tengo un cuarto extra..Y prometó que trabajarás conmigo-decía Kagome que subían a ese carro donde Rin pensó que nunca estaría ahi..Y ahora estaba ahí..-

-pe..pe-decía Rin, pero Kagome la calló con un abrazó nunca alguién podría renunciar al trabajo solo para estar con ella..Le dio las llaves pues no podía manejar..Le dio la dirección y Rin emocionada manejo..-

Al ir por las calles solo vio ese rostro perfecto de Rin, en verdad nunca supó que Rin tubierá un romance con alguién..Y escuchaba rumores de que muchos iban a intentar salir con Rin..

Llegarón a su departamento, Rin miró el lugar donde vivía Kagome ella estaba llendo a la cocina por algo de comer..Pues su estómago estaba acabando con sus energías..Tomó una cerveza y en cuanto termino de comer y de limpiar el desastré Rin dijo que no podía aceptar quedarse con ella a vivir..Kagome insistío hasta que logró conseguir tener compañía con Rin..

Rin estaba emocionada iba a ser compañera de cuarto de Kagome...Kagome habló con Sango quién al escucharla por la vocina sin duda supo que había hecho una estupidez y que había estado tomando..Cuando colgó Kagome en verdad se reprochó el haberle hablado a Sango..

-sigues ebría?-preguntó Rin viendo que Kagome estaba mirando al vacío y solamente podía mordisquear la antena del telefóno-

-no-pronunciaba de manera ágil..-

-en verdad te escuchaste genial-decía Rin que se sentaba en la silla de enfrente y le sonreía..Kagome tambien le regresó ese gesto-

-solo quieró saber quién fue el estupido que me reemplazo!-decía Kagome molestá, mientras se levantaba..-

-algún nuevo que pesco la carnada-decía Rin de manera aburrida-

Plático con ella y al final supo que no se iba a lamentar por un trabajo de tan poca cálidad..Le iba a pedir a Joshua que le abrierá su proío despacho y hacer propaganda de el, pero hayaba díficil esa parte pues aquí estaba la ex-esposa celosa que fue a golpearla..Es cierto no le comentó eso a Sango.

-Rin acomodate..yo iré a ver a una amiga-decía mientras salía apresurada, se despidio lanzandole un beso con la mano a Rin..-

Estaba sonriendo..Kagome tenía un corazón tan sincero, al salir de su departamento al salir vio como entraba Joshua..Vaya hasta que su ruco decrepito se aparecía..

-Kagome-decía Joshua de manera seria...-

-dime?-decía con la intensidad de su enojo fino..No estaba contenta pero tampoco estaba enojada de estar viendolo..Posiblemente si ella le sonreía se vería hipócrita-

-Misaki esta aquí..Y quiero decirte que...ella ya esta instalada en mi casa no debes de ponerte celosa..Ya sabes que entre ella y yo no puede haber nada-Un segundo...-se que te preocupas y todo..Pero no es para que la golpeés-Kagome estaba confundida..ahora ella maltrataba a las ancianitas no?-

-no la golpie ella me golpeo..-decía defendiendose, Joshua no le creía de seguro esa Misaki fue de maricona primero..Maldita ruca inteligente-me las va a pagar..Pero ahorita mi amor estoy ocupada..Regresa cuando mi agenda este desocupada, tal vez intenta localizar a mi secretaria personal-decía con arrogancia mientras pasaba sus ojos a su reloj..Joshua la siguió mirando intensamente..-le llamas y haces tu cita.Y adiós-le dio un beso cerca de los labios mientras se iba..-

Nunca en su vida le había tratado así..Estaba molesta por que Misaki estaba viviendo con el, los celos que Misaki decía era cierto..Todo lo que Misaki era cierto, la miró arrancar mientras el tambien pasaba a retirarse..Pensatibo y algo molestó..Llegó a su trabajo, donde encontró a un hombre de traje parecido a el a diferencia de sus hermosos ojos dorados(si chica no se desmayen es nuestro INU...°¬°..inu ke dirty xD jaja hey imaginenselo con cabello corto que setsiiiii°¬°)..Con su cabello corto y esos elegantes ojos dorados..Con un traje armani costoso..Al parecer lo estaba esperando, se emocionó al verlo después de verlo hace años..

-Inuyasha-decía Joshua orgulloso, parecía querer estar más alto que el, aun que Inuyasha sabía que había venido con un próposito estrechó la mano con su padre, mientras Joshua le abrazaba..-

Esos gestos se hacían cuando eran niños ahora que tenía veinticinco simplemente..Se separó de su padre..

-que grande estas..La última vez que te vi a penas y me llegabas a la cintura-decía su padre emocionado de que su hijo fuerá un hombre muy apuesto-

-te sere sincero..Vine a saludarte y pasar un rato..Mi mamá me indico que estas con alguién-No quería mostrar ese aborrecimiento, pues bien sabía que su padre lo notaría y la defendería a ella..En verdad podría ser un moustro como su madre la describia..-

-si..-decía Joshua, mientras le hacía pasar a su oficina..Un tema como ese debería de ser tratado con delicadeza..Y hasta sutileza-..Amo a mi novia..Por que mentiría si digo que no la amo y la quiero para pasar el rato-Logró hacer una sonrisa en Inuyasha..-

-pero la amas como amaste a mi madre?-decía Inuyasha siempre tubo esa duda..-

-no..-decía Joshua sintiendose culpable-pero es una buena mujer..veinte años menos que yo pero hermosa-Inuyasha pensó que sería un poco más grande tres años de diferencia pero veinte..Qué acaso su padre era un pedofilo?-

-veinte!-decía aún sin creerlo..-

-si..-decía sonriendo, esperando que Inuyasha no se enojará y le gritará furioso..Pero se tranquilizó al ver la tranquilidad como el tomaba el asunto..-

-a de ser una mujer interesada y aprovechada no me extrañaría que no lo tomará encerio-decía como si fuerá cualquier comentario, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso..Bueno de alguien cercano-

-no..La vas a conocer pronto-decía Joshua-

-_"no gracias, no quiero ver como te besuqueas con una jovencita"-_pensaba Inuyasha asqueado..-seguro-decía después de haber pensado en eso-

-no te digo que sea mañana pues ella ahorita esta ocupada-decía mientras pensaba en algo astuto..Pero simplemente no sabía que iba a hacer Kagome en estos días-

-y ella es..?-decía Inuyasha esperando respuesta alguna-

-es abogada..Trabaja en el buffet de Naraku..Es abogada como tú-decía mientras Inuyasha sonreía amargamente..Otra coincidencia y parecido..Amaba las leyes y estaba seguro que ella era una coqueta que se ganaba la vida vendiendo su cuerpo a seres extraños..-

Joshua plático de el, claro el tema de Kagome solo duró menos de tres minutos..Inuyasha se retiró pues tendría una entrevista en su trabajo, así que salío despidiendose diciendo que llegaría a cenar..Joshua le regaló una sonrisa con sus arrugas amargadas marcandocele cerca de los ojos..Salío del lugar, mientras pensaba en la forma de hacer romper la relación de esa mujer que no sabía su nombre y su padre.

Manejó pidiendole a su padre un carro prestado, el aceptó y entonces manejo no conociendo mucho la ciudad..Pero logró llegar a ese buffet de abogados..Donde escuchaba rumores de que una gran mujer había renunciado y otros decían que la habían corrido, subio un par de pisos más..Y encontró viendo como estaba una mujer de cabello negro oscuro y de ojos castaños viendolo fijamente..Observandolo de manera diferente...

Parecía estudiarle con detenimiento, meneando sus caderas ella le indico que entrará a una oficina..Le hizó un par de preguntas donde el contesto con fácilidad; Después de eso ella se retiró diciendole que le iban a hablar a más tardar el día de mañana salío sonriendo mientras se fijaba como sujetaba su mano..Sintio una carga electrica al tocar esa mano blanca..Y entonces se despidio nervioso..

Ya que salío de ahí estubo respirando pesadamente, desatando su corbata y subiendo al carro fue manejando..Paseo un par de cuadras mientras veía el carro que estaba a su lado, una mujer que estaba pintandose los labios con brillo labial..Y después llevaba a su boca un par de mentas..Se le quedó viendo mientras ella por un motivo desconocido se giraba a ver al que le lanzaba esa mirada que casi le hace temblar..

Lo miró y vio esos intensos ojos dorados, se sintio nerviosa con un crujir fuerte en su estómago..No pudo decirle nada, pues los demás carros le estaban pitando así que aceleró mejor se perdió y fue manejando en otra dirección..

Inuyasha se quedó pasmado viendo como esa mujer se iba..Conducía de manera rápida el tomo otra calle mientras se iba a otro lugar había algo en esa mujer..No sabía que pero algo, sentía que la volvería a ver..Pero tal vez solo fue una murada de reflejo..

Una mirada...que logró hacerle sentir algo dentró de el..

**Continuación...**

**Notas de autora:**

**gracias por sus reviews..xDD en verdad me alentarón muchoo..xDD no se que más decir sii va a estar interesante el padre celoso del hijo y el hijo del padre..Al menos se mirarón...**

**Se me haría tan sexy verlos °¬° xD jajaja siii**

**QUIERÓ CONTESTAR REVIEWS(se pone a pensar) ¬,¬ los contestaré pero no me demanden ehh ¬¬'**

**Alejandra **: XD jajaj eh escuchado una cansión de los reyes del camino de veinte años xD no se si sea esa ..Ehm si es de banda x.X si ya se que clase de tipa soy..pero bueno xDD creo que si me colgué al poner a Kagome de veinticinco y al papá de cuarenta..Uhh gracias por tu review y es obvio que actualizaré tienen derecho a lincharme (lo uniko ke lamento es haber nacido veinte años antes que tu..(8))..Bueno u.u si cuando Kagome dejé a Joshua se verá muy mal..pero se pondrá con INUYASHA..ù.u además de que Misaki me choka ¬¬ maldita mujer celosa..Andale andaba con el alumno? o.o que onda con la tipa! pero bueno ya me imagino la escuela hablando de ella u.u pobresita..(suspira) pero que hacer?(rie) siento que es una respuesta larga enserio es una buena idea?..Y sabes amiga(si lo eres verdad è.e --carita de e's xDD)..cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, idea será bienvenida...

**Lorena: **Hola n.nU sii seguiré así, definitivamente mejorarán mucho(no sabes cuanto...Uhhh ya hasta se como Joshua va a cortar a Kagome y toda la cosa °¬°) si tambien habrá lemmon (espero no u,u ..no..despurificar sus sanas mentes(tienen mente sana?)..jajajaja Joshua se ira al baño xD con todo y Misaki xDDD jajaja(que bulgar soy xDD)..Pero bueno yo tambien te mando un abrazo y muchos besos n.n gracias por tu review..

**inuyasha4eeee:** si esta fuerá de lo normal(como yo xD)..pero en fin sigue leyendo è.é y no te pierdas ningún capítulo intrigante de"LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LA MENTIRA"..chalee ù.u ya me equivoque..digo no te pierdas otro intrigante capítulo de..."..."(andrea intenta recordar como se llama su fic..ñ.nUU).."de...Lo mejor de mi viida.."..Bien sii yo tambien apoyo a Sango uhh cuidate mucho n.n y nos vemoos

**Mary-JVR**: Otro review, siguiente! naaahh xD jajajaja como estas?..sii mi mente vuela (y no es por fumar chocolate è.é)sii te paso imaginación es más toma(le da ideas sobre sus siguientes proyectos)..si u,u es desesperante cuando sientes presión sobre ti misma y solo piensas "diablos por que no soy grande ruca y con peloj en el pelicano..u.u " y así te deshaces de tus estudios y haces tu vida divertida..PERO NOHHH! tenemos que sufrir ir a la escuela, pelearnos por sobrevivir y no cometer un oso e incluso tenemos que soportar las humillaciones que nos dan los profes y nuestros padres no quieren que suframos è.é (y esto que xD?) me crees creativa, solo ve a la maestra de españool que tengo ù.u es como tener un tamal atorado ahi..donde te conte(que vulgar soy repito nuevamente xD).sii leerás mucho °¬° por ejemplo se que serás buena niña y te carcajearas con mi perfil(lo modifike no tenia nada que hacer sorprendente verdad xDDD!)..AHH quieres ser una barbie no te preocupes con superwillnira y sus inventos todo puede ser posible (en verdad kieres serlo xD?)..jajaja salee..yaesta serás Miri-chan..la que ayudará a Kagome en sus buenos problemas y que hará la guerra contra Kikyou y ahuyentará esas malas broncas contra Sango y bla bla bla (practicamente serás la doble de Sango xDDDD naaah como crees?)...Yo tambien quiero ser barbie ù.u pero me puse el papel de estilista de Kikyou x.X asii que bueno esto es muy larho xD nos vemoss cuidate mucho y se feliizz(fumate un cigarrito de chokolate °¬°)

**3-Cindy-3**: comparida u.u naH mejor me kedo con el muchacho hermoso ke vende takos xDDD jajaja sii MIRA APARECIO NUESTRO INU Y TIENE EL CABELLO CORTO(andrea babea) ahh °¬° tengo uan foto de el con boxers de croquetitas ahh T.T tube que pelearme por ella xDDD jajajaja sii se que estará interesante lo aseguro(andrea habla como el peje)..Y otra cosa ù.u no se dejen llevar por el summary (en verdad soy un asko poniendo esas cosas xD)..Así que cuidate mucho y me gusta saber que leas mis fics nos vemoss

**Darkirie: **En realidad ami tambien me gusta la idea(es algo que no se discute xDD jaja ashh ke arrogante neL :P) jajaj deseo cumplido actualize..°¬° has leido mis fics oo eso me hace dirty(dios è.é tengo ke dejar de escuchar dirty XD)..Bueno que Inu y Kag se encuentren otro deseo cumplido...jajaja xD no tanto pero al menos ya se vierón tremendo lio que harán en la noche SII NOCHE(no tendrán sexo don't worrie xD) pero bueno sigue leyendo y yo actualizaré pronto cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review n.n nos vemos

**XD me siento como Santa Claus contestando reviews xDD jajaja bueno GRACIAS A ESAS SEIS PERSONAS..estamos en contacto nos vemos :D:D LAS AMOO..POR DEJARME REVIEWS Y HACERME LA NIÑA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO(es neto¬¬)...bueno cuidense por que si se enferman u.u luego me las inyectan en las nachas y eso duele(mi mama lleva obligandome desde el mes pasado ke me tiene ke sacar sangre y yo siempre me safo) pero bueno cuidensee MUCHO Y NOS VEMOSS:D:D:D**

**atte:**

·willnira·

pd.1 ¬¬ si no dejan review me awito miL T.T miren ya hasta lloro de adelantado xDDD jajaja nos vemoss :D:D!


	3. sin saber su nombre

_**Lo mejor de mi Vida**_

**cap.3 sin saber su nombre..**

_"Bailar con una hermosa mujer...Verlá al día siguiente en mi casa.._

_Sentir que ella me buscó..malentendido_

_ella era la mujer de mi padre y mi futura venganza".._

Siguió su camino por un sendero iluminado gallardamente por un estúpido sol..Hubiera deseado poder ir de viaje con "sus amigos"..En lugar de estas en ese estúpido lugar..Se detubó un par de segundos..Estaba en Dallas..La capítal del condado de Dallas..actualmente ubicada en el estado de Texas..

En verdad una hermosura de ciudad..Las luces de los edificios, de los casinos..Y de las calles hacían un hermoso paisaje nocturno encendido ante el..Sus ojos dorados no paraban de sentirse orgullosamente emocionados, por tener la suerte de ver el paisaje gratuita..Aspiró profundamente mientras guardaba el olor en su pecho..Se consentraba a pesar de ser más de las ocho de la noche se consentraba..Y se formulaba la pregunta sobre si volvería a ver a la chica del coche..

Meneó su cabeza, aún no se acostumbraba a pensar en exceso en una mujer..Lo más seguro era que no la volvería a ver y si la veía. Simplemente le preguntaría su nombre..Regresó al auto mientras lo encendía y decendía de la colina..

Llegó al lugar donde los carros estaban formados en líneas rectas, o estacionados..Iba a divertirse después de un día donde su entrevista de trabajo para ser dueño de un piso en un buffet de abogados..Necesitaba algo de distracción para desaburrirse y sentirse útil; Estaba ideando una forma macabra de separar a su madrastra y a su padre para darle el pase libré a su madre..Su plan era sencillo no tan eleborado como en las películas pero si sencillo..Es más no hayaba un momento perfecto para iniciarlo..

**- - - **

Sango estaba frente a su computadora, mientras recibía un par de documentos por msn. Seguía trabajando a pesar de ser esa hora de la noche, con su cabello juntado en un chongo y algunos cabello castaños callendo de lado..Sus lentes rectangulares algo bajo del puente de la nariz..Miroku durmiendo..Su mirada castaña se posó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo..Media espalda descubierta..Siguió al teléfono mientras bajaba con su dedo el documento y después dictaba un par de números..

Al final termino viendo signos raros, salío del cuarto frotandose la sien, mientras escuchaba tocar la puerta de su casa..Bajó algo preocupada y viendo como estaba Kagome..Usando una falda negra con un moño como cinto..la falda era una mini..Que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, una simple blusa de top que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen..Sus pies cubiertós por unas zapatillas negras parecidas a la blusa negra con rosa..Una elegante convinación.

Sango seguía viendola, no tenía tanto sueño pues a penas eran las ocho y media..Así que le extrañaba que Miroku estubiese durmiendo.

-qué haces aquí?.-preguntó de manera mecánica al ver como Kagome sonreía..El aroma de un perfume costoso estaba haciendola casi temblar ante la sensación-

-tenemos que salir-decía mientras le agarraba la mano a Sango y se emocionaba hablando-es una noche perfecta..-Sango con sus pocos ánimos la miró como si estubiera loca-

-Kagome...no es mi problema que no encuentres a alguien con quien tener sexo..-decía con sarcásmo, mientras miraba a Kagome en verdad no era una buena hora..Sus parpados cansados y su cuerpo pidiendo moverse un poco con esa música ruidosa de estos tiempos..Que chido, ahora hablaba como si fuerá una anciana abuela de ochenta y nueve nietos..-yo estoy..algo cansada..-decía mientras terminaba la frase, Kagome arqueó la ceja y entonces sonrío más-

-Sango tienes media hora para arreglarte..Estoy segura que tendrás una orgía con más de ochenta adolescentes, nos embriagaremos tanto que no recordaremos con quién tubimos sexo..Y si es posible hacemos orgía con los teletubis-Claro no era cierto simplemente un decir de que iban a disfrutar muy bien la noche..Sango parecía pensarla, lo mejor hubierá sido decirle "NO", pero al recordar que no tenía empleo y que posiblemente estaba desolada por que la abofetearón..Sintió ese cariño de amigas..Le dijó que saldría en quince minutos, lo escencial como para subir corriendo y no despertar a Miroku..Un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca casi con encaje con negro igual que sus zapatillas negras..Parecía una de esas modelos que usaban Versace..-

Cuando Kagome encendío el auto, vio salir a Sango muy emocionada..Era fugarse de sus padres..Una aventura que en sus días de rebeldía repetía seguido de hecho hasta dudaba de que sus padres supierán que una vez fumó marihuana..Y tambien dudaba que supierán que estubo detenedia por tener un pleito callejero..De hecho sus padres sabían pocas cosas; La forma aburrida en que abría el coche fue encontrado por Kagome..

-tres segundos..Si en tres segundos no consigues que te saquén a bailar tienes derecho a irte-decía Kagome guiñandole el ojo, mientras Sango asentía..De seguro iban a ir a un antro de esos a la moda donde el pase era de muchachos mayores de 18 hasta veinte..Diablos ya eran viejas para esto..Pero la inmadurez de Kagome no aguantaba..-

Kagome manejó sin cuidado las calles iluminadas escandalosamente y su música extraña tocando por todas partes..Y la mezcla que le mandarón eran practicamente los sonidos de una mujer teniendo sexo con una cansión de rock..Algo que solo escuchaban los gemidos de la mujer y rápido se giraban a ver el auto pero era imposible a menos que tubierán un microfóno y que tubierán a dos personas teniendo sexo lo cual era catalogado como imposible..

Llegarón en menos de veinte minutos..Buscó lugar dejando a Sango que hicierá fila..

-Sango, que haces aquí?-preguntó una compañera que era faltante de obesidad era anorexica y posiblemente una mujer playboy cara..De esas que tenían sus películas y hasta su sección en la revista de deportes.-

-en realidad no me dí cuenta lo mucho que amo hacerme idiota y hacer fila-Sarcásmo..Una simple palabra para escuchar esa frase..últimamente era demasiado sarcástica..No será que era la menopausia..Daba igual, vio llegar a Kagome que atrajó miradas como si fuerá reina Malibu 2006 y sus bellos senos rebotando..Claro tres minutos más y no entraban gracias a Kagome tenían mesa..Y gracias a Sango tenían bebidas gratis si Miroku supierá que todavia le gustaba esta diversión...De seguro iba a sacarla de las greñas..Río con diversión pero al ver como el sonido en verdad era demasiado ruidoso y el humo de la pista de baile estaba casi tapandole la vista..Por un tiempo pudo ver con claridad pero después sus ojos se empezarón a cerrar..fue al baño a limpiarse laa cara-

Kagome estaba terminando de beber su 7x7, miraba la pista de baile con gente inexperta bailando..Moviendo su trasero para llamar la atención, su cabello enmarañado..Le dio asco la forma de ver a esas gatas bailar..

-"sin duda bailar es esto"-pensaba, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a agarrar ritmo..Necesitaba energías así que bebio la bebida de Sango y después fue al centro de la pista moviendose extrañamente mejor que todas las demas, dejando a media gente perpleja..Estaban pensando que lo que bailaban era la onda, Kagome estaba bailando casi al grado de sudar demasiado, su cabello estaba sensual y arreglado..Sus manos estaban moviendose a ritmo de la música..-

La mirada albarina fue a la pista ya que no paraban de señalarla..Era una mujer hermosa bailando en medio de todos atrayendo miradas..Al verla bailar no evitarón aplaudirle al finalizar la pieza..Después comenzo otra mejor y comenzarón a bailar ahí fue donde Inuyasha aprovechó para acercarse..Al estar cerca de ella, simplemente le miró su hermoso escote..No era el más grande pues había visto más voluminosos, simplemente pegó su cuerpo al de la chica..Y comenzó a bailar con ella..a Kagome parecía no importarle era la onda el bailar así..

Y recordó a la chica del auto, era ella..Rosando su cuerpo como expertos y ella se giró a verlo..sus ojos dorados eran el recuerdo de esa tarde con un coche de enfrente..Le sonrío de manera elegante pensando que no lo volvería a ver..Así que bailo con el claro su cuerpo más alejado del de el..Ya que Joshua no podía enterarse que ella estaba divirtiendose después de una ardua discusión.

La sonrisa del chico de ojos dórados era tan perfecta..

-te vez bien-le dijo el, mientras le tomaba de la mano y la pegaba a su cuerpo..Era una cansión calmada, una lenta romantica..-

Kagome entonces se tranquilizó..Sango ya se había retirado al verse totalmente ignorada..Ella había bailado con Kagome así ambas habían llamado la atención pero ahora la que no estaba casada era más importante..De todas formas necesitaba revisar un par de cosas de su computadora..La dejó bailar y tener sexo a mitad de la pista con ese sujeto mientras ella se despedía de la poca gente que conocía.

Kagome seguía sonriendo, era algo distinto..Ya que poca gente bailaba en pareja decidío alejarse..de el.

-oye bailas bien..sabes tengo que irme-decía Kagome que estaba quitando de su cuerpo las manos de Inuyasha el por su parte estaba con la mano en la cintura..Inuyasha entre decepcionado le sonrío y le dijo al oído que daba igual y no importaba..Kagome era demasiado sensible, así que daba lo mismo el estar con ella que con otra-me tengo que ir..idiota-dijo de manera ruda, mientras se alejaba de el y tomaba su bolso para salir apurada-

Sango había salido en un taxi..Kagome estaba arrancando efectivamente era más fácil hacer las fiestas..Pasada de la media noche iba llegando a su apartamento una Rin dormida en el sillón estaba peresozamente dormida mientras que de su mano colgaba una pluma..Y de su labio residuo de baba.

Kagome fue a dormirse pero antes cubrío el cuerpo de Rin con una manta..Se durmio con una simple pijama, al cerrar sus ojos sintío la cálidez con la que su cuerpo chocó con la de ese muchacho..Por cierto no sabía su nombre, pero era definitivamente guapo..Era como una ebría adolescente que llegaba de una dura escapada..Quedó plenamente dormida..

**- - -**

Inuyasha simplemente llegó más tarde a la casa donde iba a vivir..En verdad solo había cuadros de pinturas caras, estatuas pequeñas..Y un hermoso delfín de cristal en medio de la piscina..

Estaba tirandose en la cama no había parado de buscar a la muchacha que dos veces se cruzó en su camino..Antes de cerrar sus ojos y de bostezar..Creyó que ella le llamaba su voz había sido fuerte debido a la música..Pero esos repegones tan sensuales...(momento..repegones de esos que cuando bailan, nada exagerado ni nada de sexo ù/u). Lo habían dejado pensar tal vez ella acostumbraba a ir a ese antro todos los días..Se durmío solamente con un boxer sin preocuparse si debía cubrir su pecho o algo..El aire que entraba por la ventana era tan frío que lo incitaba a cubrir solamente sus piernas..Y se quedó dormido..

**- - -**

Despertó por el agradable olor de algo cocinado con mucho amor..Y se había olvidado de cenar, así que despertó mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello..Sin preocuparse; con pereza estaba llegando a la cosina rascandose el trasero y sobandose la sien..Posiblemente gracias a su desvelada y no cenar..Fue tentada por ese aroma tan delicioso y termino viendo como Rin estaba haciendo volar un hot cake..Se veía demasiado esponjosito, ella podía manejar el sartén con cierta especialidad..

-vaya!-decía Kagome que frotaba sus ojos y tomaba asiento en un banco que estaba cerca de la barra donde ponía algunas cosas..En ese momento Rin estaba ocupando casi toda la cosina..En su mejilla había mezcla para hacer los hot cakes..Y parte de su nariz tenía harina-no sabía que supierás hacer eso-decía, mientras Rin ponía el hot cake esponjosito, sobre un plato..Después siguió haciendo otros más para tener un desayuno completo.-saben ricos-decía Kagome que estaba por terminarse el primero..Rin estaba sonriendo-

-en verdad mi padre me enseñó a prepararlos-decía Rin que estaba recordando unos buenos tiempos..-

-oh..y el..?-preguntaba Kagome, mientras Rin la miraba-

-el falleció al año siguiente de enseñarme -decía con tranquilidad-

-yo..lo siento-decía Kagome incomoda-

-no te preocupes..Y bien a donde fuiste ayer?-preguntó Rin que estaba dejando de comer para llevar su café a la boca-

-oh salí y conocí a un **_tipo_** demasiado guapo..No tanto como Joshua aun que Joshua no es guapo-Comenzaba a hablar como tarabilla, y eso era cuando se emocionaba con algo que no conocía..Y mantenia su admiración en palabras-pero..bueno..bailé con **_el tipo_**..-Rin estaba pensando por que le decía 'el tipo'..A menos que ella no se hubierá presentado..Y le dijerá por algún nombre extraño..-

-y como se llamaba **_el tipo_**?-preguntaba Rin, mientras asentuaba en su pregunta al tipo-

-en verdad importa eso?-Le contestaba Kagome con una pregunta, Rin solamente sonreía..-

-como es posible que bailes con un sujeto que ni sabes su nombre..Y de seguro le has deber pegado tus senos y lo has deber asfixiado..Dios pobre tipo-decía Rin sintiendo pena por el sujeto desconocido(osea Inuyasha)-

-en realidad el era el pervertido-decía Kagome, que acomodaba su relato obviando la parte que le dijo hermosa..Por que lo erá-y dijo que era hermosa..Y no mentía-decía divertida, enrroscando en sus dedos un mechón-

-en verdad apreciería que tu novio no se enteré de esto..Un sermón sobre humanidades y sospechosos..Y un par de guaruras a tu lado-decía Rin con sarcásmo..mientras Kagome reía-

Estubierón conversando de manera divertida, pues Rin parecía de esos sujetos graciosos..Y sabía imitar la voz de bob esponja..Algo que en verdad le gustó..Pues su personaje favorito era calamardo..No sabía por que ese molusco le recordaba a alguien..Quién podría ser?...Sango?..Tal vez a ella, sonreía divertida Sango tubó que regresarse sola todo por culpa de ese sujeto extraño con sus acosos sexuales..Ojala y se haya quedado con una resaca y una multa..

Fue a bañarse, ya que Rin prefirío leer el periódico y deteniendose en la sección de deportes para poder ver a los futobistas..Recordó lo mala novia que había sido ayer en su enojo por las mentiras de la arpía de Misaki..Y en verdad odiaba a esa tipa, es más ahorita estaba sumergiendose totalmente para deshacerce de la mugre de ayer..Y de ese baile extraño que hizó ayer, que le daba pena recordarlo..

**- - - **

Lo levantó el maldito despertador, mientras bajaba a desayunar..No era muy temprano, así que bajo por las escaleras una sirvienta le dijo que su padre había salido por unos asuntos..Y su madre se fue a hacer un fácial caro ya que la tarjeta de su padre no tenía límites..Y bueno tenía la casa para el solo, los sirvientes a las doce terminaban sus labores y solamente iban a descansar un poco..Recorría la casa hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía..

Se detubó en un cuarto donde estaba la biblioteca..Entró y esculcó el lugar, viendo con agrado que aún estaba ese rayón que tanto tiempo intentó ocultar..Era una carita no tan féliz de esas que se veían maniacas..

Volvío a salir y entonces escuchó unos pasos claros que iban directo a la sala, estubó esperando que fuerá su madre pero vio lo contrarío a su madre; Una hermosa mujer con una ropa de vestir demasiado casual estaba entrando a la sala y a la vez esperando poder ver a Joshua, pero simplemente sus ojos que estaban siendo tapados por unos lentes cafés..Vio como estaba ahí el muchacho de cabello corto y ojos dorados de la noche anterior, se rascó la nuca y entonces se safó de los lentes para meterlos dentro de su bolsa..Lo observo el estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras y al ver su rostro se quedó totalmente impresionado de ver a esa muchacha..

Kagome entonces con irónia pensó lo más detestable era el hijo de Joshua y Misaki que asco había bailado con el..Se molestó un poco..Inuyasha tambien estaba muy sorprendido viendola, se veía más bonita que ayer..Pero qué hacía ella aquí?..Tanto le interéso que había logrado hayar su dirección..?

-qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Inuyasha que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder apreciarla mejor que en la oscuridad de ayer..Ella seguía sorprendida como fue tan estúpida y no haberse dado cuenta?..Bueno el parecido no era muy grande ya que solo se parecían en muy pocas cosas-

-diablos-murmuraba mientras arqueaba una ceja-perdón es que me gustaste tanto que tube que buscarte-decía con sarcásmo, obvio Inuyasha no se la creyó y roló sus ojos en modo de arrogancia..Y su mente trabajo más rápido que una máquina de vapor-

-eres la novia de mi padre?-decía Inuyasha muy sorprendido al ver el rostro de Kagome-

-Iuk eres el hijo de Misaki-decía mientras lo veía algo molesto-

-Que asco baile contigo-decía Inuyasha molestó y ahora que la tenía enfrente no sabía que decirle-que idiota-si se refería a el no tenía ningún problema en reprocharle algo-tu fuiste la causante por el dolor de mi madre-decía apuntandola de manera grosera, claro ahora el tambien la catalogaba como una rompe familias..-

-estoy confundida-decía con irónia-tu madre primero me dice que tu estabas destrozado..Ahora resulta ser ella, en verdad Misaki es toda una arpía..maldita mujer por que no va con mi psícologo-decía como la vez en que plático con Rin estaba nerviosa y a la vez sorprendida..Debía dejar de estarlo no tenía por que quedarse así todavía si desde el principio supó que Joshua tenía un hijo de su edad y ¡vaya hijo!-

Inuyasha la escuchó hablar..

-si, si claro..Tu en verdad estas loca..-decía Inuyasha que sonaba de manera grosera-como se te ocurre tener de novio a un señor ya de más de cuarenta?-decía exaltado, claro esa pregunta se la estaba formulando desde que se enteró ayer que su padre era un pedofílo-

-por que es maduro..-decía simplemente cruzandose de brazos-además eso no es de tu incunvencia mocoso-decía de manera burlesca, presumiendole que ella si tenía novio y no andaba de urgida como el-además yo tengo novio y ando de urgida en los antros..Qué acaso creíste que vine a verte por que en verdad eres el hombre más guapo de toda la faz de la tierra?-decía burlona y con arrogancia, el no era esa persona..La persona tenía nombre y era Leo Dicaprio aun que estubierá casado-obvio no niño..Además flash informativo ni siquiera sabes bailar-decía empujandolo por fin actuaba como esa niña caprichosa y mimada..-

-feh!-decía simplemente, mientras la miraba ella estaba buscando a alguién-si buscas a mi padre, el salío..Parece que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar con una chiquilla-decía poniendo mucho enfacís en la palabra "chiquilla".-y flash informativo primor..Tenemos la misma edad-decía intentando usar el mismo tonto de ella..Kagome se molestó de imitarle su frase y entonces lo miró los ojos dórados se veían como unas dagas que se encajaban filosamente sobre su cuerpo..Y no lo había notado pero su pecho era perfecto, no, el no era perfecto solo era un chiquillo como todos los demás..Cuidado por mamí y papí..Y ella era una perra por andar detrás de su padre pero qué demonios..Así que el estaba en boxers presumiendole que?-no crees que deberías de andar con una camisa encima o algo?-decía de manera normal..Muy tranquila pues había visto diferentes pechos-

-es mi casa y no quieró..Qué te molesta que tenga mejor pecho que mi padre?-estaba casi agarrandole la mano para que lo tocará..Iba a poner en marcha su plan-

-no me interésa eso-decía arrebatandole la mano, mientras formaba una sonrisa-bueno me tengo que ir-decía abriendo enormemente los ojos al ver como el se rascaba su entre pierna-eres un cerdo-decía empujandolo, claro el solo dío un par de pasos atras y le estiró la mano, queriendo tocar a Kagome-no me toques..-decía alejando su cuerpo de las sucias manos-bueno cerdo me tengo que ir..y no fue un gusto...Y por favor dile a tu padre que me llame que tengo que hacer una cosa de negocios muy importante..No, es más dile la noticia de que mi asqueroso jefe Naraku me despidio..-Inuyasha entonces parpadeo confundido ese era el nombre de su jefe-

-trabajas para Naraku?-Kagome parpadeo confundida-

-trabajaba; qué no escuchaste?-decía de manera sarcástica, mientras ponía cara de "no me importan tus preguntas"..Y entonces Inuyasha río-

-así que tu eres a la tipa que corrierón..ja,ja,ja-se burlbaba de ella, Kagome abrío la boca y lo abofeteo de manera divertida..Se moría de ganas por hacer eso desde que su mente captó que era el hijo de Misaki-

Inuyasha se molestó era la primera vez que una mujer lo abofeteaba suerte que no dolío.

-no me digas que tu eres mi reemplazo?-decía burlesca, era obvio que Naraku regresaría pidiendole que volvierá lo conocía..Al verlo asentir sintío ira-

-no puede ser..-decía molesta, mientras molesta pegaba un leve gritó ahogado con la boca cerrada y se salía sin despedirse-

-un mensaje para mi padre?-decía en voz alta, pues ella ya estaba por irse-

-VETE AL DIABLO..IDIOTA-decía gritándole mientras cerraba las puertas detrás de ella, al menos tenía bonita voz..Pensó Inuyasha-

Sonrío al verla irse, se veía bonita enojada..Su mente estaba pensando en el plan..Oh su plan era divertido en todas las formas..Le quitaría poco a poco lo que le pertenecía a ella..Y se lo daría a su madre, sonrío aún más sin querer le había quitado el trabajo..Punto para Inuyasha, se fue a desayunar aún con ese agradable sabor de la víctoria..

Aun que debía reconocerlo, la suerte de su padre era muy grande encontrar a una mujer tan hermosa..como novía no es normal..Y supusó que ella esperaba su muerte para intentar quedarse con la herencía pero si su padre confiaba tanto en ella es por que ella era una buena persona..Iba a decirle gusto en conocerte pero no sabía todavía su nombre..Fue a la cosina y entonces le preguntó a una sirvienta su nombre..Ella dijo que se llamaba 'Kagome' solo sabía su nombre de pila..Sonrío de manera agradable..Pues Kagome era muy bonita..Con amyor razón debía seguir el plan.

**- - -**

Kagome había marcado a Sango..El teléfono sonaba y sonaba...Hasta que por fin contestó la misma Sango, la voz de Sango era con flojera..Supusó que no iba a ir a trabajar y supusó bien..

_-Kagome..que demonios?-_decía Sango que bostezaba y entonces Kagome intentando controlarse..Y con la voz tranquila..habló-

_-con ese sujeto que baile con el, lo recuerdas?-_le preguntaba Kagome..Sango hizó un sonido afirmatorio..-

_-qué con el?-_preguntaba, Kagome estaba respirando pesadamente-

_-es el hijo de Joshua..un cerdo-_decía sin hayar adjetivos califícativos que pudierán descubrirlo..Conversó con Sango y ella entonces sonrío..Y sacó a la luz un poco de sarcásmo y Kagome simplemente sonrío..-

Kagome la invitó a comer para que le presentará a Rin..Sango aceptó llevaría a Diana para que la conocierán..Miroku estaba trabajando así que sería tarde de chicas..divertido no?..

Pero Kagome estaba molestá por ser la pareja de un baile erótico(así lo llamaba)..del hijo de Joshua..Demasiados enrredos en su vida y solo fue la primera vez y con el hijo detestable que la llamaba mujerzuela..Oh eso le daba a entender por quitarle a su madre su mensualidad..Qué coraje..Pero iba a ser una recatada dama y seguiría como si nada..Claro...estaría en problemas si el niño de papí abría el pico..y decía lo de ayer..Que se ganaría tal vez la desconfíanza de su padre y ella de paso un adión a la relación..Irónico..muy irónico..

Solo esperaba la tarde para poder contarle a Sango..Solo eso..

_**·continuación·**_

**notas de autora:**

graciasss por sus reviews, por su cálido apollo..jaja..Ehmm reglas de no contestar reviews : y espero que en verdad no creán que tiro al loco sus reviews..:o bueno..solamente podré decir..que..

**Novela venezolana..no conosco a esos actores perdón xD..soy mexicana debo decirlo y que yo sepá no e escuchado algo así y me cabe decir que no..No es la idea sacada de una novela..Será mejor que ver a Leonardo Dicaprio en pelotas(broma por parte de la autora) si eres hombre te dejará sin pelotas..Y si eres mujer buena pregunta te hará cortar la regla xD jajaja neL es mentira(perdón si las ofendo xD)..Pero en fín no no es de ninguna telenovela venezolana..**

**Rayos al peje no?..u.u yo que pensaba que era el más wapo..xD si es aparte ..jaja gracias por tu apoyo..Gracias por tu comentario uno nunca sabe que mente traé la autora y definitivamente que cosas drásticas puedan ocurrir..**

**Si el lemon me gusta no tengo gracias a Dios nada en contra del lemon y del romance..Mirame aquí estoy intentando escribir algo bonito y raro de Inuyasha y Kagome..y espero que te guste el capítulo..No soy graciosa intento imitar caras pero no lo soy...Bueno mi humor es de pervertida no tanto pero sí..xD en fin me gusta el sarcásmo pero no lo practico demasiado..En fin gracias por este review..**

**Si..bueno yo no se que estaba esperando para que pasará algo..Sin duda el cuarto capítulo ni se diga..Saldrán a dar un paseo agarrados de la mano y hablandose al oído..xDjajaj nOup eso no pasará..No u.u te decepcione Inuyasha conocé a Kagome pero NO SE PRESENTÁN que clase de locos haría eso..esperen no adivinen YO!..ù.uyo tambien sueño..y vaya que sueño y despierta ù.u, no te recomiendo que estes sentada en la compu tu trasero crecerá y me hecharán la culpa por eso..gracias por tu suerte..Y tmb me encanta "la s"..eso no lo entendí mucho..XD pero mira te dedico esa piesa de baile raro que hacen Inu y Kag..xD**

**jajaja sexy xD?..sii actualize en serio que bien hisè fèliz a alguien..sii se encuentren te cumplì un deseo..Y que saltè la pasiòn diablos..ù.u eso no pasa pero falta poco..jaja sii ese vejete terminarà vendiendo droga xD jaja no mentiras..Yo te mando esta actualizaciòn y un coche (jaja mentiras)..pero te mando un beso, un abrazo, un gracias por tu apoyo y review y \m/ VIVA MEXICO.!XD bueno nada que ver pero gracias n.n**

Espero qe identifiken sus respuestas por los reviews n.n una pista..estan en orden..GRACIAS Y SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS QUE YO DE GOLOSA LOS ACEPTO XDDD nos vemos :D

atte:

_**willniissss xDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	4. presentación

_**Lo mejor de mi vida**_

_**cap.4 presentación**_

_**"Me gusta tu risa me gusta tu boca**_

_**me gusta creer que por mí tu estas loca"**_

Despertó toda asustada, mientras brincaba en su cama..Y antés de salir toco su bello rostro el suelo. Superficial.

-Kagome eres superficial-Era la tercera vez que RIn le decía eso, no era superficial..Todo menos superficial..Y quitaba las cosas que empezarán con super..-

-que palabras empiezan con _'super?'_ -preguntó la pelinegra, mientras Rin parecía pensarla-

-supertonta, superidiota, super, superbien, supertu, superpadre..-En realidad Rin no era buena para estos juegos-

-bien..quedáte aquí vere si Naraku puede regresarme el trabajo, es más lo demándare-decía divertida-apunta..esto..primer logro llenar a la altura de Naraku-Rin quisó ahogar su risa pero fue imposible. El óptimismo con lo que lo decía le conmovía-

-y cuando le ganes?-preguntó no créyendole. Era cierto Kagome iría y tal vez apuñalaría por la espalda a Naraku jugaría en jugado ser la persona más santa, convencería al mundo..Si su fama era mediana con Naraku si se une a otro bufet sin duda iba a ser enorme fuerá de el-

-cuando le gané me burlare de el-Era cierto siempre su sueño fue quitar del poder a Naraku..-

Su obesa..capacidad para soñar despierta era tan grande..

-sabes..cual es mi problema?-giraba bruscamente el volante. Rin se sujetó fuerte, Kagome estaba pensando algo extremadamente raro..-

Por un momento solo estaba esperando la desesperada estampida entre el concreto y el carro..Pero luegi vío como se detenía el carro y dejaba ver a una grande mansión.

-no vengo arreglada-Kagome, simplemente sonrío-

-si estas bonitas, conocerás a la pesada Misaki..Y me ayudarás con esa vívora..Al hijo solamente velo..Y Joshua ese déjamelo a mí..-

Rin asintío, mientras su cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas. El chofer se llevó el carro, la mansión se veía hermosa y eso que era hora de almorzar, pudo escuchar movimiento dentró de la casa, Kagome tocó el timbre mientras rápido se levantaban a abrir. Abrío una sirvienta, ella les sonrío y entonces Rin simplemente pasó después de Kagome, la casa era hermosa..

Kagome miró como aparecía la vívora de Misaki.

-gata al fin llegaste-Rin notó el amor con el que Misaki trataba a Kagome, y ella le sonrío-

-es mejor llegar antes..Luego se te acaba el sello de garantía como a ti-Rin intentó aguantar la risa, Kagome se quitó el chaleco y se lo dio a Misaki, esta dejó ver en su cara el malestar-

-Rin ella es..la depravada sexual que me mando rosas el otro día..osea Misaki, Misaki ella es Rin-Rin estiró su mano, pero Misaki ni siquierá la miro. Decidio guardarse la mano y juguetear con ella..-

-que mal educada eres Misaki..Pero bueno viniendo de tí..-rolaba sus ojos, mientras veía como bajaban las escaleras Joshua e Inuyasha-

-Kagome-decía Joshua, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Kagome. Ella al verlo, le sonrío y lo abrazó le susurró algo al oído y el simplemente sintío nervios. Rin estaba viendo todo, observó a Inuyasha..Estaba mirando con...cierta intensidad a Kagome. Y luego miró a la vívora mayor..Ella en sus ojos notaba el odío con el que miraba a Kagome..-

-Kagome tengo que ir a destrozar..a tu enemigo me voy-Rin simplemente se fue, sin dar tiempo a Kagome para detenerla..-

Se le erizó la piel con solo sentir la mirada dórada de Inuyasha, el silencio fue un poco grande. Joshua estaba firmando un par de cosas importantes..

-Inuyasha ella es Kagome..Kagome el es Inuyasha-Joshua estaba casi agarrandoles a ambos las manos para que se saludarán-

-mucho gusto-dijo Kagome de manera hipócrita, mientras Inuyasha la miraba intensamente.-

-no puedo decír lo mismo perdón-La mueca de malestar de Kagome cambío, ella llegó con toda la buena vibra y este chiquillo simplemente no aceptaba el mucho gusto-

-que niño tan mal críado, es obvio que eres hijo de Misaki..-no pudo retener ese comentario, Joshua estaba con los ojos abiertos y comenzó a toser levemente para detener la tensión que se formaba de nueva cuenta-

Inuyasha la miró con mucho recelo y ganás de estrangularla..

-Joshua creó que mejor me voy, y metanse su dulce almuerzo por su trasero-les guiñaba el ojo a Inuyasha y a Misaki, pero Joshua la detubó por la muñeca..-

-Kagome necesitamos hablar-Kagome roló sus ojos, era como una niña pequeña siendo regañada por haber hecho algúna travesura-

Inuyasha miraba como su padre sujetaba a Kagome y pedía permiso para hablar con ella, Misaki rápido asintío y lo tomó del brazo para dar un par de órdenes sobre como debería de estar la comida, se estaba sirviendo un poco de jugo. Inuyasha estaba tomando una manzana y luego se la llevó a la boca..

Misaki viendo que su hijo estaba despistado por la manzana, rápido sacó un polvo blanquesino de su bolsa y lo llevó dentró del jugo de naranja..Batío un poco para que el mal sabor no estubierá tan consentrado, después que vío como entraba una Kagome algo irritada y detrás de ella llegaba Joshua con su cara llena de tranquilidad..Una vez lo vío enojado y en verdad se asusto, los arrebatamientos de loco le asustarón y llegó a pensar tambien que le iba a golpéar..

-bien..supongo que empezemos-decía Misaki, mientras Joshua buscaba un tema de conversación. Kagome masticaba de manera lenta, mirando a Misaki..Quién no le quitaba los ojos de encima-

Quisó sacarle la lengua pero no pudo, Inuyasha estaba bebiendo su jugo..Su celúlar sono.

-perdón-dijo, mientras dejaba la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantaba a contestar. Su celúlar siempre estaba prendido por sí pasaba algo o Dios sabe pero por alguna emergencía..-

_-con ellos-susurraba, mientras todos hablaban de algo. Joshua les decía que fuerán amables con ella..Inuyasha simplemente dijo un asperó "aja"..Y Misaki estaba más obstinada en coquetearle con la mirada-supongo que sí..puedo-_

Kagome sonrío mientras terminaba la llamada..Joshua estaba viendola, el rostro de Kagome era tranquilo. Como si algo bueno le hubierá pasado, Inuyasha tosío un poco.

-bueno-dijo Kagome tomando asiento, para volver a concluír con su comida, pero le fue imposible..Miró el reloj y entonces supuso que la mañana pasaría de manera lenta-me dijo Joshua que estudías leyes-decía mientras miraba a Inuyasha con recelo, sabía perfectamente cuanto iba a ganár..Y en que maldito lugar era su oficina..Y odiaba eso, el..Por que de todos los abogados era el?..-

-así es-decía mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Kagome-trabajo para Naraku-Joshua al escuchár ese nombre, supó que Kagome iba a hacer un mal comentario pero no fue así..-

-vaya..Yo renuncié a el..vaya, leyes no es fácil..-decía mientras buscaba un tema nuevo de conversación-

-y dime..Ya piensas cambiar tu actitud?-preguntó Misaki, mirando a Kagome-

-ahm..de hecho estoy llendo con una psícologa me ayuda a enfrentar el desamor que me carga verte-con irónia y sarcásmo le contestaba a Misaki-

-y quién te llamo?-preguntó Joshua, que estaba consentrado viendo la actitud de su familia con Kagome..Inuyasha se mostraba tranquilo, Misaki era la que nunca bajaba la guardía ahora entendía por que Kagome se sabía defender tan bien, Misaki no era una fiel gatita..-

-era Sango-decía mientras soltaba un lento suspiro-Miroku y Sango por motivos de trabajo van a salir y me quedaré con Diana una semana-decía como si eso no fuerá nada-

-Diana?-preguntaba Misaki, que quería que Kagome se tomará de una buena vez el jugo de naranja-

-si es mi sobrina-decía de manera monótona, mientras Misaki arrugaba su nariz y volvía a tomar el jugo-

Inuyasha estaba viendola hablar, sus labios suaves..Su hermoso rostro, apartó su vista de ella, y entonces vio como se levantaba.

-ire por algo de tomar-decía mientras, agarraba su plato y su jugo..-me llevaré esto-decía divertida, mientras salía del comedor y se internaba por el pasillo para ir a la cocina..Inuyasha se excusó diciendo que iba a ir a ver si le llegarón unos documentos, dejó solos a Joshua y a Misaki solos ella se mostraba indiferente con Joshua; Pero el le tomó la mano y luego le sonrío-

Iba viendo como Kagome estaba en una interesante llamada..

_-soy una idiota, no esperá..Diana, si Diana..Ella se va a quedár en mi casa..No es mucho trabajo en realidad-_hablaba de manera pausada, tomando un poco de aíre antes de dar aviso colgó la llamada. Al girarse se asusto pues vío como los ojos de Inuyasha le miraban con mucha intensidad..-

Sus robillos casi le flaqueán quisó apartarse pero el se lo evito.

-siempre quisé saber a que saben tus labios-le dijo, mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la besaba. Al besarla Kagome cerró por algo erroneo sus ojos y casi alza su pierna, se abrazó de el mientras el le besaba de manera más profunda. Hasta que ella reacciono y lo aparto-qué te pasa?-dijo límpiandose el poco labial que le manchó la boca-

-no besas mal-dijo Inuyasha que pasaba por su lado y se arreglaba un poco, Kagome lo detubó-

-sí le dices algo a tu padre..Hago que te corran del trabajo..escucháste?-dijo presionando a Inuyasha a que dijerá algo. El solamente sonrío y levantó con su mano el mentón para depositar otro beso. Kagome casí lo abofetea y entonces sonrojada se fue caminando hasta entrar al comedor y ver como estaban discutiendo Misaki y Joshua-debo írme..Dianita debe estar esperandome-decía de manera tonta. Despidiendose de Joshua en un beso en la boca..De Misaki un leve adiós y así salío de la mansión-

Claro fue tan tonta que había dejado un papel de cartón con su nombre impresó y su dirección. También teléfono y otras cosas, Inuyasha lo tomó entre sus dedos y giró la tarjeta, después la escondío en sus ropas y subío a su habitación..

Por la ventana pudo ver el carro de Kagome írse, ella era tan bonita..Negó su cabeza, no podía pensar así. Al pensar en ella de esa forma..Su padre se iba a sentir desolado..Por unos segundos se imagino de que forma su padre la quería?..

Acostumbrado a ver como la vida le quitaba todo lo que llegaba a sentir cierto afecto personal. Se resignó por tres segundos, pero en su mente la ídea de que Kagome fuerá suya y no de su padre estaba casi haciendole sentir como un loco; Se quedó pensativo, ido..Su madre Misaki estaba llegando le abrazó por la espalda y le implantó un sagrado beso en la mejilla.. Inuyasha sonrío ante ese gesto de afecto que mostraba su madre.

-qué se te ofrece?-le preguntó el con cariño, pero en sus ojos dorados podían denunciar que el estaba pensando otra cosa..-

-dije..Que quería ver a Kagome separado de Joshua...Además por que presiento que ya se conocen?-La voz de Misaki era tan peligrosa, que hasta hisó sentir nervios a Inuyasha, intentó calmarse y tragó de manera lenta la saliva. Mirando todavía por la ventana como el sol podía llegar a la altura de medio día. Se giró para ver a su madre con cara de pocos amigos tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las beso..Quería tanto a su madre..-

-la conocí en un antro-empezaba a relatar, algo aborrecido contaba la historia..-no sabía que era algo de mi padre, intente ligarmela..Y la volví a ver pensando que en verdad le guste pero..ella vino ayer a ver a mi padre..Oh antier no recuerdo-Misaki río un poco, y entonces se sentó enfrente de la computadora de Inuyasha claro con la silla enfrente al ojidorado-

-Inuyasha..No quiero empañar tu felicidad..pero en verdad debes hacer que tu padre y yo sigamos la relación..No me hise bonita de la noche a la mañana para ver como una muchachita zorra con deseos de dinero se quedé con tu padre-se levantaba de manera elegante. Inuyasha sonrío, dejando ir a su madre-

Dejó de mirar la ventana, se sentó en la silla mientras continuaba escribiendo un par de cosas.

Se volvío a sentar, rosando sus asperos dedos con sus labios..Y recordó a la muchacha que le hizó la entrevista de trabajo, era tan parecida a Kagome solo que esta mujer poseía esa belleza distinta..La facilidad para hablar, sin pelear..Era única, seria, formal..La mujer perfecta de la que muchos hombres se podrían enamorar..Y lo miraba de una manera descarada que hasta creyó que por un momento Kagome le podría mirar así..Kagome estaba cegada, ningun hombre mayor de los cuarenta iba a estar contigo por sentir un amor...No, su padre estaba cegado todavía con su madre e iba a hacer algo planeado..Muy planeado.

**- - - **

Vío a la niñera de Diana, estaba haciendole entender que el rosa era más femenino.. Pero Diana quería usar un pantalón con una sencilla blusa. Diana tenía cuatro años..La niñera siempre le indicaba lo que una señorita tenía que hacer y lo que estaba mal.

Claro Diana siempre se iba a quejar con su madre, pero Sango con tal de no conseguir otra niñera le decía que le iba a pegar a la niñera.

-el rosa no me gusta-decía Diana con su aguda voz, mientras la niñera meneaba la cabeza confundida. Hace dos días el rosa era el color favorito de la niña. Kagome hisó su entrada con sus finos pasos llamando la atención de la hermosa niña que su heroína no podía dejar de ser Kagome..-

-Diana-decía Kagome que veía la cara de desagrado de la niñera, una vieja cascarabias que no estaba de acuerdo en que pasará esos días de "descanso" de Sango y Miroku aun que se podía imaginar por que se habían ido. Qué desgraciados y dejar a una hermosa niña al cuidado de su tía loca.-

-señora Kagome..-Insitía con el "señora"-..esta de acuerdo en llevarse la maleta de la niña?-la voz de la niñera era tan aspera que hasta sintío miedo de ella. Sus ojos chocolate se posarón en lo que la niña metía a su mochila especial para después ir corriendo al baño y meter algo que no identifico en una pequeña cajita y metio de nuevo su mano a la mochila-

-ya se..Por que no me hace la lista de lo que va a comer Diana y yo le ayudó con su ropa?-le guiño el ojo, mientras la nana se iba dejando al cuidado del peligro humano..con otro peligro humano-

Diana rápido cuando se salío, se mordío el labio nerviosa.

-Haber, Sango te compra esto?-decía mientras veía un vestido ampón de color amarillo con toques blancos, sus guantes y un paragüitas-

-si..Dice que una verdadera señorita-Kagome le tocó la mejilla-

-una verdadera señorita se viste mejor que una princesa del cuento de hadas-decía halegando la manera de Sango para vestir a su hija-vaya Diana una semana conmigo..Solo espero que el chocolate no te alebresté tanto-Diana río ante ese comentario, Kagome le metío en su pequeña maleta, un par de calzones, blusas, camisas y un vestido pequeño. También le metio un traje de baño. Y otras cosas..-

Diana solamente observaba a su tía, una semana con su tía sería todo lo contrario que su madre. Sango estubó en verdad pensando mucho sobre el dejar a su hija con Kagome las cosas que podrían pasar eran..Su hija idolatraría más a la superKagome...se haría rebelde, fumaría droga, comería chocolate..Eso mareaba a Sango, pero Kagome no era tan mala..En verdad.

-crees que soy super?-Diana parecía pensar la pregunta, después de cerrar la maleta siguió viendo a su pequeña sobrina..-no contestes..yo pienso que los vestidos son supermalos-Reía, se suponía que odiaba el super..Pero era tan fascinante.-vamos enana subete-Diana se subío a los hombres de Kagome y entonces Kagome se llevó las maletas, no pesaban tanto..Y Diana cargaba su pequeña mochila-

-sabes tía-decía Diana que estaba hablando cerca de la nana-mi mamá dijo que tendré un hermanito-Kagome quisó toser pero luego se empesó a reír-

-jajaja..Sango otro hijo?..Dios, que asombrozo y tu madre no me dijo-Rolaba sus ojos mientras veía a la nana despedirse de Diana en la entrada. Kagome por respeto no le dijo lo de todos los días..Mientras Diana le sacaba la lengua...y le gritaba a todo pulmón.."COME CHILE PARA QUE NO TE AMARGUES"..Si eso tenía doble sentido. Kagome simplemente meneo su cabeza y comprimío la risa-

-Diana...Hay cosas malas en esa frase no la digas mucho y menos enfrente de Miroku o Sango-Dianita asintío, mientras luego miraba pasar la ciudad ante sus ojos-

Kagome pensó por un par de minutos si Sango estubierá embarazada no debería irse en ese viaje..Pero daba igual, se detubó cerca de una nevería...Tenía hambre y una nieve era un buen alimento.

-de chocolate-decía Diana emocionada, mientras Kagome sacaba dinero de su cartera y pagaba las nieves-

Miraba a Diana y se imaginaba si así de hermosa sería su hija, es cierto el arroz se le estaba cociendo..Debía casarse pronto tener hijos, ¿adoptarlos?. No debería de estar casada para poder adoptar. La ternura que sentía al ver a Diana era tan grande, le quitó una mancha de nieve de la nariz..Y entonces un maremoto de sentimientos se mezcló en su corazón..

Joshua tal vez no era el indicado para tener hijos..Se encogío enfrente de Diana, la niña al verla con su mirada triste..Quisó hacerla sentir bien.

-Tía..pienso que es la soltera más divertida del mundo.-Kagome río un poco y le regalo un beso en la mejilla..Si quería un hijo quería que fuerá buena o bueno. No importaba el sexo, solo quería tener un hijo..Sentír lo que una madre experimentaba al abrazarlo..-

Y de donde salío ese sentimentalismo?..Estaba en sus días debía de ser así..Y de una maldita vez soltarse de la menstruación por nueve grandiosos meses. Después de tener su primer hijo, iba a cuidarlo y le iba a enseñar muchas cosas..Lo iba a llevar al kinder, y le iba a enseñar quién mandaba..Es más hasta solaba despierta pensando que Diana y su hija serían populares..Si era hombre se conformaba que no sea un mujeriego..Es más ni siquiera le importaba si sacaba malas o buenas calíficaciones..

-Diana...tu quieres una hermanita?-Diana asintío, mientras Kagome reía-tambien quiero un primo..-Sin querer Kagome sonrío más..-

Era hora de madurar un poco, de pensar en que si Joshua regresaba con Misaki y sus estadísticas eran cien por ciento probable..No podía competir con una mujer usada, y bonita..Claro ella era bonita y jovén no una vieja macabra dispuesta a hacer sentir mal a sus hijas.

Cuando terminarón su nieve, Kagome vío que su carro tenía una flor roja. Se acercó a ver la rosa..Y cuando miró de quién era la tiró a la basura, ese maldito Inuyasha no se le iba a meter a la cabeza.

-Quiero jugar-decía Diana, mientras veía a Kagome subirse al coche...-

-ahorita jugaremos a ver quién llega primero -decía divertida, mientras aceleraba-

Le intrigaba el hecho de que Inuyasha podría ser un soplón y decir que la beso. Algo que no sería grandioso, la voz melodíosa de su sobrina al escuchar la cansión le hisó sonreír..Vío como estaba Rin recibiendo una pizza desde la entrada al edificio..Cuando la vío simplemente bajó del auto seguída por Diana..

Iba viendo como Diana brincaba las escaleras, y luego Rin entraba a su departamento..No pasaban de las doce y Rin ya tenía hambre?.

-me abandonaste!-decía Kagome que entraba dejando la maleta encima del sofá, Rin saltó del susto y casi grita. Diana riendose por el rostro de Rin asustado-

-es que la mujer me deborada con la mirada..Pero Inuyasha siente deseo repulsivo por ti..Y Misaki te odia..Por cierto pequeña soy Rin-decía mientras se agachaba a saludar a la niña, la niña al principio se escondío detrás de las piernas de Kagome. Pero después de ver como Rin estaba mirandola con curiosidad salío de su pequeño escondite-

-soy Diana-sonreía, mientras Rin le tocaba la cabezita-

-hay..eres hermosa..-Rin parecía soñar sobre su boda y sobre sus hijos..-

-Tía estaba viendo en la tele..Que los niños nacen por medio de un espeqma-decía la niña intentando recordar la palabra-y un huevito-volvía a sonreír, mientras Rin le miraba enternecida-

-Dios tu madr econtrata el discovery chanel para adultos..-

-y papá ve el playboy-sonreía la niña, Ein casi se atraganta de la risa. Mientras Kagome le decía a Diana que ver el playboy era malo..-

-tu papí solo mia mujeres en bikini no ve playboy-decía sonriendo-

-se ve que conoces mucho a sus padres-decía Rin que se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pizza..-

-estudiamos juntos casi desde la secundaria..-decía Kagome que veía como Diana estaba llendo a la cocina para abrir un cajón donde Kagome escondía sus dulces..-

-hey..los dulces después de la una-decía Kagome, mientras Rin se levantaba a ver que hacía Diana. Cuando la vierón se rierón pues la niña estaba protestando que no alcanzaba a abrir la puerta..Kagome le abrío la puerta y le saco varios dulces-

-y por cuanto tiempo será nuestra invitada?-preguntaba Rin que le quitaba el queso a un pedazo-

-una semana..-Diana estaba saboreandose enormemente los dulces..Mientras Kagome estaba en la cocina contandole sobre la asquerosa rosa roja que tubó en su coche..-

Diana terminó dormida cerca de la estufa, Rin estaba escuchando todo lo que Inuyasha le hizó y pensó que Inuyasha no iba a descansar hasta haber separado a Kagome de Joshua. Le comentó todo lo que sintío al ver a Inuyasha y Kagome se molestó.

-el es..el innombrable..-decía de manera irónica-

-si,si lo que digas-decía con gracia Rin-

Kagome estubó viendo como Rin llevaba a Diana a su cuarto y la acomodaba pero ella pensaba en el roce de labios que hubó con Inuyasha, era totalmente diferente al que Joshua le daba..últimamente Joshua ni le miraba o centraba su atención en Misaki como dos verdaderos enamorados..Merecía ser plato de segunda mesa?...Soltó una vaga lágrima, pensar que el en verdad le había gustado..No Inuyasha..Sino Joshua..

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autora:**

**gracias por sus reviews n.n se les qiiere :) nos vemosss niññas**

**¬¬' prometo no demorar tanto..x.X..**

**Se cuidaan y dejen sus comentarios**

**1.-MIRA MIRA UN ACERCAMIENTO ENTRE INUYASHA & KAGOME UN BESOOOOOOOOOO (: aquí esta tu mayor acercamiento..**

**gracias por sus review's se les agradece y se les qiieree (L)(L)**

**atte**

_wiilniira(:_


	5. estoy bien mi corazón sigue latiendo

_**Lo mejor de mi vida**_

**cap. 5 estoy bien..mi corazón sigue latiendo..**

_"Directa al hablar_

_practicamente_

_inmune a lo que piensen_

_los demás.._

_Dómino en el amor_

_independiente_

_y libre de tomar mi decisión.."_

Seguía pensando que su sobrina era un don..

-así que la tía Kagome..va a demandar a un pobre..-decía Diana mientras pensaba la palabra especial que su tía empleaba. Kagome y ella estaban comiendo comida rápida..Rin había ido a conseguirle un par de entrevistas, mientras que ella llevaba a Diana a comer algo nutritivo-

La niña estaba comiendo una hamburguesa..Era el segundo día que estaba con la tía Kagome y se divertía mucho. Rin le prometío que la llevaría a un lugar a donde Diana pudierá jugar, después de terminar su comida. Kagome paso por un par de vestidos y llevó a Diana con Rin, por mientras ella iba a hacer que Misaki se fuerá y le dejará su vida en paz.

**- - - **

-demandan a Kagome Higurashi?-preguntaba Kouga que era muy amigo del juez.-

-si..es..absurdo-decía Ayame que era la abogada más cercana a Kagome, casi como amigas. Ayame estaba siempre ayudandole en algunos casos y Kagome apreciaba su ayuda, y un día se las vio negras pues le cerrrón todas las puertas de trabajo..Si, fue el idiota de Naraku y Kagome le propusó entrar como abogada de amparo..No quisó negarse por que iba a ganar mejor así que acepto la oferta.-

Kouga seguía viendo la ordén de demanda de Naraku..Ese desgraciado todo aquél que intentaba destruírlo siempre terminaban en un mal final..Kagome lo protegío tantas veces..Que hacerle estó sería una grande traición. Kagome logró hacer que mínimo más de tres veces Naraku no fuerá a prición. O que su esposa no lo demandará por su mioral y el divorcio. A parte de que era la de mejor fama de todos los abogados del buffet.

Siguío hojeando esa carpeta, mientras Ayame se levantaba para ír por un poco de café. Desde cuando ver a Ayame era más importante que trabajar?.

-Naraku se dio la horca-decía Kouga divertido, mientras Ayam daba un grande trago y asentía-

-y quién lo va a defender?-preguntó la pelirroja, límpiandose un poco el café resagado cerca de sus labios.-

-un tal Inuyasha-decía secamente, volviendo a dar vuelta-voy a hablar con el juez-decía Kouga, mientras cerraba la carpta y se iba repentinamente dejando a Ayame con una mezcla extensa de sentimientos-

El verlo caminar con su porte elegante y su mirada verde despreocupada era lo que le caitivaba. Le gustaba la manera en que Kouga trabajaba y la manra preocupada en que ayudaba de todas las formas posibles a sus amigos.

**- - - **

Dos días después..Rin volvío a llevar a Diana al parque de diverciones, donde Kagome no las acompañó para preparar algo casero. Sango y Miroku iban a llgar dentró de pocos días y no era bueno informarles que Diana había tenido un poco de fiebre el día de antier. Por costumbre checó sus mensajes, Joshua no había aparecido..Nadie la molestaba, estaba tranquila bebiendo su cafpe a una hora temprana, mientras subía los pies al sofá..Mientras se intentaba acostar más y tapar con la cobija..Fue que el timbré la hisó despertar, se levantó rápido..Con un grande botezo vío por el olluelo, y pudo ver como estaba Kouga con una carta acompañado de Ayame.

-no tengo galletitas de car...car..caridad-decía adormilada, mientras Kouga reía al igual que Ayame-

-estas demandada..Irás a juicio-decía Ayame, Kagome parecío despertar de golpe..Casí escupiendo el café abriendo enormemente los ojos le quitó a Kouga el sobre..Y entonces leyó de manera silenciosa..-

El papel en sí decía abusos hacía su persona, insultos a su persona, perdida de clientes. Eran por tonterás por las que la demandaba, se frotó los ojos mientras aventaba la hoja a su sillón.

-demonios-decía tranquila, mientras Ayame tosía un poco-

-no te preocupes, se que juez va a ayudarte-le guiñaba el ojo, mientras Kagome boteszaba..-

-me defendére-decía tranquila, mientras Ayame negaba con la cabeza. Con sus ojos verdes mirando divertida a Kagome..le tocó la mano, con maternidad..habló-Yo te deféndere..-decía serena, Kagome confiaba en Ayame-

-esta bien...pero no venderás tu cuerpo ni me pondrás nerviosa con tu chiquitiboom-decía refiriendose a los senos de Ayame. Kouga río-

-te veo en el estribo-decía burlesco, Kagome le enseñó el dedo de enmedio..-

-lindo dedo..Para que o utilisas?-preguntó burlesco, sabiendo que en este momento Kagome se podría alterar y eso sería gracioso-

-Creo que Dios me dio los dedos de enmedio para utilizarlos contigo-decía con sarcásmo, mientras el se lanzaba a abrazarla..-

-todo va a estar bien-decía tranquilo, estaban menos de cinco minutos en su casa y lo único que sabía era que Naraku la demandaba..Iba a dejarlñe esto a ellos...Ellos eran profesionales como ella..-

Con aburrimiento se regresó a su pose tranquila, mientras miraba el librero..Y así que volvío a quedar dormida. Hubiera deseado que...un solloso de un infante la despertará..Hubierá deseado, estar abrazada, acompañada..No en pleno día y sola, donde la mala suerte estaba callendó sobre ella, el pequeño dolor en su corazón le incitaba a creer que Joshua le iba a dar fin a su relación y que iba a inicar una con Misaki..,Así de triste podía ser su vida, no iba a continuar..Oh podria terminar enamorada del hijo de Joshua, su vida era un laberinto sin salida..

_x.sueño de Kag.x_

_Estaban en juzgado, Kouga su amigo, compañero..Estaba defendiendola, a diferencia de alguien que estaba en oscuridad intentando opacarla._

_-señorita Higurashi..que dice ante esa acusación tan grave?-Esa voz era un martillo que azotaba con fuerza todas las vedces que lo veía, era imposible no saber quién era..Después de ciertos incidentes que paso con el..-_

_-que es un maldito desgraciado que ah-una breve lágrima calló por su suave y delicada piel..El públicop estaba asombrado, viendo como la acusada estaba sollozando..El juez estaba viendola-este desgraciado-agachaba la mirada, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, Inuyasha estaba conb los nervios de punta-el..me acosaba con propociciones indecorosas-_

_-PERRA DESGRACIADA MIENTES!-Kagome, estaba mirando la cara de furia de Naraku, Inuyasha se giró para hacerle notar que se callará, así simplemente estaba demostrando que era cierto-_

_-silencio!-el juez con su artefacto golpeó un poco, mientras todos callaban..Murmurllos del jurado callaban-_

_-señorita Higurashi sabe de la gravedad del asunto-decía Inuyasha acercandose, su mente estaba sonriendole..La mejor verganza..La mejor de todas-.._

_Pero así como eso iniciaba así terminaba tan fácil..Un poco después ella estaba acostada, con su espalda descubierta..Y siendo abrazada por alguien tan apuesto que el mismo Zeus, tan fuerte como Hercúles..Con sus cálidos labos envolviendo su boca..No podía saber quién es solo que su cuerpo estremecía..ante ese roce tan fuerte.._

_x.Fin.x_

No despertó después de eso, simplemente se olvidó de eso, ya como a la hora fue que logró despertar, su cabello un poco enmarañado..La baba saliendo, su estomágo gruñendo, un poco de dolor de cabeza. Se reincorporó y logró ver que el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse, la casa estaba sola..Sin algún sonido, estaba por levantarse pero le dio flojera, así se mantubo..Apapachandose ella sola, mientras se mordía el brazo no tenía miedo...

Seguía en esa posición, no tardaba de dejar de sentir esa soledad..Se intentó dormir más no podía, el hecho de que alguién le hicierá preguntas le daba un poco de coraje..Pero sentía que a Naraku le iba a salir el tiro por la culata..Y no era caca la que le saldría..Si el quería guerra..Guerra iba a tener, y una vez que lo metierá en prisión..Lo iría a visitar para burlarse de él..Y hacerle ver..quién manda..

Ya que su mente malvada, no le funcionaba más que pensar en Naraku así que se levantó. Fue a su cuarto y s emiró al espejo..Era como la versión chafa de "i'm a barbie girl.." ella sería "i'm an ugly girl"..Falta de imaginación..Simplemente, se metío a bañar..Iba a vestirse ir a ver a..Joshua no por ver a Inuyasha..Obvio quién querría verlo?..Osea el tipo ni era guapo..

Era todo un nefasto..Además, el la deseaba mucho. Se mordío el labio se fue a bañar..Y salío en poco tiempo, subriendo su desnudez..con una simple toalla después..Se vistío con ropa normal..De hecho quería demostrar que era civilizada..A pesar de ser una fiera en la cama..Y era demasiado buena en la cama.

Se rascó la cabeza arreglandose el cabello..Cuando fue niña ella pensó que no iba a ser abogada, iba a ser teibolera..¿Pórque teibolera?..Por que las teibolreas eran bonitas y tenían un cuerpazo..Desgraciadamente en el convento eso era demasiado malo..Y se tubó que ir de ahí y entrarle a muchas cosas..De hecho su nombre sería kittyKag..muy casual no?..Bueno ahora era más grande, "madura" y era abogada y una buena..

Salío de su departamento, pero antes puso la nota de "saliendo de gira..regresó antes de las diez"..Diez de la mañana, cuando salío vio como estaban sus vecinos caminando de un lado a otro...Unos la saludaban como abogada y cosas simples..Y ella también los saludaba.

Llegó a su carro, mientras encendía el auto, manejó a paso veloz..Viendo la imponente mansión iluminada, no le extrañaba..Los carros estaban por todos lados, la música escandalosa..Vaya Joshua hacía una fiesta de..¿adolescentes?..Un muchacho ebrío casi es atropellado..Y el vaso de cerveza le calló en el vidrio..Lo retiró molesta, viendo que había un brincolín y en el estaba brincando Inuyasha, vaya no le sorprendía..Bajó del carro notando como todos la miraban. Con ebriedad, subío por la pequeña colina, mientras e ya se terminaba de jugar y se reía a carcajadas.

-zoquete no crees que ya estas demasiado..grande para estas cosas?-decía molesta, mientras se acomodaba el bolso sobre su hombro y quitaba un mechón de su cara..Para ver a Inuyasha-

-relajate..mi amor-decía todo ebrío..-El estaba fingiendo ebriedad, entonces ella simplemente estaba sorprendida, el se acercó tocandole la mejilla..Haciendo que un nerviosismo estubierá en Kagome, era como si la mano de Inuyasha fuerá un metal caliente..Con sus ojos miró la mano, y entonces sintío esas adoradas mariposas esas que dejó de sentir hace un par de tiempo..Volvío a mirar a Inuyasha y entonces..lo vío tan cerca que cuando estubó antes de besarlo el olor de alcohol era tan leve..-

Abrío los ojos, el los tenia cerrados..El mundo se estaba deteniendo, y reaccióno engañar al padre con el hijo...Pero sin querer el la beso casi a la fuerza..No, no fue a la fuerza la beso con mucho gusto..Y ella aceptó..

-Kag..ome!-era la voz de Joshua, ella entonces se giró y vio que ahí estaba Joshua, detrás de el estaba Misaki..-

Inuyasha el estaba sonriendo mentalmente y se hisó el sorprendido..Solo fuerón pocos días y ella ya estaban pezcando el anzuelo..Qué diverción..Kagome simplemente estaba por decir algo, pero Joshua la tomó a el y a ella del antebrazo y las metío a la casa..Los jóvenes al ver al señor mejor se fuerón fue cuestión de segundos..Estaba apenada, pero sus ojos no mentían..Misaki estaba con una grande sonrisa..e Inuyasha estaba igual, solamente entrarón a la oficina..Joshua enojado le pidío que entrará..

-yo..no quise besarlo-dijo ella dólida, mientras miraba al suelo..no siendo capáz de loevantar la vista..-

-es bueno que lo hayas admitido..-dijo con voz burlona, el no era el Joshua que conocía..Kagome simplemente apretó su brazo y entonces lo miró..-

-pero yo no quería...Yo te quiero a tí..Y que hay de ti te desapareces unos días..Ninguna llamada..Y te veo con 'esa'-decía furiosa, mienras Joshua sonreía-

-esa..es..mi novia..-Ese ataque no se lo esperaba, con irónia simplemente se giró tomó su bolsa, antes de irse la voz de Joshua la intentó detener-

-perdón..Kagome..-decía simplemente Joshua agachando la mirada..-

-.."perdón de qué..".."perdonarte el no quererme como te quisé..el..preferir a la luchadora en preferir a la morticia..Preferiste la ázucar olvidando la sal.."..-pensaba como si fuerá un poema, salío de manera rápida..Agachándo su mirada-

-..Felicidades Kagome-decía Misaki, mientras se acercaba la peor cosa que una mujer podría hacerle a ora..Era acercarse cuando una mujer estaba en ese estado-..has dejado a Joshua muy manso..gracias-ecía divertida y burlona..Inuyasha estaba mirandola, las ganás de abrazárla estaban siendo su prioridad..Pero no podía-

-vete..a...la mierda-dijo Kagome mientras levantaba su mano para bofetearla y dejarla casi en el suelo..Inuyasha sorprendido fue hasta su madre..Kagome se fue sola simplemente se fue lejos de esa casa-

Se fue en su carro, mientras las lágrima salían a cantaros..Se detubó cerca de una esquina..Bajó del carro viendo las luces de las tiendas nocturnas..Mujeres en la esquina viendola de arria abajo..El mundo estaba dando vueltas, entró en un deposito..Y pidío dos botellas, el que estaba en el la miraba en modo pervertido..Ella solamente pagó y se fue, bebío un poco mientras caminaba..No es que fuerá alcoholica..Siguío caminando, como si fuerá cierto la gente parecía reírse de ella..Llegó cerca de un puente..con ganás infinitas de tirarse..vio que era de agua, ese puente no era hondo..Se sentó sobre el, bebiendo un poco..olvidando donde estaba..

Gracias a Dios el la había seguidó y sabía donde estaba..Su cabellu cubriendo un poco su lado, tomando la botella con ganás..empinandosela..Se acercó apenado, el era el culpable..de lo que paso en este momento..Se sentó enfrente de ella. Mirandola aventar la botella..vacía..Tan rápido bebía..

-...siempre..supe..que..si regreesaba tu ..madre..esto..iba a llegar-decía con irónia, mientras el intentaba acercarse pero ella le detubó-..gracias a tu..beso..eh terminado...más rápido..-volvía a decir..su voz sonaba perfecta..Ella se acercó mienras su aliento sabor a alcohol, estaba incitando a Inuyasha a darle otro beso..-

Ella se acercó más a el..

-"darle..otro beso..¿qué más..da?"-se ánimo a besarlo, cerro sus ojos..No fue tan mágico..Pero al menos se sorprendio muchísimo al besarla..Era como si estubireá dando vueltas en tazitas de té..No, un segundo era su intestino a punto de wakarear ese alcohol lo empujo sorprendiendolo a el, mientras se volteaba al lado del río y vomitaba..Lindo no?..Inuyasha estaba asqueado, mañana iba a ser día de juiocio la iba a meter a la cárcel y se estaan besando-

La ayudó a levantarse, dejando la botella..Mientras ella apenada se recargaba sobre el..

-eres...extraño-dijo ella mientras el sonreía..No era mala después de todo-

-eres demasiado prostituta-intentando saber cual era la respuestade ella; El cabello estaba casi enmarañado..Kagome podía sentir el aroma del perfume de Inuyasha..Uno caro y fino, parecía una grande vampira a punto de morderle la cuticula y sacarle sangre...-

-no molestes niño-dijo ella, mienttras el..al sentir como las rodillas de ella flaqueaban mejor la cargó..La subío a su carro y la llevó a su casa..-

La dejó en su departamento no fue díficil pues le indicarón..Y tocó, le abrío una muchacha en pijama..l ver a Kagome en sus brazos simplemente se asusto..

-qué..le ..paso?-preguntó, Inuyasha le dijo lo que pasó y Rin loa bofeteo, merecido se lo tenía..Rin le indico que el cuarto de Kagome estaba cerca del suyo la vio dejarla..claro bajó vigilancia de la muchacha..Se despidio de ella, pero Rin le cerró la puerta en la cara..Y fue a cuuidar la noche a Kagome..-

Kagome parecía dormir de manera tranquila..Oh al menos eso aparentaba dormir a gusto..

**- - - **

_10:00 AM..JUZGADO.._

-señorita Higurashi así que usted insulto al señor Naraku?-Kagome simplemente dejó vagar una falsa lágrima...Esto en algún lñugar ya había pasado..-

-..si..pero..-Inuyasha se estaba volteando y al momento de verla ella empezó a hablar-..el..me..acosaba...-el juzgado estaba sorprendido, el púbñico estaba sorprendido-..

-PERRA MENTIROSA!-gritaba Naraku desde su lugar, casi iba acercarse y a insultarla como era verdad..El juez pidio ordén..Inuyasha entonces supó que una acusación así de falsa..estaba jodido..-

-hay algún testigo?-preguntó Inuyasha, entonces fue que entró Rin en su ayuda-

-YO-gritó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos..Y Kagome pensó que ella no era actriz..Parecía loca histerica se iba a reír pero entones mejor dejó salir otra lágrima..-YO ESTAB AHÍ CUANDO ESTE CERDO LE DECÍA COSAS FATALES A KAGOME!-la voz alzada ayudaba mucho..-...yo...escuche..que..Naraku deseaba a Kagome...-Naraku seguía casi en shock..-

El juez nuevamente pidio ordén..Después de hacer preguntas, recibir respuestas Inuyasha supó...lo que en verdad era perder ante una buena abogada, mentirosa y ex-madrastra..

-..Naraku lo declaro culpable de toda culpa...-

-PERO..-decía gritando, unos oficiales llevaban las esposas..-

Kagome estaba saliendo, estaba recibiendo apoyo..Y ahí estaba Joshua con un ramo de flores color rojas..Con un par de lágrimas..Ella estaba sonriendo...Miró a Joshua y Diana correr..Hisó con sus brazos un abrazó Joshua pensando que era a él..Fue caminando despacio, pero al ver a la niña correr al abrazó de Kagome etonces se detubó de manera fría..

-qué pasa Joshua aquí no esta Misaki-decía burlesca, mientras pasaba de largo-..por..cierto..espero que sepás..que la vívora.y..el..acosador..no..soy..yo..si no tu familia..-se iba divertida, lanzandole un beso con las manos.El la miró irse..-

Estaba caminando a manera pesada..Claro Naraku iba a salir dentro de mucho tiempo...Sonrío gustosa, mientras le decía a Rin que en verdad aprecío su ayuda..

-tía..Por..que..ayer llegaste tan tarde?-Kagome simplemente pensó la respuesta-

-estaba golpeando...hipopotamos voladores-decía divertida, pero luego tosío un poco y miró a Rin..-

Diana estaba siendo apapachada por su tía..Kagome le estaba acariciando el cabello..Estaba siendo féliz...

Un poco féliz..

_"Y hoy..aun que no esté _

_contigo..Podré intentar.._

_ser féliz.._

_Buscando un par de cosas_

_para sonreír.._

_Yo seré féliz.._

_ya lo verás.._

_Morirás en el infierno_

_por no quererme_

_y traicionarme_

_No te di todo_

_Y doy gracias por _

_no haberlo hecho.._

_Simplemente esperó _

_que seás féliz..."_

No estaba decaída estaba sonriente..feliz...

**- - - **

Tres días después ella estaba buscando trabajo, su trabajo estaba cerca de la zona..Vío como estaban llegando nuevos abogados, ella tambien era nueva. Estaba leyend un poco, su experiencia servía mucho..

Y todavía recordaba el beso de Inuyasha, negó con la cabeza el estaba ¿superado?...Alzó su mirada y lo vio recibiendo una carpeta..Se intento ocultar un poco pero no io resultado..El se estaba acercando..

-vaya, tu oficina es pequeña a comparación de la mía-decía con una voz tranquila..-

-da igual..-decía simplemente mientras sacaba un cigarro y comenzaba a fumar..le aventó el humo casi cerca de la cara, mientras el tosía un poco..-

-..tus..labios..estan resecos..-decía divertido, mientras daba una vuelta y se iba dejando turbada a Kagome..-

Siguío terminando su cigarro, lo tiró por el bote, mientras pensaba que el tenía razón el beso que el le dío la atormentaba...fingiendo que no le importaba simplemente volvío a trabajar..

_**Continuación..**_

**me desapareci...El sabado fue mi graduacion y pues..estube ocupada del domingo para acá.. "you walk like a zombie, you talk like a zombie..it's not in ** **your head...you are living dead..**Whatever you're gonna do You're gonna make me cry"..

esa cansión me gusta.(es algo rockera con metal..) esta chida...

wii

quieren escuchar una historia:

wiii ahii va...n.n

"era una pequeña niña..Qué cada siete días salia de su casa a ver la luna..Un día un muchacho muerto salío y la niña de pelos negros le robo el corazón...se enamoró tanto de ella..Sabiendo que ella alguién mala...Alguien mala que mataba cada siete días...se enamoró de ella..Y ella de el..."..

x la historia la adapté de una pic..esta linda (me volvi medio satanica no me juzguen)

los quiero chavass y chavos..actualizaciones rápidas nos vemos n.n


	6. Ciega

_**Lo mejor de mi vida..**_

**Cáp.6 Ciega **

_"Me rompiste el corazón_

_Y tu hijo lo sano..._

_Lo mejor de mi vida_

_Es conocer a vos"_

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde, su estomago estaba rogando comida. Pero estaba con un par de rulos cayéndole sobre los hombros, estaba arreglando su despacho. Sus lentes con poca graduación estaba un poco debajo de sus ojos. Seguía caminando de un lado a otro. Buscando un par de documentos muy importantes..Se agachó mientras, lograba ver por debajo del escritorio, vio como llegaba Rin con su comunicador pegado a la oreja, un aparato en la mano y un fólder naranja en su mano izquierda, pasos largos y seguros...Estrenando un elegante traje de ejecutiva.

-Kagome-apretaba el comunicador que estaba en su oído izquierdo-..Joshua te pide una cena-decía mientras miraba a Kagome con sus mejillas encendidas, y con unas leves gotas de sudor sobre su frente..Su cabello desordenado, y los dos primeros botones de su blusa estaban desabotonados..-

-Dile que sí a la cena..-decía, mientras dejaba un fólder sobre su escritorio. Esos documentos no pudieron desaparecer-..

Miró a Rin hablando por el intercomunicador, y después se giraba a ella sonriente.

-esta locas, pero es tu vida. Toma estos documentos-decía dándole el fólder-..Y sí preguntas, no..No son los del señor Morguinside-

-Quién a entrado a este lugar?-decía tomando los documentos, mientras los hojeaba-

-ehm...Inuyasha?-Kagome respiro hondamente, el estrés estaba acumulándose sobre su cuello. Sus ojos se cerraron y la ira salio-

-ese desgraciado-.Tan rápido como pudo salio de la oficina, algunos empleados la miraban salir. -

Por ser nueva los hombres comentaban que era en verdad muy guapa, hermosa..Y claro las mujeres con envidia comentaban con burla que su novio la había dejado, oh! y claro que también hablaban de Rin diciendo que eran las dos mujeres más sexys del lugar. Y las mujeres cuando no trabajaban esperaban con ansias ver pasar a Inuyasha meneando su suculento trasero..Y entonces babear alguno que otro documento.

Y los empleados a pesar de que ella llevaba tres días trabajando notaban el cierto enojo que ella le tenía...Estaba llegando a su oficina, taconeando mientras el levantaba la mirada y le sonreía.

-Me buscas?-preguntó Inuyasha divertido, mientras ella se acercaba. Esa mirada seductora que estaba usando le gustaba, la forma de menear su cadera al caminar, y su cabello era la mujer perfecta para tener una loca aventura, de esas mujeres que con solo verle los ojos te podrías enamorar..-

Enamorar...¡ja, el no estaba enamorado de Kagome, sí se acostaba con ella estaba totalmente seguro que la podría dejar..Y en verdad..

-..Aja..-decía mordiéndose el labio para acercarse a el, ya estaba enfrente del escritorio..Mirando sus hermosos ojos dorados, lo tomó por la corbata y lo acercó a ella, podía sentir su respiración, el no decía nada. Simplemente estaba intentando no rozar sus labios..-dame el maldito documento desgraciado-. Estaba ya casi ahorcándolo por la corbata, Inuyasha la aparto de él; Kagome le miró toser y divertida.-

-toma..-molesto estiró su mano ella rápido los iba a mover, pero los acerco más a el, ahora ella tendría que dar la vuelta y cuando diera la vuelta..-

-en verdad Inuyasha no tengo tiempo-decía ella, mientras él le miraba-

-yo tampoco sin embargo lo estoy perdiendo contigo-Kagome hizo una mueca-

-por favor-molesta dio la vuelta del escritorio, y se acercó a quitarle los documentos. Pero Inuyasha le metió el pie y callo sobre el, gracias a Dio no se lastimo..Las piernas de Inuyasha eran cómodas..-qué te pasa enfermo?-decía ella intentando levantarse, pero él la detenía. En verdad era un depravado-

Inuyasha estaba esperando que dijera "suéltame y hago lo que quieras..." Oh, se la sabía de memoria..

-Ya?-decía ella, esperando que el se ablandara y la dejará salir.-

-dame un beso y te dejo salir-decía divertido-

-chiquito y nada de lengua-dijo ella sabiendo que se moría de ganas por besarlo. Inuyasha hizo una cara como si fuera una promesa-

-me parece bien-Kagome se estaba acercando, y el ni se diga esperaba ansioso..-¿qué esperas?-dijo ella en tono de 'tu lo vas a dar'. Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se acerco, la respiración de Kagome se hizo rápido. El contacto que ambos tenían quemaba, Inuyasha tenía enfrente de el los senos de Kagome ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar-

El beso era desesperado, de esos que sientes que se te va el aire con solo un par de segundos. Los ojos de Kagome estaban como parpadeantes, cerrados pero a la vez como queriéndose abrir..Inuyasha sin embargo estaba gozando de esos suaves labios. El beso fue tan extraño para ella que se vio obligada a querer sentir más de cerca a Inuyasha y el por su parte también deseaba sentir más cerca a Kagome.

Después de separarse, Kagome se sintió apenada.

-cooperaste bien-dijo burlesco, Kagome tenía los pómulos encendidos..Y el estaba agarrándola por la cadera y ella estaba abrazándolo por el cuelo, se levantó y le quitó la carpeta-

-esto Inuyasha..no se volverá a repetir..Arruinaste mi relación.-el tono que usaba era algo dolido-

-te hice ver la realidad Kagome-decía el levantándose para enfrentarla-

-Qué realidad?-decía Kagome con ironía, mucha ironía. Mientras Inuyasha la miraba sin perderse un mínimo de detalle de lo que esa boca altanera pudiera decir-

-Que mi padre tarde o temprano te iba a dejar-decía sarcásticamente, mientras Kagome solo llevaba sus manos a su cabello intentando acomodárselo, pero solo logró que este provocara cierta fascinación en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha-

-Que gracioso-decía ella mientras molesta se iba dejando a Inuyasha con la diversión entre la boca-

-Espera-decía el-

-Sabes-decía Kagome con la idea más perfecta del mundo que a una mujer abandonada se le pudo ocurrir-Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?-se giraba con la ceja arqueada mientras Inuyasha negaba simplemente, admirando esa facilidad de cambio de actitud-Se que no eh sido la mejor compañera de trabajo, madrastra, amiga, seductora..Me podrías aceptar una cena hoy en la noche?-Vaya ella le había adelantado sus futuros planes-

-ok-decía Inuyasha, mientras ella sonreía-

-perfecto paso por ti a las ocho..Adiós-se acercó para besarle cerca de los labios; Kagome se fue mientras cerraba la puerta claro antes le guiñaba el ojo-

**- - - **

Caminaba de un lugar a otro apurada, pues solo tenía un par de minutos. Arreglando su oscuro cabello con una pequeña bomba y parte del demás cabello suelto. Rin que estaba comiéndose una tostada vio que Kagome estaba muy arregladita.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad, mientras Kagome solamente parecía sentir una oleada de escalofríos-

-Una cita, invite a Inuyasha a salir-decía terminando de poner chapitas. Rin estaba sin entender-

-Creí que ibas a ir con Jo..-pero su cabecita no entendía muchas cosas-Dios el idiotismo se me pega..Adiós-se fue dejando a Kagome sola, mientras Kagome terminaba de arreglarse-

Termino de arreglarse y se metió una goma de mascar de menta a la boca. Mientras lo mascaba para después sentir su garganta fresca. Lo aventó, por la ventana pero el mendigo chicle fue a dar a la ventana. Pegándose en el vidrio.

Claro ahora estaba acomodándose la elegante camisa..Hasta que sonó el timbre. Se miro al espejo y sonrío, vio como Rin estaba abriendo la puerta y dejaba entrar a Inuyasha.

-Ka...go...me-decía sin aliento. Kagome sonreía con arrogancia, mientras el se quedaba embobado viéndola-

Kagome sonreía, Inuyasha se veía tan apuesto con su traje caro negro. Se veía tan casual, ah temió que se le fuera a salir la baba así que para despistar se volteo a otro lado y agarró una cosa que ni supo que era y la metió a su bolsa. Inuyasha miró su espalda, se veía tan bonita.

-Nos vamos?-dijo ella con su usual voz, mientras el sonreía-

-Sigo sin entender por que me invitas-dijo con un poco de confusión-

-Me besas, te vengas es lo justo..No podías cancelarme además.-sonreía abiertamente mordiéndose el labio con coquetería. Mientras Inuyasha salía con ella-

-te vez bien-decía el con una voz tranquila-

-tu también-decía sonriente, mientras salía despidiéndose del velador-

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, muchas jovencitas se le quedaron viendo a Inuyasha. Tal vez por que era un papacito. Kagome, simplemente vio como el la conducía a su coche. El le abrió la puerta, el desgraciado sabía conquistar muy bien a las jovencitas. Y estaba temiendo lo peor, que la conquistará a ella, cuando entraron ambos al auto se quedaron en silencio.

Iba a discutir con el pues era divertido.

-Siempre pensé que tu ibas a tener catorce-decía divertida, mientras el alzaba su arrogante ceja y miraba con efusividad a Kagome-

-Yo pensé que tu ibas a tener nose, quince-bromeaba mientras Kagome se apenaba-

-me veo joven?-preguntó con tranquilidad divertida, mientras el la miraba-

-te vez hermosa-dijo sin querer.-

Lo juraba, se le salio. Hubo silencio, mientras Kagome se apenaba y se rascaba la ceja, mientras Inuyasha tosía.

Digo a comparación de los otros días cuando no te vez bien-decía mientras ella asentía y tosía levemente. Arranco como si fuera el mundo a morir, llegando rápido al lugar donde iba a ser la cena.

Kagome sonrío ampliamente mientras miraba su reloj, tomo del brazo a Inuyasha y entro al lugar. Ambos entraron, mientras veía como le señalaban la mesa a Kagome se volteo un poco y vio que un carro de su padre se estacionaba, sonrío ampliamente mientras Kagome se acercaba a el y también miraba de manera disimulada, mientras Inuyasha solamente le preguntaba el lugar. Kagome lo guío al lugar, era una mesa para dos. En los laterales, donde daban lugar a la pista.

Era obvio ella no iba a bailar.

Y se sentó, primero vieron a algunos meseros pasar.

-Eres aburrido-dijo ella divertida, mientras el sonreía-

-Me gusta más el hecho de darte la contra-decía divertido-..Creo que..-decía Inuyasha-

-esto-continuaba Kagome, como si adivinara la forma de pensar de Inuyasha-..

-va a resultar bien..digo..-decía otra vez pensando las palabras-

-tu y yo somos un peligro-decía Kagome, otra vez lo hacían eran como si estuvieran casados y se conocieran de toda la vida-

-exacto-decía Inuyasha divertido, mientras Kagome simplemente tomaba un poco de agua-Cuando tenía diez años, me robe un dulce-decía Kagome riéndose-

-tu..¿robando?-decía Inuyasha como si fuera la cosa más grande del mundo-Mentiste en un jurado, no me sorprendería que cuando estuvieras en la universidad hubieras participado en una orgía lesbica-dijo como si fuera su mayor fantasía-

-Inuyasha eres un cerdo pervertido-decía mientras ponía una cara asquerosa-..Aunque me bese con una mujer cuando estaba ebria-decía divertida y apenada-

-enserio?-decía Inuyasha completamente emocionado.-nade desnudo en la preparatoria...Un amigo me tomo unas fotos en mis partes nobles...Durante días el director intento buscar al culpable-decía riéndose, de sus travesuras-

-En una apuesta, me hice pasar por lesbiana...Fue divertido-decía divertida, mientras Inuyasha dudaba ante eso-

-Oh por dios, yo supe eso...Una tal Kag no, cielos yo juraba que un día iba a querer conocerla.-Kagome se señalaba-

-No puede ser estudiamos en la misma escuela?-decía Kagome con duda-

-No lo creo.-decía Inuyasha-..Hubiera sido divertido hacer estas cosas-decía Inuyasha rolando sus ojos-

-Y yo creí que tenía problemas mentales-decía agarrándose el cabello para luego mirar a Inuyasha-

-No lo dudes, mi madre estuvo como loca al saber todas mis travesuras-decía sonriendo, mientras Kagome veía llegar al mesero. Ordenaron una comida sencilla, y fue cuando el se fue-

Kagome vio que Joshua estaba sentándose, se notaba desesperado. Intento disimular que lo estaba viendo a el, pero el sintió su mirada y ella se giro fue con brusquedad que llamo la atención de Inuyasha. El ojidorado miro hacia donde Kagome miraba y se topo con la mirada dorada de su padre, estaba totalmente sorprendido. El se levanto y cada paso que daba lo hacía de manera lenta.

-Déjame hablar a mi-decía Kagome, mientras veía acercarse ya a Joshua-

Cuando el estuvo enfrente, levanto su vista y lo miro.

-Creí que íbamos a cenar-decía Joshua sin entender, Kagome planteo su buena respuesta.-

-Si, vamos a cenar..Solo que no me explicaste como así que vine acompañada..Supongo que cenaras solo verdad?-Inuyasha simplemente se sintió muy incomodo-

-Después de todo, si resultaste ser la perra-decía Joshua, Inuyasha iba a decir algo-

-Haz algo producto, vete-decía guiñándole el ojo, mientras Inuyasha solamente escuchaba atento cada respuesta. Ahora entendía por que siempre terminaba enojado y pensando en ella. Daba unas respuestas de las cuales te quedabas totalmente sorprendido-

-Hijo...si te gustan las sobras te regalo a Kagome-Golpe bajo, muy bajo-

-De cuando acá Kagome es una propiedad?-Kagome se aguantaba la risa, Joshua estaba enojado, y la forma tan ruin que actuaban los tres. Hostiles, Kagome simplemente se defendía e Inuyasha, el la estaba protegiendo...Era...su...héroe...-

-oh gracias-decía Kagome con mucha tranquilidad a Inuyasha-

-Kagome-decía Joshua-terminamos por siempre-decía con un fingido dolor, mientras se iba dando la vuelta-

-Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho-decía mientras el se quedaba callado y se iba, paso lento. Paso raudo, encorvadura en la espalda, feo hombre-

Se sintió apenada, sin saber que decir. Solamente miraba como el mesero se acercaba con su pedido, sintiendo la mirada dorada de Inuyasha sobre su castaña.

Como si fuera una competencia de saber quien podría mandar miradas más efectivas y calcomientes. Empezaron a comer de manera lenta y despacio, nadie decía nada. Kagome entendía que era incomodo para Inuyasha estarse abatiendo en discusiones sobre 'ella'; Irónico ahora ella era el centro de atención, pues que equivocada estaba.

_**La señorita Kagome..piensa que "otro clavo, saca a otro clavo". Los clavos son...Inuyasha y Joshua, una fuerte decisión..Pero ella no sabe que uno de los tres podría salir herido, no en físico...Emocionalmente, pero eso no la tenía preocupado, no ahorita..**_

_**Su egoísmo podría terminar haciendo que se quede sola..Pero si se queda sola..No tendría chiste.**_

_**Para otros el hecho de recibir a alguien nuevo a su familia es algo alegre. Y vaya que sí...**_

_**Pero los más cercanos a Kagome simplemente, se quedan esperando a que su príncipe azul venga, aunque muchas veces la espera...duele.**_

_**Y los que intentan ser olvidados claro, como olvidarse de ellos...Esos simplemente buscan comprensión y amor, en gente de... 'su edad'.**_

La hermosa melodía que comenzaba a inundar los sentidos de la pareja. Inuyasha la invitó a bailar, ella aceptó sonriendo, cuando se levanto noto que la melodía cambiaba por una lenta algo vieja. La canción ya estaba inundando sus sentidos, estaba sintiendo la fina mano de Inuyasha sobre su pequeña cintura mientras sus ojos no dejaban de verse, ella se inundaba en su mirada cerveza. Y el se inundaba en un abismo profundo de chocolate.

Siguieron así sin importarle la demás gente, ellos dos bailando en el centro. Cada vez el necesitaba estar cerca de ella, se sentía demasiado extasiado de ella. Era una droga que cuando empezaba te ponía alegre pero al final te dejaba dolido y casi moribundo. Como una píldora.

Le susurró algo divertido al oído, ella río e intento ponerse de puntitas pero no lo consiguió, siguió bailando de manera lenta.

Hasta que sintieron que era hora de irse a casa. Decidieron pagar entre los dos, así los gastos no iban a ser tantos, por un momento Kagome se preguntaba que tanto pensaba Inuyasha, ya ambos estaban en el carro..Pero ella estaba segura de que la noche apenas iba comenzando. Pero no podía gracias a que Rin estaba en su casa así que Inuyasha se iba a joder. Y ella iba a descansar.

-Estoy súper cansada-decía mientras bostezaba-

-Yo también nos vemos-decía Inuyasha que encendía el carro para irse, pero antes-

Se bajo del carro ignorando que el motor del carro se calentaba un poco, se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Kagome, era ya casi un reglamento. Un beso entre ellos era algo amigable, agasajarse enfrente de todos era un noviazgo.

Cuando subió vio que estaba casi todo oscuro. Su mente estaba siendo atormentada por imágenes de Inuyasha con otra, nomás se imaginaba a Inuyasha en brazos de otra y apretaba el puño, miró su mano su puño formado. Metió la llave a la cerradura y abrió la puerta, escuchaba claramente el sonido de las caricaturas de Rin.

-llegue-decía tranquila, mientras Rin apagaba la tele y salía a saludarla y a contarle un par de cosas-

-Hay un vecino súper cachondo-decía Rin con ojitos emocionados-

-¿No es sacerdote verdad?-preguntaba con fingida ironía-

-¬¬' no-decía Rin mientras veía como Kagome se quitaba los zapatos y se quitaba la camisa-

-x.x tengo sueño me voy a dormir..Has lo mismo no pienses tanto...en el cachondo vecino-decía Kagome divertida, mientras Rin se sonrojaba y se iba a dormir-

Se metió a su cuarto, mientras pensaba como a los cuantos años Kagome se casaría y seria con feliz con Inuyasha..Porque hacían bonita pareja debía reconocerlo.

**- - - **

Inuyasha por el contrario no paraba de pensar en su vida sin Kagome.

-¿Pensando en la zorra?-preguntó Misaki que lo miraba desabrocharse la camisa-

-Te prometí que los haría cortar, mi vida amorosa no te incumbe..mamá-decía Inuyasha de manera mordaz mientras Misaki se iba murmurando algo demasiado malo entre dientes-

Y si estaba pensando en Kagome..

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autora:**

**Aki esta la continuación jijixD ehM lozz quiero ♥ ahh ;-; ya soy ruka pase a primero de prepa xDD jajaja ehm lozz quiero son super lindos conmigo nOn aquí esta el capitulo dejenme reviews**

**PARA TODOS GRACIAZ:D:D:D:D:D♥**

"_Aunque yo no este contigo.._

_Quiero decirte que yo te cuido_

_Yo velo tu sueño en esos momentos de soledad_

_Yo cuido de tu alma cuando te lastiman.._

_Aunque no me veas.._

_Quiero decirte que_

_Yo estoy contigo.._

_Te cuido_

_Te amo..._

_Sin recibir algo a cambio_

_Solo tu compañía_

_Nunca estarás solo.."_

T.T ahhh corte con mi novio (x.x el bastardo me volaba la imaginación ¬¬ ademas de que x.x me aburria con eL¬¬yo siempre hablaba y eso ii me molesto x.x)...pero bueno è.e me empezo a gustar ;-; un amigo de el x.x (ke zorra pero pues asi es el corazon xD)...chale me digo zorra xD jajajajajaja bueno bueno, me empezo a gustar y esta buenisimo (cuando digo buenisimo es pq se parece a dreake bell algo asi x.x) y bueno hay un grandisimo problema ¬¬ el bastardo tiene novia u.u y me shevo con ella pero hay gente ke me va a ashudar..

Hey me llego una idea para un fic nOn jajaja xD byee :D:D!

Atte:

Willnira♥♥♥♥♥♥me gustan esos corazones è,e ja! Me case con uno °¬°! ¿Qué loca verdad? xP ya pss vyee:D:D


	7. cuando vas al zoológico

**Lo mejor de mi vida**

(The best of my life..xD)

**Cáp.7 cuando vas al zoológico**

Si hubiera sabido que esa zorra le iba a provocar Dolores de cabeza, y que esa zorra le iba a estar hacienda bombardear su corazón cada vez que se acercaba a el, o que con esos labios le iba a desboronar su sed y deseo por probarlos, sin duda le hubiera gustado conocerla antes.

_Pero demasiado tarde vaquero, ella ama a tu padre_ la voz mental comenzaba a decirle eso cada vez que pensaba en ella, o casualmente después de fantasear con ella..Hablaba como un sujeto que conoció en intercambio..un tal, uh..¿Miroku?. Cuando se recordaba eso, descubrió una nueva sensación no era algo positivo más bien era algo que nunca sintió por una de sus tantas novias..**celos**.

Simplemente eso, imaginarse como su padre tenia relaciones con ella, le daban ganas de vomitar y la idea d ser su novio era como .. "querido hijo te regalo lo que ya no me sirve", como usar lo usado, mirar lo mirado, besar lo besado, tocar lo tocado..

Todos podrían pensar que su padre le regalo a Kagome..Poro donde quedaba la parte en que Kagome no era un objeto?. Y si lo fuera hasta el más perro hombre lo iba a regalar, ya que Kagome era alguien especial y vaya niña especial.

En este tiempo, descubrió unas cualidades de Kagome...Era mala, frívola encerró a un hombre que la estaba demandando a ella y ese hombre cuando saliera iba a estar muy enojado...Tan enojado que iba a desear la venganza, pero Kagome no tenía miedo, era como si ella conociera los secretos de Naraku; También descubrió que era una fierecilla cuidando a los suyos...Y los suyos una fierecilla por cuidar de ella.

Estaba recostado en su cama mentiría si dijera al aire que estaba dormido, pues estaba viendo el reloj como cambiaba a cada minuto, simplemente descansaba su cuerpo pero sus pensamientos estaban atascados de porquería, quedo idiotizado..

Su vida...a los ojos de todo era un misterio.

"_No puedo ser alguien bueno...Pues mi reputación no lo amerita..."_volvía a pensar, mientras ya harto emitía un leve gruñido, se levanto y tomo el vaso de agua con desesperación. No se logro ahogar ni siquiera un poco, relajo sus músculos ladeo la cabeza, estaba usando la parte del pantalón de su pijama salio de su cuarto, eran las tres de la mañana, domingo...No haría nada durante todo el día así que fue bajo las escaleras, y se adentro a la oscura casona de su padre. Camino por varios pasillos, hasta dar con su lugar favorito y causante de desastres atómicos...La cocina.

Al llegar vio que había lo esencial, el grande refrigerador estaba lleno de comida, y bebidas. Tomo una simple manzana y comenzó a masticarla, se sentó en la silla que estaba con un comedor y miró como se oían pasos...

No eran pasos de su madre, cuando entro noto la figura paterna... Se iba a levantar pero al ver que el con la mirada le indicó que se quedara.

-Sabes-comenzó su padre clavando su mirada sobre los ojos de Inuyasha-nunca pensé que iban a regresar-dándole la mirada más acusadora que un padre podía poseer hacia un hijo..Volvió a decir-y desde que llegaron la relación con Kagome se fue a un abismo-Inuyasha lo miraba, su padre sonaba en verdad muy dolido, con su voz una táctica de los padres.. "hacer sentir culpable a sus hijos", pero esa tonta táctica no iba a servir de nada-

-fue tu culpa la descuidaste-dijo el con sinceridad, mientras el ahogaba un suspiro con su boca-

-es cierto, pero fue tu culpa por darle un servicio demasiado dispuesto-dijo su padre, ahora era una batalla de celos comentarios cínicos por parte de ambos...Ahora no hablaban como padre e hijo, no hablaban de ex novio a ..¿amante, o de hombre a hombre-

-Hey, yo solamente la hice olvidarte-dijo con orgullo, mientras Joshua lo miraba indeciso-

-solamente, la hiciste confundirse-dijo el molesto casi con sus ojos flameantes-

-de que te quejas, tienes a mi mamá...Una jovencita de veinte años solo era pura cachondez tuya-dijo Inuyasha terminando de darle una crujiente mordida a su dulce manzana, esta platica no ayudaba en nada...-

Joshua luchaba contra sus instintos de defensa hacia lo que dejo de ser suyo, pero competir con Inuyasha era prácticamente darse una perdida más, no iba a tener oportunidad con alguien como su hijo. Simplemente por ser su hijo, prohibirle el derecho de querer algo era algo que no quería, y si el quería a Kagome que podría hacer para impedirlo?

-Inuyasha, si en verdad la quieres-decía con un poco de amargura, no estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus pertenencias, pero Kagome dejo de serlo de la manera más cruel. Inuyasha besando a Kagome, Kagome cenando con el...ahora lo entendía el solamente fue su objeto de dinero-

Un poco de enojo incremento en el con las escuetas palabras de su esposa.. _"esa chiquilla jamás te dacha el amor que yo te di, esa chiquilla zorra solamente busca tu poderoso dinero, yo eh venido a que pases tiempo con tu hijo...Ah que veas como ella te cambia por alguien mejor, lo verás Joshua...ya que yo te haré ver a quien amas"_ palabras frías y calculadoras, tal y como recordaba a la mujer que un vez dejo de amar.

Sin embargo, recordar a esa Misaki, pero simplemente el recordarla le hacia latir tan fuerte su corazón..Amor por ella, ese amor todavía existía.

-No padre-dijo Inuyasha apartándolo de sus pensamientos confusos...Por una parte su ex esposa y su ex novia..Kagome y Misaki dos polos opuestos, Misaki la mujer pasada de moda con su sentido de humor carismática, y Kagome elegante se sabe comportar...Kagome o Misaki?-Kagome no es un ningún objeto de tu propiedad, si ella te deja es porque obviamente me ama a mi-dijo con modestia, mientras Joshua lo miraba vio como Inuyasha aventaba el resto de la manzana sobre el fregadero para después escapar entre esa terrible cocina con olor a hastiado y con olor a la pesadía.-

Subió a su habitación internándose en el vago humor a cigarro y al áspero dolor de cabeza que le gustaba sentir de vez en cuando. Masoquista o no, el simplemente disfrutaba ese dolor que lo hacia relajarse. Miró su reloj.. '3:49'... Estiro su mano y descolgó el teléfono, marco un número mientras escuchaba el tecleo de sus dedos ante sus dedos con el frío pedazo de plástico...esa cosas llamadas teclas.

Escuchó atento como daba la línea..

**---**

_-"duermo, duermo" –_decía internamente Kagome, mientras escuchaba el teléfono sonar, antes de que despertara a Rin salto de la cama para contestarlo-_Oye idiota, te das cuenta que son las tres...de la mañana-_estaba con sus ojos cerradas mientras masajeaba la parte del puente de su nariz, el idiota parecía respirar y tomar un poco de aire para sus pulmones-

_-Lo se-_decía el hombre, mientras Kagome se acomodaba de manera sentada para poder hablar por teléfono-

-_quien quiera que seas, te demandare por...privarme del derecho de dormir-_decía bostezando Kagome mientras el sujeto reía-_y es enserio, no te rías-_

_-bien, bien...Hola Kagome..¿qué haces?-_esa voz la estaba reconociendo, gruño mientras aclaraba su garganta la voz que salía de su boca cuando se acababa de levantar era la más modorra que alguien podía escuchar-

_-Antes de que tu hablaras, estaba durmiendo y soñando que era hombre-_decía como si fuera algo importante-_Inuyasha consíguete una vida, la tregua a terminado-_decía ya más despertada que antes-

_-La tenía-_decía de manera lenta mientras ella decía "Hmp...aja" simplemente eso, mientras escuchaba como sentía ya sus ojos cerrarse-_Lo que tengas que decir pequeño –bostezo integrado- por favor..dilo ya-_

_-Joshua te cambio por mi madre-_decía soltando el chisme Inuyasha, era obvio que estaba preparando la arena para decir la verdadera noticia-

_-Inuyasha...Déjame dormir...Genial ahora son las cuatro de la mañana dentro de cuatro horas tengo que recoger a mi sobrina para llevarla al zoológico-_decía frotándose los ojos-

_-Genial...-_decía Inuyasha, mientras Kagome simplemente escuchaba a Inuyasha-

-_Inuyasha..-_decía quitándole esa energía que la caracterizaba-_..Buenas noches pequeño enfermo..-_

Colgó el teléfono dejando a Inuyasha decir sus dulces palabras pero ella tenía tanta flojera como para contestarle, y así que se volvió a dormir.

Antes de reaccionar entonces peso "_Le intereso a Inuyasha...que bueno que soy hombre"_ pensaba Kagome, mientras intentaba volver al sueño profundo del que fue sacada...Debería molestarse y haberle insultado a Inuyasha pero simplemente no tubo tiempo, sus pesados parpados se cerraban como si fuera algo eléctrico que obligaba a su cuerpo a descansar.

**---**

Odiaba tener que levantarse y más ante la idea de que su primera levantada del día fue Inuyasha...

Por que pensaba tanto en el, las neuronas que le quedaban con vida se iban a contagiar de alguna enfermedad.

-_"Inuyasha, Inuyasha.."-_pensaba con sarcasmo, mientras se levantaba y miraba el reloj-

Demonios...

Se le estaba haciendo tarde, rápido se metió a bañar mientras hacia una fuerte combinación de lavarse los dientes mientras le caía al shampoo del cabello. Cuando salio simplemente hizo sus necesidades y se arreglo el cabello, salio a su cuarto y cerro la ventana para ver como la mujer de la calle de enfrente la había visto como la trajeron al mundo, no le importo y se metió a cambiar...Hurgo su ropa, buscando algo para ir al zoológico.

Un short, no le iban a picar los zancudos...y sin contar que la iban a mirar con lujuria...Bien pensado. Una falda, si su sobrina se subía a algún juego le iban a ver sus calzones...Un pantalón de mezclilla lo acordado mientras sacaba una blusa de polo que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros ya que no era tan ajustada, y unos tenis cualquiera y la gorra para que el sol no le afectara tanto. La gorra la usaba de lado, una bolsa y después salio. Rin no estaba en casa algo extraño, se fue viendo como escuchaba que Rin se encontraba riendo con su vecino.

-Rin, iré al zoo-decía Kagome mientras veía como Rin estaba riéndose de que su vecino casi andaba en calzones haciéndole cosquillas en los pies-ok, ok olviden que vi eso-decía mientras salía poniéndose sus lentes para bajar las escaleras-

Juvenil, bajaba las escaleras mientras picaba el botón del elevador a planta baja, y ahí vio su carro llego hasta el, mientras veía como la saludaban. Obviamente pensaban que su libertinaje era demasiado peculiar...

Por dios tenía veinte y era una eficaz abogada, todos podían irse al diablo...Cuando poseyó el carro, fue la maestra...

La ventaja estaba de su parte, toco el timbre estirándose lo mejor que pudo, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver como estaba la puerta abierta.

-embarazada-decía Sango a su pequeña hija, la niña parecía tomárselo todo muy bien-

-Dianita, ya nos vamos-decía Kagome entrando como la sobrina salvadora de una pequeña regañadita-estas embarazada, felicidades tengo que llevar a la niña al zoo, por cierto si llegamos a las diez de las noches no te preocupes solo pasamos a festejar tu embarazo...-decía como taravilla mientras la pequeña niña estiraba su mano para que Kagome la besara-..I'm the queen Elizabeth-decía la niña con su inglés favoreciendo a todos-

-Dios, Sango esta niña tiene tanta capacidad como una máquina..¬¬ le das demasiadas vitaminas-decía Kagome entendiendo completamente a su sobrina (estaban en estados Unidos así que la niña practicaba otro ingles x))-

Ya que la niña, subió al carro noto la angustia en los ojos de Sango.

-Bien Sango la cuidare mucho tu solo llámame cuando estés lista ok?-decía dándole un fuerte abrazo-te quiero mucho amiga-decía dejando de abrazarla para simplemente besarle la mejilla e irse-Diana despídete de mamí-decía mientras la pequeña niña sonreía y estiraba su mano para decirle "adiós" sin ninguna gesticulación de palabras solamente con los labios-

Ya que Kagome manejo con calma la niña estaba molesta.

-Que tienes Diana?-preguntaba mientras la niña alzaba su mirada para poder comentarle a su tía-

-..Sabes tía...cuando entre al kynder los niños me van a mirar feo-decía con miedo, mientras Kagome miraba por su rabillo-

-claro que no, eres bonita y tu tía es demasiado guapa...Al contrario cuando crezcas te envidiaran por tener una cachonda tía soltera-aunque lo dijera con tranquilidad sentía que ese fuera su destino..Cada vez que platicaba con Diana a veces se olvidaba de que era una niña, una niña que escuchaba cada palabra con mucho agrado aunque dudaba de que ella entendiera la mitad de lo que decía-

-cachonda?-preguntaba Diana con sus ojos curiosos-

-...bonita-decía rectificando su vocabulario, mientras Diana sonreía y asentía...-

El silencio no era incomodo, prácticamente ya estaban llegando al zoológico y no pudo evitar escuchar las expresiones de emoción de su sobrina al ver como el zoológico estaba cerca, y cuando lo estuvo lo suficiente vio como todos estaban yendo con sus padres..

Estaciono su carro cerca de la entrada, y cuando bajaron vio como Diana caminaba a su lado, no era la primera vez que venía a un zoológico pero era el primero en venir a esta ciudad...

Fue donde estaba la entrada y vio a todos los niños emocionados, Diana a comparación de ellos estaba tranquila..Alguien llego y le tapo los ojos, se asusto y casi lo golpea con sus pocas tácticas por ahuyentar maleantes..El hombre le hacía señas a la pequeña para que guardara silencio y la niña divertida entendía que era un juego, "el juego de asustar a su tía Kagome".

-déjame...-decía forcejeando hasta que lo consiguió el maleante, y ahí vio a su idiota opresor-tu..!-decía mientras Diana reía a sus anchas-

-sip..yop-decía Inuyasha, mientras le sonreía-..me dieron ganas de venir al zoológico-decía con tranquilidad, Kagome no creía eso-

-de seguro me estas siguiendo verdad?-preguntaba Kagome, mientras veía como ya llegaba su turno-..dos boletos por favor-le decía a la muchacha que estaba embobada viendo a Inuyasha-..dije dos boletos-le repetía con el tonito mandatario a la empleada de poca capacidad-

Claro todos a lado de ella eran de baja capacidad...(era su carácter nada extraño).

Entro mientras le sacaba la lengua a Inuyasha pero al ver que el también entraba y que estaba siguiéndolas entonces se detuvo, deteniendo también a una emocionada Diana.

-genial, tu amiguito vendrá con nosotras-decía Diana-

-¬¬ no el no vendrá con nosotras-decía Kagome acabándole las pocas esperanzas de que su tía fuera como su papi y su mamí, una hermosa pareja..-

-por que no?-preguntaba Diana, mientras Inuyasha se agachaba a saludar a la pequeña amiguita de Kagome-

-Hola...Soy Inuyasha-decía Inuyasha estirando su mano, pero Diana simplemente la rechazo...El rechazo lo reconoció esta pequeña criatura pasaba tanto tiempo con la perversa Kagome..-

-soy...Diana...-decía la niña, pero luego corrigió-sorry i'm the queen Elizabeth-

-mucho gusto-decía mientras le besaba la pequeña mano, esa era una costumbre autentica que nadie le podría quitar a la pequeña...Le gustaba sentirse importante, acaparar miradas como su mama y su tía Kagome..-

-no le beses la mano a mi sobrina, cerdo-decía Kagome mientras le limpiaba la manita con su pequeño pañuelo. Ante eso su querida sobrina soltó una risita-

-habla muy bien-decía Inuyasha sorprendido-

-creo que es solo lo que puede decir..-decía divertida, mientras la niña sonreía con un leve sonrojo-

-Queen Elizabeth...do you know what time is it?-le preguntó Inuyasha-

-yes i do...it's time of see the monkeys-decía sonriendo esa hermosa sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha comenzara a sentirse un poco alegre-

-que inteligente-decía emocionado-

-no te emociones, es mi sobrina no tuya-decía reclamando derecho de antigüedad-

-tía Kagome, deberia Inuyasha acompañarnos-decía Dianita, mientras Kagome la tomaba de la mano y la comenzaba a guiar con el mapa que le dieron en la entrada-esta bien, esta bien-decía mientras miraba a su sobrina-pareces un perrito rogando-decía divertida, al girarse vio como estaba Inuyasha conversando con una hermosa muchacha-Inuyasha-lo llamo como si de su perrito se tratara el se giro y le sonrió...Con la fuerte mirada el no se atrevió a durar más y a estar en menos de tres segundos en su lado-

Kagome estaba viendo a Diana decir emocionada a todos los animales.

-Por que me marcaste a las cuatro de la mañana?-decía mientras Inuyasha encogía sus hombres poniendo sus manos sobre sus bolsillos-

-te iba a decir algo, pero no creo que importe-decía Inuyasha, logrando hacer que Kagome sintiera curiosidad-

-ah sí, como que?-decía Kagome, mientras Inuyasha dudaba-

-nah...nada-decía con normalidad mientras llegaba corriendo Diana con una pequeña visera de cocodrilo-

-T.T se acabaron las viseras de león..-decía la niña limpiando sus pequeñas lagrimas-

-la del cocodrilo es bonito corazón-decía Kagome, mientras Inuyasha iba con el vendedor..-

Quien sabe como pero Inuyasha regreso con una víscera de león, y Kagome se tubo que quedar con la de cocodrilo, haciendo que Inuyasha se riera de ella. No la pasaba tan mal, se reía de algunas pequeñas travesuras de Diana, estaban en el área de las serpientes...Y Diana tenía miedo, así que agarro fuerte a Kagome mientras que Inuyasha notaba la tranquilidad de Kagome.

-No quiero ;-; -decía la pequeñita mientras Kagome le tocaba la cabecita-

-oh vamos, son solo serpientes en sus casitas, no será tan malo-decía ella tragando de manera difícil...Aunque las serpientes le daban miedo, esas criaturas venenosas hacían revolver su estómago-

-è,e miedosas-les decía Inuyasha que se acercaba a una ventanilla y veía como estaba tragándose una serpiente un pequeño león-..asombroso-decía Inuyasha mientras Kagome se acercaba a el, reprochándose mentalmente de porque tenía miedo..Solo eran serpientes hambrientas encerradas no podían salirse-

Casi al llegar al final, Kagome termino de aferrarse al brazo de Inuyasha y Diana se aferro hasta el final del camino.

-tenias miedo-decía de manera despistado mientras Kagome tenía ganas de vomitar-

-x.x eso fue lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida-decía Kagome, mientras Diana reía muy bajito y veía que faltaban el área de donde la metían a darle de comer a unos extraños animales-

-ven vamos-decía Kagome estirándole la mano pues ya sabía a donde quería ir-

Inuyasha siguió a su "futura novia" y a su "futura sobrina", al llegar el encargado miró a Kagome y dejo entrar a la pequeña Diana, que por cierto ya había varios niños...

-Y los papas de Diana?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras se iban a sentar a esperar que Diana se cansara-

-...su mamá fue a una cita con el ginecólogo y su papá la fue a acompañar, pero la iba a alcanzar, así que no querían dejar a la pequeña Diana sola-decía sonriendo, mientras se rascaba la muñeca-

-Diana va a tener hermanos?-preguntaba Inuyasha, mientras Kagome asentía-

-si, va a tener un hermanito...Y ella se ve tan feliz-decía sonriente-

-tu quieres hijos?-No pudo aguantarse esa pregunta, siempre quiso hacerla y ahora que estaban en un momento de seriedad necesitaba saber...-

-hay Inuyasha, haces muchas preguntas...eres más latoso que un reportero, pero supongo que sí...-Hasta me gustaría casarme...pero no ahorita..-decía mientras notaba que Inuyasha tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, pero poco después ese brillo se apago por algo más socrata-y tu?-

-claro, también me quiero casar con una hermosa mujer...-decía mientras reía-

-jajaja va a estar difícil..por que yo soy las mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo-Se preguntaba si ella aceptaría casarse con el en un futuro, ese autoestima se le iba a derrumbar o lo iban a poseer sus futuros hijos-

-eres la persona con mayor autoestima en el mundo-le dijo Inuyasha-

-Hey por que crees que soy bonita, si no te quieres tu mismo..La vida vale caca-decía sonriendo, mientras notaban como pasaban una pareja con un hermoso bebe y otro niño más mayorcito-

-ves a esa familia?-le preguntó Inuyasha, mientras Kagome asentía-pues así quiero estar..-decía sonriente-

-no pides mucho-decía Kagome, sonriendo-Sabes Inuyasha..-ella estaba sonrojada pero no miraba a los ojos a Inuyasha pues tenía miedo, y aunque todo el tiempo que pensaba en el...Estaba creyendo que amaba de verdad a Inuyasha y eso que llevaban un par de días conociéndolo-..No quiero que me contestes, pero...últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, siento que cuando estoy a mi lado los pocos problemas que tengo desaparecen me siento tranquila-decía mientras Inuyasha se quedaba sorprendido-

-Kagome...-decía casi sin aliento ante tal revelación-

-yo se que...salí con tu padre y eso, pero solo lo hice por que quería ser que Misaki creo y también por que lo quería...Pero solo lo quería pero yo siento muchas cosas por ti-seguía sonrojada, mientras Inuyasha se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por los hombros. Inuyasha no sabía que decir, su corazón estaba sorprendido no evito sonreír con la sonrisa de triunfador-

-Kagome..-le agarro sus manos, pero justo en ese momento llego su futura sobrina, con un hermoso globo y con una paleta enorme de corazón...-

-Diana-Kagome rápido quito sus manos para llevarla a la pequeña mejilla colorada de Diana-de donde sacaste ese globo?-preguntó Kagome intrigada pues Diana nunca había tenido un globo-

-una hermosa mujer me lo dio..-dijo con mucha gracia, haciendo que Kagome levantara una ceja y mirara con intriga-es ella-decía Diana rápido reconociéndola por su hermoso vestido rojo pegadito y ajustado-

-e..ella?-decía creyendo que era una mentira, parpadeo confundida pero la mujer al sentirse observada se giro y le sonrío.-"maldita desgraciada"-pensó Kagome con nostalgia-Inuyasha cuida a Diana-dijo, mientras se quitaba la visera para ir a ver al encuentro con esa desagradable mujer-

Kagome no podía deducir que esa mujer estaba ahí con buenas o malas intenciones, miro a Diana ella se encontraba describiéndole algo enorme a Inuyasha, esta mujer de hermoso y extravagante vestido rojo estaba con una sonrisa demasiado maliciosa.

-Kagome-decía mientras, estiraba su mano con señal de saludar a su adorada amiga-

-...Por que le diste ese globo a mi sobrina?-dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos para afrentar a esta mujer-

-...le di un pequeño regalo a la que futuramente puede ser mi hija..-dijo simplemente, hermosa o no era una maldita...Cabello blanquecino y ojos violetas pequeños pero atractivos, figura envidiable-

-ja, nena..para que tu llegues a ser madre de esa niña...tendrás que aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio de mi cuñadito...Y no creo que este tan idiota como para cambiar a Sango por ti-dijo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras-

-...Sango puede pasar a la historia no?-preguntó como si fuera una libreta de historieta cómica que se hojea, se hojea y al final cuando sale una mejor simplemente esa pasa a ser una antigüedad-

-...déjame pensar...-Kagome dudo por tres segundos-..no-dijo con mucha seguridad-

-desgraciada-le dijo Tsubaki, mientras Kagome se mordía el labio. Arqueo su elegante ceja y miro con cara de incomprensión-

-desgraciada o no...-dijo mientras se giraba a ver a Inuyasha-...yo tengo alguien que me quiere..en cambio tu, tienes que chantajear, traicionar para conseguir lo que quieres...Acéptalo Tsubaki...Miroku nunca te hará caso...Y si tocas a mi sobrina, te meterás en grandes problemas corazón-se iba a girar cuando la voz de Tsubaki la detuvo-

-...Me dices desgraciada, cuando tu ex te cambio por Misaki-dijo burlesca, nunca perdería con la que una vez fue su alumna...Nunca iba a perder verbalmente, nunca-

-si te digo desgraciada...y te adorno el desgraciada...perra desgraciada...-se giro mientras le beso la mejilla para irse-

Cuando se alejo de ella...

Inuyasha al ver como estaba conversando esa mujer con Kagome, no identificaba que mirada era más fiera...Ambas parecían ser con una delicadeza, demasiada fiereza. Como si de un momento a otro pasaran a los golpes, pero era obvio que estas hermosas mujeres no iban a pasar a los golpes. La vio llegar cuando Kagome le quito el globo a Diana y lo reventó, Diana por un momento se puso triste pero al ver la mirada que le daba esa mujer a Kagome mejor ni se preocupo.

-Vaya Diana, son las..-decía Kagome viendo su reloj-..las dos de la tarde-se miro sus hombros-dios estoy quemada-decía con tranquilidad-quieres una comida feliz, digo quieren?-decía sonriendo, estaba invitando a Inuyasha a una comida feliz. Algo que no hacia muy a menudo-

-creo que pase un excelente domingo-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-

-si nosotras también, verdad tía?-preguntó Diana, mientras Kagome se sonrojaba-

-oh, si un excelente día...bueno-dijo Kagome, mientras todos la miraban-Diana-decía Kagome, mientras la niña la miraba-no puedes decirle que casi me agarro a golpes con esa mujer-dijo como una pequeña niña que intentaba cubrir un secreto con una de sus tías..Y era así, pero en la mente de Kag, Diana era la tía-

-pero...esta bien tía-dijo la pequeña niña. Kagome se giro para tomarla de la mano, y después tomar la de Inuyasha.-mi comida será un éxito-dijo emocionada, mientras dejaban a Diana que viera a las jirafas para después irse-

Inuyasha le compro dos globos a Diana, si dos..¬¬ y no era tacaño..xD

Llegaron al carro y fue donde Diana ya estaba arriba.

-Si quieres, puedes ir a comer...si no-dijo Kagome mientras se giraba para subirse al carro, pero el la detuvo y paso su rosada lengua sobre sus hermosos labios. La beso con demasiada paz, ambos ojos cerrados solo sintiendo su respiración...Kagome sintió que iba a suspirar, pero más que eso sus piernas ya casi temblaban-..supongo, que si iras a comer-dijo guiñándole el ojo, para irse..-

Inuyasha estaba más sorprendido, su estomago estaba parloteando en mariposas..Ya que no todos los días una belleza como esa te dice sus más intenciones y perversas ideas de amor. Cierto, fue rápido a su carro para seguir a Kagome..

Su carro siguió al de Kagome...

**---**

-Todo el día-repetía Miroku, que estaba abrazando a Sango mientras miraban una película clásica...-

-..tu y yo-decía Sango, mientras se giraba solo un poco para contemplar esos ojos azules tan arrogantes que le deleitaba la pupila, simplemente beso sus labios y dejo que la pasión nuevamente surgiera entre ellos como pasaba desde que se conocieron-

**---**

Había llegado a su departamento..Miró el reloj, las tres y media no faltaba mucho todo iba a estar bien.

-Princesa, mira la tele...Y si llega Inuyasha le abres-decía Kagome que estaba calentando agua para hacer un par de sopas rápidas-

Sacó cuatro pequeños botes cerrados de pasta maruchan, mientras el agua comenzaba a hervir...Junto las cuatro frascos, ya que el agua comenzó a hervir sin quemarse, simplemente la vacío al traste mientras revolvía un poco, olía delicioso..Tocaron la puerta y Kagome se puso la bata de cocina y se despeino un poco, y también escondió los botes de las pastas mientras veía como Diana abría la puerta y saludaba con un elegante "hi" a Inuyasha.

-la comida esta lista-decía Kagome, saliendo de la cocina para mostrar una hermosa sonrisa-

-que..rápidas-decía mientras miraba con cara de "no te creo", y Kagome simplemente levanto su ceja retando a Inuyasha a que viera que en verdad había terminado la comida..-

-...le gano a flash-decía sonriendo, mientras los tres se ponían a acomodar la mesa-

Justo cuando iban empezando, Rin llego... Kagome y todos la miraron...Era como una extraña entrando a la casa.

-Hola-decía levantando las cejas para después pasar a su cuarto, escucho el "hola" y el peculiar "hi" de Diana, mientras Kagome sonreía-

-pequeña Diana...-decía Rin sonriendo al ver como Diana terminaba de pasarse un poco de pasta-

-i'm the pretty queen Elizabeth-decía la pequeña niña, mientras Rin sonreía-

-oh claro, la hermosa reina Elizabeth-decía con tranquilidad-..Dianita, deberías de dejar de pasar tiempo con tu tía...Hola Inuyasha-decía amable-

-Vas a comer?-preguntó Kagome, mientras enseñaba su comida-

-cocinaste?-preguntó con duda, pero solo vio esa sonrisa extraña de "no me descubras"-oh, claro cocinar su segundo hobby...después de seducir al jefe, no corazón ya comí-Al parecer andaba muy sarcástica Rin-

-que te paso?-preguntó, mientras Rin ya harta miraba a Inuyasha e Inuyasha miraba a Diana-

-el idiota de tu vecino, me beso-decía mientras Kagome se pasaba el cabello detrás de su oreja-

-no, Inuyasha no eres tu-decía sonriendo. Claro Inuyasha iba a contestarle algo, pero..-

-pero creí que esta mañana tu y el si se entendían muy bien-decía Kagome con cara de perversión-

-¬¬ si, pero le dije cual era su artista favorito, y ...dijo.. "Samara Guardum la protagonista de la película Sexo Salvaje"-decía imitando su voz, entonces Rin entendió que ahí estaba la pequeña Diana e Inuyasha le tapo los oídos-

-Queen Elizabeth, por favor...-

-when you call me Queen, you have to talk to me in English..¬¬ men-decía la pequeña niña, mientras Kagome le asentía-

-era un trato-decía sonriendo, mientras Inuyasha llenaba sus mejillas de aire-

-creo que iré por agua-decía mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina, vio como Rin le hablaba y Kagome le contestaba claro en el lenguaje de las mujeres...-

Y ahí vio, la comida feliz de Kagome..Sopas Maruchan..¬¬

_**Continuación**_

**Al parecer ya hay más romance con ellos x.x ahm.. jaja acabo de ver HSM sinceramente el papel que le dan a la werita es demasiado tonto, pero su hermano xD es genial...Pero insisto sería más bonita pareja con el muchacho x.x y la muchacha se ve más "inocente con problemas mentales" ok, ok no tan ruda...**

**Pero se me figura de esas inocentes que dejan que las vea como "las inocentes" pero cuando las dejas solas son las viles perras x.x no me digan nada..**

**Pero bueno, solo es un comentario aunque hacen bonita pareja..¬¬ solo que hubieran cambiado a la muchacha guera por la morenita x.x y seria mas nose..¬¬ pero siempre la mala es la mas bonita ù,u tonteras**

**Jojojo...Bueno ya va a haber problemillas para Sango y Miroku x.x ok no adelanto las cosas¬¬ demonishit!**

**Ahmmm..les mando saludos por los reviews**

**°¬° gracias chicas..los contestaria pero..:S...ustedes saben..**

**Bueno quiero decir que, esta historia no es copiada, plagiada o algo azi...es totalmente sacada de mi imaginación x.x...**

**DEJEN REVIEWS...**

**x.x ah paro de escribir jajaja bye :D**

**atte:**

**willnira**


	8. ni una sola palabra

_**Lo mejor de mi vida**_

**Cáp.8 ni unα solα pαlαbrα **

**(ni una sola palabra)**

"_a happy ending for a broken heart(8)"_

Inuyasha después de notar que ella había fingido hacer una comida, no quiso decir nada pues ahí estaba Diana muy emocionada. Kagome estaba sonriendo, mientras notaba como el la miraba. Al sentir la mirada de Inuyasha sobre la suya, no quiso sentirse intimidada, pero sus orbes doradas eran dos dagas que se podían clavar sobre su piel. Lograban ponerla nerviosa, hacerla sentir pequeña...Sin defensa propia.

Vio como Diana fruncía su entrecejo, Inuyasha se acercó. Rin estaba terminando de probar un poco, no quería arruinar esa improvisada cita, cuando miro como reía Kagome se figuro la mejor familia del año. Kagome e Inuyasha los esposos y Diana pretendiendo ser la hija.

Tal vez era hora de que Kagome tuviera un final feliz para su corazón roto...

La tarde fue agradable, y amena.

-bueno..-dijo Kagome que estaba levantando su plato-...Diana porque no vas a ver la tele?-preguntó Kagome señalando la de su cuarto-

-claro-dijo la niña, mientras iba al cuarto de Kagome y cerraba la puerta. Rin había ido a ver un par de cosas para un perrito-

Si, Rin quería tener una mascota. Kagome se conformaba con que fuera pequeño y no un perro enorme.

-estamos solos-dijo Inuyasha con ese tono pícaro que últimamente no usaba tanto-

-LOS ESCUCHO!-decía Diana desde el cuarto divertida, mientras Kagome se sonrojaba-

-Inuyasha..-la sonrisa se desvaneció con cuidado de su rostro, sus ojos castaños miraron los dorados. Mientras Inuyasha con su mano toco la suave mejilla de Kagome, su piel blanquecina ahora estaba adornada por leves tintes rojos que yacían sobre ambas mejillas. Inuyasha no era el vil niño novato en estas cosas, y aunque solamente usara sus encantos para el rompimiento de su padre con su novia, ahora tenía a la novia donde quería...Donde el y su madre querían-

Iba a hablar y a decir todo, pero no podía. Simplemente miro los ojos cerrados de Kagome, sus carnosos labios preparados para recibir un beso...

Se acerco, mientras comenzaba a besarla, movimientos lentos y pausados. Haciendo que el beso se fuera haciendo más romántico conforme cada roce de nariz, le beso con paciencia, ambos cuerpos soltando leves suspiros. Inuyasha estaba comenzando a desear estar solos, pero Diana estaba viendo la tele en el otro cuarto. "_demonios"_ pensó, mientras detenía la sesión de besos, para hablarle al oído a Kagome.

-me..gustas-dijo Inuyasha mientras sentía como la piel de Kagome se encendía y dejaba notar el nerviosismo-

Estaba sonrojado, con nervios...

-Inu..-no ella no pudo terminar, pues de nuevo los labios de Inuyasha estaban sobre los de ella, impidiéndole decir algo-

-..Dios...desde que te vi, me llamaste la atención-Hablaba entre cada beso, mientras hacia que ella se subiera sobre sus piernas. Iba a hacer que Kagome se sentara sobre el, y su virilidad-

La cordura estaba sobrando, la locura estaba saliendo. Ambos se estaban besando de manera acalorada. Olvidándose de lo demás, ella tomó las solapas de Inuyasha y lo apego más a ella, no sabia que demonios hacia, ella simplemente seguía su instinto.

Inuyasha notaba la manera en que ella y el estaban llevando su acto.

-...espera-decía Kagome deteniéndose, para simplemente mirar a Inuyasha, estaba sentada sobre el. E Inuyasha tenía mucho calor, demasiado calor.-

El ambiente ardía.

-va muy rápido-decía Kagome tomando aire-

Se estaba levantando, no tenía porque avergonzarse ambos se gustaban había atracción. Y la inseguridad llego a ella.

-Deberías irte, tal vez dije eso por compromiso..Pero deberías irte-dijo de manera dura, mientras Inuyasha se le quedaba mirando-

-Kagome...me gustas, te necesito..Cuando-no pudo terminar porque ella le dio un corto beso mientras lo guiaba a la salida-

-te veo en el trabajo..-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, odiaba hacer eso-

Inuyasha miró la puerta cerrada, otra vez ella estaba rechazándolo. Podía sentir en sus ojos que tenía miedo, una inseguridad...Estaba terminando de llegar a la salida cuando vio que estaba llegando su padre, ambas miradas doradas se toparon. Había furia.

-no veas a Kagome-dijo Inuyasha retando a su padre-

-no dirás lo que tengo que hacer-dijo Joshua, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha-

Lo dejo hablando mientras se iba enojado. Era la última vez, que iba a dejar ser rechazado.

**---**

Se estaba reponiendo de las caricias de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo, más que caricias solamente era el agarre para que ella no se fuera.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios estaban hinchados. Y sus ojos brillosos, estaba algo sorprendida. Sentía menos calor, cuando el estaba lejos. Suspiro profundamente, sabía que al ser hijo de Joshua iban a hacer muchas cosas, muchos problemas entre ellos, no es que fuera fácil por así decirlo pero digamos que con Inuyasha nunca sabia que esperarse. El sujeto era un pervertido y eso le llamaba la atención, bueno no su manera pervertida...

_(Toc, toc)_

La puerta, espanto sus pensamientos, helada pensando que era Inuyasha. Se acercó arreglándose un poco, mientras sumía la panza y simplemente veía que no era Inuyasha, era su padre. No sabiendo que hacer, que pensar. Abrió la puerta sin nervios alguno, Kagome endureció su cuerpo un poco.

Tres toques bastaron, la mano de Joshua contra su puerta. No se espero que ella abriera.

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kagome, mientras el entraba sin permiso.-

-vi a Inuyasha, nos topamos..-dijo Joshua sin prestar atención a la cara de Kagome-

-genial..y?-dijo ella, simplemente mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá-

No había rastro del dulce Joshua.

-Kagome regresa..-decía mientras se señalaba-Inuyasha y Misaki se van a ir en un par de días-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de esperanzas-

-se van a ir?-Dijo en una reacción-

Primero la sorpresa, nunca se espero algo así. Su Inuyasha se iba a ir lejos de ella...Su, su...Porque su, no era momento para eso. Tenía que hacer algo.

-El no se puede ir estas mintiendo-dijo mirándolo de manera fría-

-Misaki compro los boletos, primera hora a Japón-dijo de manera seria Joshua, mientras Kagome agachaba su mirada-

Su corazón se comenzaba a romper, su mirada se opaco hace menos de diez minutos se estaban besando de una manera tan ardiente llena de pasión...Y ahora todo lo que quería, lo que estuvo esperando se iba a ir. Lejos de ella, calló sentada sobre el sillón, estaba muy sacada de onda.

Confundida.

-vete por favor-dijo Kagome, mientras señalaba de manera fría la puerta, no tenía ganas de verlo a la cara. No podría verlo, no después de la grande desilusión que le causo-

Le rompió parte de su alma, estaba segura que si Inuyasha se iba, se iba a llevar algo muy importante de ella. Los latidos de su corazón, no demasiado temprano para dárselo..Demasiado tarde para reconocer que desde que lo vio se enamoro de el...

"_**Oh no…esto ya no es un secreto pero a nadie le importa"**_

Nada podría salir de su boca, solamente sentía desilusión. Otra vez estaba volviendo a sentir un colapso amoroso.

No, no era muy dramática.

-"que haces Kagome Higurashi?"-Y ahora estaba hablando con su yo interno..-"tu no te deprimes así.."-volvía a darse fuerza-"...ve por el"-Y comenzaba a creer que estaba loca en este momento, si esa parlanchina voz mental seguía hablando...No, no podía hacer nada-"...sorpréndelo"-Sorprenderlo, entrar a su habitación y ponerse la mejor lencería sexy que tenía-

Sorprenderlo, hacer un pastel de ella..?..Porque, todo lo que según esto tenía que sorprenderlo tenía alguna relación con ella y su desnudez.

Bueno, debía reconocerlo para ella sorprenderla sería tener sexo en una isla frente a millones de espectadores voyeur. Algo que no era agradable.

Dejo de amargarse, mientras iba a su cuarto. Ya era tarde, Diana debía de regresar a casa.

-mi amor es hora de que veas a mamí-decía Kagome, mientras notaba que Diana estaba dormida-

Quien no estaría dormida, la llevo al zoo y estaba sorprendida viendo todos los animales. Los grandiosos tigres.

La tomo en brazos, mientras bajaba con ella hasta su auto. Estaba triste, muy triste. Pero nadie lo sabrá, una mascara de felicidad se encontraba en este momento.

**---**

Sango estaba llegando, había ido a comprar un par de cosas para la comida. Miroku se quedo en casa analizando algo. Era noche, su cuerpo estaba cansado y Kagome iba a traer a Diana. Metió la llave sobre la ranura, y al abrir la puerta cual fue su sorpresa...

-Miroku...-decía sorprendida, notando como estaba una mujer encima de su esposo, y el estaba tocándole la cintura.-..Que es esto?-decía Sango exaltada, mientras llevaba su mano sobre su boca-

-Sango-decía Miroku, levantándose para quitar a esa fina mujer de su cuerpo-

Sango no tolero más, la fuerza que tubo hace pocos segundos se desvaneció al momento en que vio a Miroku con esa mujer..

-Soy Tsubaki, Sango-decía la mujer presentándose. Sango sintió que la sangre le hervía, su mente pensó tantas cosas-

"_...Si en verdad te engañara...No hubiera ido contigo al ginecólogo"_

Su conciencia. Estaba celosa si, enojada también.

-Vaya, las perras regresan del infierno-decía Sango mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-

-Sango-Miroku tenía miedo, Sango tenía un rostro demasiado frío. Su mirada no se encontraba triste...-

Kagome estaba llegando y al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, entro.

-Sorpresa n.n-decía Kagome viendo como estaba todo, Sango estaba golpeándose con Tsubaki y Miroku estaba intentando separarlas, Kagome rápido lo ayudo a separarlas. Tomando a Tsubaki de las greñas dejándola inmovilizada de poder moverse-te dije que no regresaras-le dijo Kagome al oído, mientras iba hacia la puerta y la aventaba a la calle-siempre quise hacer eso-decía una vez que cerraba la puerta, escucho como Tsubaki tocaba el timbre, Diana estaba abrazando a Sango-

-Diana, vas a tener un hermanito-decía Sango sonriéndole, mientras veía como su hija le limpiaba las lágrimas-

-mamí...no llores-decía la pequeña niña con un nudillo en su garganta-

-...no lo haré-decía Sango mientras la cargaba y subía a dejarla a su cuarto. Miroku iba a subir pero Kagome lo tomo de la manga-

-dime que paso?..-dijo mientras Miroku tosía-

-Vi a Tsubaki afuera, le abrí la puerta pues ella me dijo algo de su aniversario y que su novio gay la golpeaba..-decía sin recordar muy bien-..Creeme o no, estaba más preocupado por unos asuntos de trabajo..Por ejemplo el caso de Digory Fly..-decía mientras Kagome se sorprendía-

-te dieron el caso, Dios yo casi peleo con uno de los de tu trabajo por que me lo den-decía divertida-...Pero bueno continua-

-Tsubaki me dijo que su novio la golpeaba y algo así, me tiro en el sofá..Le repetí que era casado, ella me estaba violando Kagome T.T fue horrible-decía Miroku, mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-Iuk..-decía Kagome simplemente-..es horrible, Miroku dime..y lo de Fly?-preguntó ella interesada-

-ah, parece ser que al muchacho le darán todo su dinero, y a la abuela la meterán a la cárcel...Pero el muchachito tiene algo que ver-decía Miroku cambiando de tema rápido-

Sango estaba haciendo que Diana se metiera a bañar, cuando la metió se fue a las escaleras y escucho la conversación. Miroku se veía sincero en su voz, sería ilógico que la engañara con una tipa que se quedo obsesionada con el.

Bajo, dejándole la ropa a Diana...Al notar que Kagome no estaba noto que ahí estaba Miroku sentado, esperándola.

-Sango..yo-decía mientras Sango lo besaba-

-te creo..-decía simplemente, mientras Miroku continuaba el beso. Diana al terminar de bañarse, se asomo al notar el silencio. Se sonrojo al ver a su madre besarse con su padre y después se fue a dormir-

Antes de dormir, hizo una leve oración. Dedicada a su tía Kagome...

_-"Por que mi tía Kagome..encuentre a su novio...Y si puedes, que sea Inuyasha"-_decía la niña mientras, luego suspiraba y se metía a dormir-

**---**

Estaba entrando a su oscuro departamento, Rin estaba bebiendo una taza de té. Una noche fría, diferente a las demás. Posiblemente porque estaba entrando apenas el invierno.

-Hey Inuyasha y tu, que bonita pareja hacen-dijo Rin sinceramente, mientras dejaba su te ya terminado y comenzaban a hablar-

Era la hora de chicas, Kagome y Rin tenían la costumbre de cuando no podían dormir simplemente se ponían a platicar sin importarles si al día siguiente tenían trabajo o algo así.

-...Le confesé mis sentimientos-decía Kagome sentada mientras miraba como Rin comenzaba a tronarse el dedo pulgar-

-..a el vecino es un cerdo pervertido..-decía Rin simplemente-..Y eso, porque la cara de "No soy bella"?-preguntó Rin-

-Que, crees que no soy bella, Dios...Rin-la cara de Rin de que eso no le haba preguntado simplemente la hizo guardar silencio-ah..eso no preguntaste...-decía mientras tomaba un grande suspiro-

Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

-sorpréndelo!-decía Rin con una grande sonrisa-..tienes dos días para hacerlo, eres Kagome Higurashi..No te darás por vencida-decía mientras bostezaba-

-pero que puedo hacer?-Parecía que todos sabían la respuesta menos ella-

-Kagome..si te digo, yo sabré la sorpresa-decía Rin-

Y Kagome se quedo pensando en que poder hacer...

-"pasar con Inuyasha unos días?"-pensaba, mientras luego miraba la ventana-"...Invitarlo a tener sexo en un callejón?"-No, definitivamente era un fastidio juntarse con alguien pervertido-"hablarnos por teléfono?"...-esa era una buena idea-

Las ideas se le acababan..Dentro de un par de días Inuyasha iba a estar a varios días de viaje y ella simplemente..Simplemente iba a estar con el recuerdo de Inuyasha sobre su mente..

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autora;**

**XDD**

**Ehhh regrese..¬¬'' juraba que tenía el capitulo de "barbies" x.X pero se me borro dios ;-; es triste...**

**Ahh..bueno.. :S espero que les guste la actualización..x.x **

**AVISO:**

**EL FIC DE EL DUQUE Y YO ESTA DETENIDO (ò,o vinieron unas amigas a mi casa ù.u y una se llevo el libro...Ya cuando entre al msn me dijo "wey, agarre el libro del duque y yo"..y yo "ahh que p.ndj. estaba haciendo un trabajo con ese libro.." y ella "ahii lo siento ¬¬'" y yo "ah zii ahora te indignas"**

**x.X y no se como pero terminamos riendonos como dos locas xd y hasta hablamos por micro xd jajaja pero bueno si me dio coraje que se lo llevara :S y no secuando lo entregue pero eso x.x lo explicare en el fic .-. **

**DEJEN REVIEWS xD ajajajaja KE SON POCOS PERO ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO..**

**Bueno..xD nos vemos :')**

**Atte:**

**Will.nira;**


	9. My Kagome

**Lo mejor de mi vida...**

(Inuyasha no me pertenece...Lemon entre Kagome e Inuyasha...por si no quieren leer estan advertidos)..

**Cáp.9 My Kagome**

"**No puedo parar**

**te juro que yo no puedo parar**

**si Hola no te hubiera dicho yo**

**jamás hubiéramos dicho adiós"**

Debía de seguir pensando las ideas se agotaban. Era como si un líquido se consumiera por una esponja pero menos drástico y dramático.

-_"Dios, porque las niñas bonitas sufren.. u.u?"-_preguntaba mentalmente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dormía-

No tenía sueño..Estaba triste, Inuyasha se iba a ir en tres días y no lo iba a volver a ver... A menos que aprendiera a quitarle los minutos a las horas...No necesitaba ninguna razón parar querer a Inuyasha...

Por fin podía crear una relación estable con Inuyasha...Comenzar una vida nueva, se iba a los extremos le gustaba vivir al límite...Pero ya no era una chiquilla que terminaba su graduación...Ahora simplemente se miraba al espejo y notaba sus senos más abajo..Y eso que eran hermosos, sus caderas más anchas...No se veía fea, su pequeña cintura era perfecta. Se rasco un poco el brazo, era tarde..Las horas de sueño eran demasiado contadas..

Debería aprender a descubrir lo que significaba una rosa, las mentiras piadosas iban a acaparar su boca...Si hubiera una forma para que no se separaran...Tubo la idea más loca del mundo, una sorpresa para el?...Sonrió de esa forma traviesa que aprendió.

Se durmió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios...Unos labios que eran en este momento rozados.

**---**

"**Y me tratan como el adolescente que era...**

**Me alejan de tu amor...**

**Pero nadie sabe que tu eres la cura**

**De ese veneno.."**

Suspiro de manera pesada, muchos suspiros en una sola noche..

Se rasco un poco su cabeza, logrando hacer un poco de tranquilidad. Se levanto mientras miraba su reloj, no era tan tarde...Bueno era tarde, tomo su almohada mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa.

-_"estoy loco"-_pensaba ya que iba arriba de su carro...-

No valía la pena describir a donde iba a dormir...Más claro no podría estar.

**---**

Dormía...Era como estar en el séptimo cielo..

Ruido. Ruido. Ruido, porque escuchaba ruido cuando dormía.

-_"quiero que haya barras de chocolates gigantes en mi sueño"-_pensaba mientras deseaba que su sueño se hiciera realidad..-_"malditos cobradores de impuestos"-_decía mientras volvía a escuchar el ruido..-

Eran toques en la puerta. Abrió un ojo y después el otro, bostezo..Se intento quitar la flojera y se levanto para ir a abrir al desesperado egocéntrico que fuera. Bostezo nuevamente, ni siquiera había salido el sol...Que flojera, abrió mientras veía a Inuyasha..

-hola-decía Inuyasha, mientras Kagome despertaba totalmente y lo miraba diferente...Con flojera...Mucho sueño, cansancio..-

-buenas noches-decía Kagome, mientras bostezaba y antes de terminar el bostezo Inuyasha se acerco para besarla-

-puedo dormir?-preguntó Inuyasha que mostraba su almohada, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos así que con confianza dijo "claro"-

Inuyasha la siguió, viendo como Kagome cerraba la puerta. La siguió a su cuarto, mientras la veía que era un colchón matrimonial; Miro el cuarto de la chica, era femenino...Con algunas cosas batidas y algo desacomodado.

-buenas noches-decía Kagome que se estiraba un poco y señalaba el lugar donde Inuyasha iba a dormir, con su almohada-nada de toques extraño-decía Kagome que ya se estaba durmiendo otra vez-..y por cierto...soy harry potter en mujer...Y se usar la varita-Definitivamente ella todavía estaba dormida, se río un poco...Apostaba que ella iba a gritar y no se iba acordar de que lo invito a dormir-

Inuyasha se acostó, mientras veía a Kagome ya suspirar...Acerco una de sus manos para abrazarla, podía sentir su aroma...La oscuridad de la habitación era perfecta, todo olía a ella..Cerró sus ojos y se concentro en la persona más especial que estaba abrazando. Abrazó más a Kagome, ella seguía suspirando, cerro sus ojos y tubo un elegante, hermoso, tranquilo y sereno sueño. Donde dormías como nunca...Seguía sintiendo dentro de el esos acelerados latidos, y sus parpados cerrarse, se durmió profundamente. Un sueño tan tranquilo...De esos que nunca se imagino tener.

Y se preguntaba como podría vivir sin ella, un amor tan fuerte como el que el sentía por ella no se olvida...Un amor como el de ellos no se olvida, es el amor de adultos..El amor de toda la vida.

"**Si enamorarme fue un error..**

**Valió la pena equivocarme.."**

Despertaba gracias a unos cálidos dedos que nunca se imagino sentir sobre su pecho...

-dormilón-le decía esa dulce voz, mientras Inuyasha abría de golpe..No lo podía creer durmió con Kagome Higurashi..-

-..estas despierta-decía Inuyasha, mientras Kagome reía de nuevo..-

-claro-decía Kagome mientras ponía sus labios cerca de los de Inuyasha-...es imposible, no notar que..-Kagome guardaba un poco su risa no quería arruinar la bromita..-porque demonios vienes y te duermes aquí?-preguntaba levemente exaltada, mientras se quedaba sentada sobre el colchón-

Se sentía feliz por una primera vez en su vida, despertaba sintiéndose como una de esas mujeres casadas que tanto admiraba, por ejemplo como Sango que despertaba siempre a lado de Miroku...Un sueño de ella siempre fue despertar así, el brillo de sus ojos se opaco.

-porque...duermo bien contigo-decía Inuyasha rascándose el cabello un poco, y notando la poca seriedad que Kagome estaba teniendo, acerco su mano a la de ella...Y con la otra mano, hizo que el rostro de Kagome lo mirara a el..Solo a el-...Que tienes?-preguntó mientras ella se abrazaba a el y lloraba sobre su regazo-

-no quiero que te vallas...Y yo también dormí bien, pero...Es que yo...Yo tengo-estaba llorando, se sentía horrible. Tal vez todo estaba yendo muy rápido-

Solo Dios sabe porque las cosas suceden...Si suceden rápido es por que así lo quiere el...O porque así lo quieren ellos..

-Es la primera vez que despierto a lado de alguien que quiero..Como si..-Kagome guardo un poco sus palabras-

-como si fuéramos un matrimonio-terminaba la frase Inuyasha mientras ella asentía y seguía llorando sobre su regazo-

Kagome simplemente asintió...No quería verla, escuchar llorar..Se suponía que la iba a hacer feliz no infeliz, miserable y adjetivos que dijeran que no era feliz.

-Vamos cariño..-decía Inuyasha en su tono compresivo..-...te prometo que te veré en vacaciones, te hablare todos los días-decía Inuyasha mientras ella levantaba su rostro..-

Los humanos eran seres egoístas que no se conformaban con tan poco..Una vez que eso ya no los satisfacía, que seguiría?..Sus sueños, se iban a ir...Sus ilusiones iban a morir el día en que se hartaran. La abrazaba de manera protectora, no quería recordar que ella y el se iban a separar pero era inevitable no recordarlo.

-pero cuando eso no nos baste?-preguntaba Kagome mientras sentía como Inuyasha besaba su cuello y luego con sus manos adentrarse traviesamente...-

Las caricias eran brazas calientes apegadas a su cuerpo..Su respiración se encontraba agitada, se sentía tonta, novata...Como si esto nunca lo hubiera hecho. Cerro sus ojos, mientras se imaginaba un lugar donde quisiera vivir a lado de Inuyasha, su Inuyasha...Se quería asegurar de que eso no fuera un sueño, se dejo vencer...Sentía como su cuerpo caía levemente sobre su cama, las caricias eran leves, lentas...

Inuyasha estaba saboreando el dulce sabor de Kagome, mientras daba leves besos a partes que se encontraban expuestas al exterior...Kagome estaba sonrojada, ella se sentía congelada...Como alguien que no sabe que hacer, como si esto fuera su primer experiencia. Cerro sus ojos, no quería ver...

Quería sentir, quería gozar..Sentir que Inuyasha le bajaba las estrellas...

"**Y con esos toques..**

**estoy segura que no te olvidare..**

**Déjame algo tuyo..**

**Algo que no se olvide.."**

Estaba Inuyasha viendo como Kagome se quitaba la camisa, y dejaba ver sus bien formados senos...Los admiro y notaba como estaba Kagome...Kagome le quito la camisa, eran los dos mejores amantes en estos momentos. No importaba nada más que ellos dos, como si estuvieran ellos dentro de una burbuja donde nada se escuchaba.

La cama podrían ser las suaves nubes de crema batida, Kagome toco haciendo suspirar a Inuyasha, ambos se quitaban la ropa...Con ayuda, Kagome paso a besar a Inuyasha a sus labios, Inuyasha la besaba con mucha densidad...Ambos cuerpos desnudos besándose, Inuyasha adentro su lengua sobre la boca de Kagome, mientras esta se sentía morir...Nunca se había sentido así.

Le iba a demostrar lo buena que era en eso...

Dejo la torpeza a un lado, mientras se ponía encima de Inuyasha...La entrepierna de Inuyasha comenzaba a sufrir una fuerte, erección...Y Kagome estaba ahí torturándolo, haciéndolo sentir muy débil...Leves palabras le salían, mientras Kagome le besaba el mentón, el pecho y hacia un pequeño caminito con sus dedos antes de llegar a su virilidad. Inuyasha no se aguanto más e hizo suya a Kagome, las embestidas hacían fundir ambos cuerpos en uno...Primero eran lentas, suaves y al final eran unas embestidas todas salvajes..Con cada embestida no dejaba de salir un leve gemido por parte de ambos que callaban con besos..

No querían que Rin se enterara, los cuerpos de los amantes estaban empapados de sudor...Agotados, cansados.

-otra vez?-preguntaba Inuyasha que veía como estaba Kagome respirando pesadamente-

-cuando vas a empezar?-preguntó divertida Kagome mientras sentía como nuevamente Inuyasha la hacia sentir la mujer más deseada del mundo-

No era la bestia que pensó que iba a ser, se sentía tan bien...

**---**

Cuando despertaron fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que era tarde...Pasadas de las seis, Kagome estaba despertando a penas. Ahora le toco a Inuyasha observarla.

-necesito un baño-dijo despertando Kagome, no estaba sola..Se despertó mientras se estiraba y giraba su vista a Inuyasha se comenzó a carcajear, mientras Inuyasha la miraba con extrañeza-

-de que te ríes?-preguntó Inuyasha, mientras Kagome se estiraba sobre el y le pasaba el espejo-

Inuyasha se miro en el espejo, esa pequeña diablilla...Le había maquillado mientras dormía.

-no te rías-decía molesto, mientras Kagome se reía a carcajada amplia-Por cierto, Rin me dijo ..que como gritamos-decía mientras Inuyasha se encendía-

-no..verdad, no es cierto..verdad?-Kagome rolo sus ojos y luego sonrío-

-claro que no..tontito-decía mientras pegaba su nariz a la de Inuyasha y jugaba con el al final terminaron en un beso-me meteré a bañar..Te dijera que me acompañaras, pero..tu no tienes ropa-decía mientras se levantaba y jalaba la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Inuyasha le hablo y ella se giró-que?-preguntó viendo la pose seductora de Inuyasha-Inuyasha, tapate tu miseria-decía divertida, mientras entraba al baño y le aventaba la sabana-

Inuyasha aspiro el olor de sus brazos..Olía a ella. Era el mejor momento de su vida, ella era lo mejor de su vida. Porque eso se tenía que acabar?. Pedirle a Kagome irse con el era algo que no podía, ya que ella si trabajaba muy bien, en cambio el...

El solamente se encargo de que se enamorara de el y no de su padre, lo logro bajo el precio de perderla...Se quedo pensativo, con el sonido relajante del agua de la regadera caer. Si se concentraba más podría escuchar los suspiros de Kagome..

"**Mi lenguaje terrenal **

**mi vida eres tu**

**en total simplicidad seria que YO TE AMO**

**y en un trozo de poesía **

**tu serás mi luz"**

Y ambos llegaron al placer, se amaban como nadie..No conocieron el amor antes de ellos, ella quería entregarle su vida ser más que su amigo...Pero eso no sería posible, y el como podría explicarle que día y noche en su mente ella estaba...Su lenguaje de un "te amo" sería esas bobas peleas..

Y ella había sido lo mejor de su vida, la mayor ilusión...

La ilusión de tener un amor.

Inuyasha miró como ella salía, estaba de sentimental. Como nunca se imagino estarlo..estaba **_"enamorado"_**. Nunca se imagino que lo estuviera, dejo de suspirar para escuchar como Kagome estaba saliendo del baño.

-sigues pintado-se reía Kagome, mientras Inuyasha le sacaba la lengua-

-haré del baño-se levantaba Inuyasha, mientras Kagome lo miraba-

-pero no dejes cochinero y le bajas al baño..y le subes la tapa-decía en voz alta ya que el había entrado como si no supiera orinar...-

Kagome se estaba poniendo una crema que le iba a suavizar la piel, luego se puso la ropa interior...Y ya para terminar, se puso un poco de crema en sus piernas, justo cuando empezaba con la otra pierna, Inuyasha iba saliendo ya no tenía ese maquillaje de Kagome, y no se preguntó como es que no se empezó a reír cuando hicieron el amor.

Inuyasha miro como ella estaba poniendo la crema, era...

-voy al baño..-decía mientras entraba al baño y Kagome reía-

-ya puedes salir-dijo mientras se pintaba un poco sus labios, Inuyasha la miro se veía bellísima...Su cabello suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros, la blusa que llevaba era muy bonita color verde claro, la falda blanca y sus sandalias-Y...a que horas te vas a ir?-preguntó Kagome, mientras Inuyasha simplemente sintió como había un nudo en su garganta-

-a las seis-decía Inuyasha mientras Kagome se sorprendida-de la mañana-Kagome se volvió a fingir un poco de tristeza-

-donde vas a llegar?-preguntó Kagome otra vez, porque estaba tan interesada?-

-no se...a un departamento –preguntó Inuyasha no entendiendo sus preguntas-

-cuando este de vacaciones iré a visitarte-decía Kagome, mientras el sonreía-bien, bien-decía el mientras le agarraba la pluma y el pedazo de papel a Kagome..De donde sacaba las cosas?-

Anoto la dirección, pero no noto que Kagome sonreía...Sonreía muy emocionada.

-bueno es hora de que te vayas, te amo bye-Se le congelo todo su cuerpo.. " te amo?"...Esperen, ella no lo había planeado, nunca lo decía...Bueno solo cuando todo estaba empalagoso-

-yo..también te amo-le dijo Inuyasha, sus mejillas se encendieron, mientras el besaba de manera de despedida sus labios. Evito las ganas de ternura de llorar...Estaba feliz, el se fue mientras ella lo acompañaba a la puerta-

Fuera de todo, tenía suerte de encontrarse a alguien como el...

"**Y lo bueno y lo que importa son los besos**

**y eso es lo que quiero esos..**

**que todas las mañanas me despierten besos..**

**sea por la tarde y siga haviendo besos**

**y luego por la noche hoy me den más besos pa' cenar"**

**·continuación·**

**Notas de autora:**

Ahhh penultimo capitulo xD jajajaja que hara Kagome?...Si quieren averiguarlo no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo...

xD

jajaja bueno dejenme reviews n,n para no andar de bajo autoestima ù.ú jajaja bueno, adiós..;D

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO...**

**Atte:**

_W_

_I_

_L_

_L_

_N_

_I_

_R_

_A_

__

__

__

♥


	10. quiero estar contigo

**Lo mejor de mi vida**

**Cáp.10 Quiero estar contigo**

"_Solo yo quiero estar contigo_

_Sentarme a tu lado bajo el sol_

_Y juntos caminar Ooohhhh..._

_Solo...mirando las estreshas_

_Tomados de la mano _

_Y sentir al aire respirar"_

Estaba nerviosa, esa inusual música llena de alegría inundaba por todo su departamento, Rin había salido y estaba sola...Una alegre noche sola, se sonrojo. No podía olvidar las caricias de Inuyasha sobre su piel, ni siquiera sus suaves besos que la hacían sentir enamorada..

Recorría con leves movimiento la sala, cerrando sus ojos para sentir como la música perforaba sus oídos de nuevo y consumiendo toda su atención..

Relajada. Hechizada y tontamente enamorada...

Nunca en su vida se sintió así...

Pasaba la noche con alegría...Claro, primero fue a su cuarto a hacer un par de cosas.

**---**

No quería irse, estaba decidido se iba a tener que ir. Soltó una leve lágrima, mientras se la limpiaba antes de que cayera al suelo...Una lágrima por una mujer, nunca se imagino que eso sucediera..

Miró todas sus cosas, empezó a empacar. Mientras guardaba su ropa. Puso a cargar su celular, mientras se volvía a sentar sobre la cómoda cama. El aroma de Kagome seguía sobre el, juraba que sentía sus caricias...Esas caricias en soledad ardían, hacían que su cuerpo estremeciera, y ahora que lo pensaba ella no sufría tanto una mujer enamorada lloraría o algo así. Pero simplemente ponía un rostro lleno de compasión.

Solamente tenía eso por el ¿compasión?. No lograría amarlo como amó a su padre, era idiota si creía que en menos de un par de de días ella se lograría enamorar...Pero ella se le entrego. Ambos expertos.

No, ella no podía estar mintiendo, tal vez era más fuerte que el...

-"Kagome.."-pensaba, mientras suspiraba pesadamente. La usual noche, con sus sonidos nocturnos...Se recostó en su cama, creyendo que Kagome iba a llegar y lo abrazaría...-

Sus ojos se cerraron, suspiro mientras dormía...Cayendo en el mundo de las hadas, un mundo paralelo a la realidad...

Su madre lo despertó, para avisarle que era hora de irse. Se acercó, mientras veía su celular ningún mensaje de Kagome o una llamada, las tres de la mañana, se metió a bañar mientras despertaba completamente. Salio mientras se cambiaba con una ropa informal, sus sueños morían poco a poco, cogio su celular para hablarle...Pero simplemente lo apago...Le hablaría cuando estuviera allá. Otra traviesa lágrima se colaba por sus ojos, bajo sus maletas mientras veía a su padre en un carro, le ayudo pero el rechazo su ayuda. Joshua se quedo sentido.

El camino fue en silencio, contestaba con palabras monótonas, no le importaba como se sentía su padre, ni siquiera escuchaba sus voces estaba sumido en sus pensamientos dirigidos a Kagome. Cerro sus ojos, mientras descansaba un poco. Ya se encargarían de despertarle cuando llegaran, pero no podía..Simplemente su sueño se esfumo, y el día de ayer le entrego más que amor a Kagome..Ambos se amaron, su piel sudaba...Más bien las palmas de sus manos.

Oscuridad de madrugada...

-Inuyasha despierta-le decía con delicadeza su madre, mientras el abría los ojos. No concilio sueño, simplemente se imagino a Kagome en sus brazos...Era algo tranquilizante-

Salio del carro, en sus ojos dorados se veía la tristeza. Sus padres no mencionaron nada de eso, simplemente el llevo sus maletas. Su madre se quedo conversando con su padre, el no correspondió sus sentimientos, y ella simplemente sonreía al menos esa zorra de Kagome no iba a estar con el, Inuyasha registraba su boleto y pesaban sus maletas.

-que tenga un buen viaje joven Tashio-decía la señorita regalándole una sonrisa, el simplemente levanto ambas cejas.-

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, como si en un abrir o cerrar de ojos ya estuviera dentro del avión..Iba siguiendo a su madre, su corazón se quedaba con Kagome...Y pensar que ella al principio era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba de ella; Y se dejo manipular de su madre, como ahora. Maldijo el momento en que le creyó todo ese teatrito cursi. Tal vez no iba a sufrir tanto si no se hubiera enamorado de ella, pero al principio era un capricho, le llamo la atención después eso se convirtió en amor..Un amor de toda la vida. Se rasco la cabeza, abordo el avión, seguía triste, mucha gente estaba sentada. Fueron uno de los últimos en subirse, Iba sentado cerca de la ventana, pasaron exactamente quince minutos.

Se comenzaba a desesperar, el avión todavía no despegaba. Apago su celular sin ver que tenía un mensaje de Kagome, lo guardo sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla mientras escuchaba a su madre decirle algo sobre su nueva vida.

-porque me haces esto?-preguntó finalmente en susurro. Su madre no entendía la pregunta o no quería entenderla-

-hacerte que?-preguntaba, mientras giraba su vista para verlo-

-esto..-decía señalando con sus manos un circulo y haciendo ademanes.-separarme de la mujer que amo-decía mirándola con cierto rencor-

-ja, te atreves a llamarla mujer-decía de forma cínica-

Ese tema estaba muerto, no valía la pena discutirlo. Su madre seguía diciéndole mentiras de Kagome, que ella se fijaba sobre su dinero, tal vez quedo tan cansada de insultarla que se durmió, pero el siguió viendo el cielo..Las nubes, las oscuras nubes...Todo el viaje estuvo despierto, mirando como el sol ya estaba saliendo. Su madre despertó, prácticamente la obligo a despertar dejando la cortina abierta y su madre despertó de mal humor. Fue a hacer del baño, mientras se miraba en el espejo, debería estar loco pero..No se sentía triste, al contrario se sentía en un estado neutral.

Posiblemente se estaba volviendo loco...Pero de amor. Quiso aventar algo, mientras se sentaba para reflexionar un poco, estaba dejando al amor de su vida y no se sentía triste no hizo nada para evitarlo. Odio, se odiaba a si mismo...Ella sufría por el...

**---**

Sorprenderlo, exactamente eso iba a hacer sorprenderlo..

Imaginaba su rostro...Y pensar que no todas sus ideas eran malas...Después de todo, como podría dejar libre al amor de su vida?.

**---**

El avión llego justo a tiempo, tres horas de viaje, mientras su madre se levantaba el la imitaba. Por suerte, ella se iba a ir a un hotel y el simplemente se iría a ese departamento, poco a poco arreglaría ese lugar para que se viera de su agrado. Debía admitir que ahí fue el primer lugar donde estudio, le sonreía a la gente que le sonreía. El aire se sentía frió, cambio de temperatura, cambio de vida, cambio de ciudad.

Un nuevo cambio...

Sonrió con amargura, pensar que quiso iniciar una nueva vida con Kagome...Bajo su mirada, mientras caminaba y luego la levantaba para tomar una de sus maletas. Se sentía completamente confundido, manipulado.

-te veo luego-decía Inuyasha que se despedía de su madre. Para encender su celular ya cuando entro al taxi-

Muy pero muy dentro de su corazón se sentía mal por causarle ese sufrimiento a su hijo, pensar que ese odio que ella creció en el se convirtió en amor por Kagome...Maldijo el momento en el que había hecho esta jugada, todos sus planes resultaron un fracaso, ni Joshua le propuso que se quedara ni nada. Odiaba a Joshua con todo su ser, ahora entendía que Kagome en verdad era el amor de la vida de Joshua. Y desgraciadamente el tiempo de ella y de Joshua había pasado hace mucho, que ilusa por creer que podría volver a encender ese amor que antes se sintieron. Lo debía admitir sorprendió a Kagome y a Joshua y hasta pretendió ser mejor mujer que Kagome.

Pero que logro, solamente logro ser la mala, la villana del cuento. Subía su escultural cuerpo a un taxi, mientras indicaba que la llevaran al hotel "Lovué". Porque sentía cierta pulsación sobre su cuerpo?.

Inuyasha le iba diciendo al taxista por donde, se sentía un poco sorprendido, lucia algo diferente el lugar. Pago el taxi, mientras observaba irse. Se sentía bien estar en un lugar conocido, pero aunque se engañara no dejaba de sentir ese cruel nudo en su garganta. Con forme cada paso que daba sentía curiosidad de saber que hacia, saco su celular mientras veía un mensaje.

_-"te amo, no me olvides..."-_Era de ella, reviso su número. Mientras después lo marcaba, el teléfono estaba dando línea..-

Esperaba escuchar el buzón, posiblemente ella estuviera profundamente dormida.

-_bueno?-_esa era su voz, su cálida voz. Iba caminando más..El portero no estaba, así que solamente dejo una nota sobre recepción diciendo "Inuyasha Tashio regresa"-

-_Kagome..-_Intentaba sonar con su voz normal, pero simplemente la sentía débil.-

-_Inuyasha..que sorpresa..-_Al parecer la aventura a Kagome le había durado un poco, creyó en las duras palabras de su madre. Después de todo una madre quiere lo mejor para su hijo-

-_ah, no te llame antes porque no pude-_Al parecer había tantas palabras que decir y a la vez no había nada-

-_no te preocupes...Y como fue tu viaje?-_Ella sonaba tan tranquila, seductora y serena-

-_aburrido...Las aeromozas eran demasiado bonitas-_

_-que poca Inuyasha, me quieres engañar con una aeromoza!-_Y los celos hicieron que el riera un poco-

Se iba acercando a su departamento, mientras más se acercaba sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago, busco la llave entre su pantalón. La introdujo y antes de darle vuelta...

-_volverás con mi pa..pá?-_el tenía miedo de escuchar una respuesta afirmativa-

-_volver con el no?..Ahora no es una distancia de quince minutos si no de horas..-_reía-_Nunca pensé que demoraras tanto en abrir la puerta..-_Inuyasha se confundió ante esas palabras-

-_qué?-_fue lo único que dijo-

-_nunca pensé...que demoraras tanto en abrir las puertas-_Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, sus ojos se iluminaron. Ahí enfrente de el estaba Kagome con su celular en el oído-

_-olvide que siempre me sorprendes-_decía Inuyasha por el celular-

-_quería ver tu rostro-_Ella se sonrojo. Colgaron la llamada, mientras ella se lanzaba sobre Inuyasha para abrazarlo. El recibió el peso de la chica con gusto...La beso con mucha devoción.-

-me diste un susto-decía Inuyasha entre beso, mientras ella reía-

-...no te podía dejar ir-decía ella, mientras se subía hacia el. Haciendo que el la cargara y le agarrara la espalda. Ambos estaban con sus ojos cerrados.-

-como?-preguntaba, mientras ella lo seguía besando-

-...un pasador hace maravillas-decía divertida, mientras quedaban casi con poco oxígeno-

Se seguían besando, mientras ambos se miraban.

-que estupido, casi te dejo ir-decía el. La miraba a los ojos, se veía natural...-

-tienes razón somos egoístas, una llamada no me iba a bastar-decía Inuyasha mientras la dejaba que sus pies tocaran el suelo para abrazarse-

Estuvieron abrazados por un buen tiempo, el aspiraba su delicado aroma..

Era tan feliz, su adorada Kagome estaba con el. La dejo de abrazar para perderse sobre sus dulces ojos.

-di algo-decía ella sonriendo. Tenía ese rostro angelical, perfecta, simplemente perfecta-

-te amo...Kagome Higurashi-fue lo único que dijo, volvió a crear una hermosa sonrisa sobre el angelical rostro de Kagome-

-yo más-decía divertida, mientras le daba un beso sobre los labios-

-no es cierto-decía el, pensando que con ese beso tal vez ella quería dar por finalizado el hecho de que ella le amaba más que el a ella. Toco su cabello mientras ella sentía los dedos de Inuyasha sobre su cabello, era tan feliz. La mejor parte de su vida, el mejor momento.-

Tanta felicidad era imposible predecir cuanto duraría.

Unas veces soñó que Kagome le decía a todo pulmón sus sentimientos, y solamente en sus sueños lograba ser feliz. Pero ahora que ambos estaban sonriéndose como dos enamorados. La volvió a abrazar, nunca soportaría estar lejos de ella...Aspiraba su aroma, algo que le deleitaba...

-Inuyasha llevame a dar la vuelta-decía como niña pequeña, mientras Inuyasha asentía-

-si te aburro me dices-decía, mientras metía sus maletas y tomaba a Kagome abrazándola, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros.-

-me sorprendiste...-decía Inuyasha aún no creyendo que Kagome estaba con el, ella se veía tan alegre...Sus ojos se veían inocentes-

-Inuyasha..-decía ella sonriente, mientras lo miraba-...te prometo que no te daré problemas-decía sonrojada-y si quieres, pudo buscarme un departa...-pero Inuyasha la callo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus delicados labios-

-mi novia es bienvenida en mis casa-decía, mientras veía como lo abrazaba-

Kagome tal vez sentía que era un estorbo para el...Pero al darse cuenta de la grande alegría que le daba a Inuyasha simplemente lo abrazo...Y lo amaba más porque a el no le importaba si era virgen o no...

**---**

Había llegado de hacer unas compras...Y miró que estaba Inuyasha sobre la mesa leyendo un par de cosas. Hacía cinco meses que estaba viviendo con el, y debía admitirlo cada día que el se iba a estudiar se sentía sola, y necesitaba matar el tiempo. Estaba muy concentrado...

-que haces?-dijo encendiendo la luz de la sala, el departamento de Inuyasha era grande y espacioso casi como una casa de un piso...-

-nada solo, contesto estas preguntas-Kagome levanto su ceja, mientras iba a la cocina y se ponía a guardar todo lo que compro...Cuando termino se acerco a Inuyasha, en verdad se estaba quebrando la cabeza por esas preguntas. Le arrebató su trabajo, su letra se entendía para ser hombre, estaba limpio...-cuenta para calificación de mes-decía Inuyasha, mientras Kagome lo leía las preguntas eran difíciles pero no tanto, miro a Inuyasha que la hechizaba con sus hermosas orbes...Sin darse cuenta la hoja calló al suelo, y sin querer Kagome las arruino..-

Al escuchar el ruido de las hojas romperse, los dos giraron su vista al papel.

-mi trabajo-decía exaltado, mientras lo tomaba.-viste lo que hiciste!-el se veía molesto-lo tendré que volver a hacer-

-yo te ayudo-decía con un poco de serenidad-

-te dije que era mi trabajo del mes llevaba toda la tarde haciéndolo-el seguía molesto-necesito estar solo...Regreso al rato-se fue dejando a Kagome sin entender nada...El si se molesto mucho, maldijo ser estupida.-

Se sentó mientras comenzaba a hacerle el trabajo..Se mordía el labio en las preguntas que no entendía y buscaba en los libros...Tomo la hoja y fue a la computadora, mientras sacaba información...

El cansancio la consumía, ahora estaba de nuevo en la mesa...Habían pasado tres horas e Inuyasha no regresaba...Puso el nombre de Inuyasha, y así se quedo dormida...

Inuyasha estaba llegando un poco menos enojado...Después de todo no tenía malas calificaciones, cuando entro vio a Kagome acostada sobre la mesa...Se veía tan tierna, se sentía mal por haberla tratado así. Se acercó a ella, mientras veía que estaba acostada encima de su trabajo, uso la mejor letra que ella tenía...

-Kagome..-decía Inuyasha, que la despertaba. Kagome se fue despertando poco a poco...-Kagome...-volvía a decir, mientras ella subía su mirada adormilada-

-regresaste-decía Kagome sonriendo, mientras veía que ella había hecho su tarea, le regalo un cálido beso sobre sus labios-no quise arruinarte tu tarea-decía, mientras le devolvía el beso-

-gracias..-decía sonriendo de manera enamorada-

Esa noche ambos descansaron, ya que Inuyasha iba a tener clases hasta las nueve...Entrego su tarea, tomo clases, regreso y noto que Kagome estaba preparando la comida, el olor de algo delicioso hizo que sintiera que su estomago rugía de hambre.

-Kagome-decía, mientras ella se giraba-

-príncipe-decía la muchacha estirando su mano para que el le besara. Pero el mejor la jalo y la abrazo por la cintura para apoderarse de sus labios y dejarlos hinchados..-

-sabes a chocolate-decía divertido, mientras ella sonreía-

-como te fue en la escuela?-preguntó. Inuyasha puso una mueca-

-la maestra me dijo que mi tarea era perfecta...-decía mientras Kagome sonreía-

-soy un genio-le guiñaba el ojo. Y el simplemente se quedaba viéndola, se veía tan feliz...-y...por celebrar que mi dulce novia es un genio...quisieras ir a una fiesta de la escuela?-Kagome pareció dudar un poco-

-de acuerdo-decía mientras continuaba haciendo la comida. Inuyasha buscaba la envoltura de alguna marca de comida pero no había-

-que linda aprendiste a cocinar..por mi-decía mientras se iba a sentar y miraba a su novia cocinar-

-me enseño Rin-decía malvadamente-por cierto, pásame mi celular-decía mientras señalaba la mesa. Inuyasha se levanto y fue por el celular de su novia-

-Dios, Sango se emociona mandándote mensajes..al igual que Rin...-decía Inuyasha-

-por cierto hablo tu mamá-Un silencio se formo entre ambos-

-que dijo?-preguntó, mientras le daba el celular a Kagome en la mano y también le daba una nalgada..Y después se ponía detrás de ella-

-no me dejas cocinar-decía, mientras se volteaba un poco y permitía que Inuyasha le diera un beso sobre la mejilla-

-dijo, que...te deseaba lo mejor..Y que le hablaras cuando estuvieras desocupado-Kagome lo miro, el ni siquiera se acerco al teléfono-llámale-le decía Kagome-

-estoy ocupado-decía, mientras seguía detrás de Kagome como siendo su sombra-

-en que?-preguntaba divertida, mientras reía pues Inuyasha le hacia cosquillas dándole leves besos sobre la mejilla-

-en...besarte..-decía, mientras ella sonreía-

**---**

A los meses...Ambos se comprometieron, Inuyasha termino sus estudios y era más experto en eso de ser abogado...Le consiguieron un trabajo donde ganaría buen dinero, Kagome busco trabajo en un buffet...Y esa noche se preparaba para decirle a Inuyasha que estaba embarazada...

Después de todo, agradecía a Misaki el poner a Inuyasha en su camino...

"**Lo mejor de mi vida has sido tu..**

**la mayor ilusión.."**

Se amaban tanto...Que no sabían como explicarlo...

_**·FIN·**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Ahh gracias por su apoyo T.T no puedo creerlo que ya este terminado u.u a darle duro con los demás jajaja xD mmm espero que les haya gustado (ahí ami me encanto x') ) jajaja...mmm bueno lo mejor de mi vida del recodo..**

**Bueno dejenme reviews...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS POR SU APOYO...GRACIAS A USTEDES ESTA HISTORIA SE TERMINO...**

**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO POR LEER..**

**Me hacen muy feliz.. n.n y que mejor para dejarme un comentario al final del fic ;D? jajaja..x'D**

**Mm espero que esten bien...**

**): no crean que dejare de publicar mis fics...**

**creanme estare actualizando nos vemos : ) **

**with love:**

**willnira**


End file.
